


The Truth Untold

by KellyUrban1587



Series: The Truth Untold Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Harry Potter, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyUrban1587/pseuds/KellyUrban1587
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I'll try.Dumbledore kidnapped Harry after the attack at Godricks Hollow telling the Potters Harry was killed, but his twin brother survived. However 15 years later James gets a letter that makes him second guess. When he meets his son for the first time he is nothing like he had been hoping for.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Truth Untold Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954186
Comments: 95
Kudos: 711





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of my first punished story. I've written a lot of drafts for all different types of pairings and story lines. I've decided to just say "Fuck it" and post. Leave comments and let me know what you think?! This one is short but the others are a lot longer!

At first James hadn't believed Dumbledore when he told him that his eldest son Harry was murdered while he was out of the house on a mission. There was no blood in the crib and Harry's clothes were gone and his favorite blanket wasn't in the crib, so that meant Harry was taken. James tried to tell Dumbledore of his suspicions, but Dumbledore didn't think it was possible, and when James hired a detective not a week later the body of his 18-month-old baby boy was found. James and Lily mourned for years and though the ache of losing Harry never went away, they did eventually move past it with Harry's twin brother, Charlie needing attention and Lily falling pregnant unexpectedly.

Although most of the time their mail came through owls, they still got the occasional muggle mail. Most of it was junk mail but James made sure to check it once a week, usually on Sundays. Which was today. James was going through the mail in his hands as he walked into the family room tossing the junk mail on the coffee table. He stopped at a handwritten envelope,

**_James Potter_ **

**_Potter Manor_ **

**_3729 Manor Road, Wiltshire_ **

James opened it and pulled out the paper letter and read it,

**_Dear James,_ **

**_I'm sorry to bother you, but this is a project for school and as much as I'd rather not do this it is required. Our assignment is to do a background check then contact our closest relative we don't know personally and mine was you. I have a list of questions we need to ask you so we can compare ourselves to our relatives in the essay._ **

**_Question One: Were you named after someone in the family? If so who and why?_ **

**_Question Two: What was your favorite thing to do for fun as a child, teenager, and now an adult?_ **

**_Question Three: Did you participate in any school activity or sport?_ **

**_Question Four: How would you describe yourself as a student? (Class clown, nerd, drop out, etc.)_ **

**_Question Five: Are there any physical characteristics that run in the family?_ **

**_And lastly Question Six: Of all the things you learned from your parents, which do you feel was the most valuable?_ **

**_I guess I should tell you who I am now, I am the son you gave up for adoption 15 years ago._ **

**_Harry._ **

James stared at the letter before rereading again and again.

"James? What is it?" Lily asked curiously

"What? Oh nothing..." James said as he stood up from the couch and headed into his office. There was only one way to find out if this was true or not.

**_Harry,_ **

**_I was shocked to receive your letter in the mail for several reasons. The main one is because I was told you were dead, I buried you 15 years ago on November 12, 1981, in a graveyard where your mother and I lived before that night. I will answer your questions, but I would also like a copy of this DNA test if you don't mind? And blood. It sounds weird but it's for a test of my own. I need to protect my family first and as of right now that means my wife and my two kids. I wish for this to be true and not some cruel joke._ **

  1. **_To answer this, you should know my full name is Jameson Fleamont Potter, Jameson has no relative meaning just that my mother liked the name. Fleamont however was my father's name so as you can tell middle names usually are after the father. You were named Harrison Jameson Potter after me._**



  1. **_As a child I was spoiled, I came late in my parents' lives after years of trying and was an unexpected blessing and curse the way my mother said. I enjoyed many things, but mostly I just enjoyed spending time with my parents. My mother would teach me the old traditions of her family and my father would tinker on anything he got his hands on. As a teenager I enjoyed playing pranks with my friends in school, we were considered the best pranksters of our time and left our names there for a few decades. Quite proud of our going away prank. As an adult it has always been playing with my children, including you. I was always very hands-on despite how young we were when we had you, just turned twenty. You were my pride and joy and some nights I'd just sit in your nursery and stare at you. You looked like a miniature version of myself back then and I was captured by everything you did. Your first steps and the first word I was there for and I cried just a tad because I knew my baby boy would one day walk away from me. I had no idea it was only a few months away that you would be killed if I had known I probably would have held you longer and kissed you more often._**



  1. **_I was in a school sport, an extremely popular one at the boarding school I attended. I didn't participate in anything else. I was far too busy enjoying my teenage years unfortunately. However, your mother was very bright and was one of the top students in our graduating class._**



  1. **_I was more of a class clown with a cocky attitude and a good brain when I used it. Your mother was more of a nerd. Majorly. She had study tables for any free moment she had and was always reading something. Her brain is the most brilliant thing. She is so smart and so nice, and she has a wicked temper._**



  1. **_Yes, there are several physical traits that have been in the Potter Family for many years, two are the most common. Unruly raven hair and glasses, I remember you had raven hair as a baby, but it was a bit too soon to tell if it was as unruly as mine and my fathers were._**



  1. **_Blood doesn't make a family. That led me to my best friends, and he was right. By the age of twelve I considered them my brothers and my parents considered them their sons. They were shocked when I said I had a girlfriend and thought I'd end up with Sirius. Apparently going into the closet is a thing now. I had to break the news to my parents. I was in fact straight._**



**_I hope we can meet very soon._ **

**_James._ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE COMBINED CHAPTERS 2 & 3 TO MAKE ONE LONG CHAPTER

It was almost a week later when a beautiful snowy owl landed upfront of James on the outdoor table with a small box tied to its leg.

"Whose owl is that?" Sirius asked

"What? Oh...um…let me check." James had a feeling he knew exactly who sent the owl, especially when he untied the box, and it grew a few inches. On the box was the same handwriting that was on the letter a week ago. "It's just a business contact." James lied quickly standing and taking the box with him to his office where he opened it hastily.

Inside was a scroll of parchment with a seal on it that held a small, covered needle telling James it was a blood seal and would only open to someone of the same blood. Then there was a vial of blood and what looked to be a memory in a separate vial beside it. He took all three items out and laid them on his desk and looked at the last item in the box. A picture frame in the picture was a ton of adults, a few children, and a few teenagers, but in the middle of the group was a carbon copy of James as a 16-year-old. The background showed a forest and James thought he could see a cabin, but it was hard to tell and he didn't want to look away from the boy for too long to figure it out. He turned the frame around and saw the words 'The Idiots That Tried to Raise Me' on it and grinned, he was glad Harry had a ton of people around him that cared for him. He set the frame on his desk and grabbed the scroll first; he pricked his thumb after taking off the sterile cover letting his blood run down the needle. It was instantaneous, the seal fell off and the parchment unrolled showing a blood test without pictures and only names.

**Harrison James Potter-Charlie Archer Potter-Ariel Lily Potter**

**Jameson Fleamont Potter-Lillian Rose Potter (nee Evans)**

James stared at the parchment for a few minutes sitting down heavily in his chair. His son was alive if he were dead it would have shown the date of death. He ran a hand through his hair not sure how he would be breaking the news to his wife. A knock on the door drew his attention away and when he looked up, he saw Remus and Sirius entering the office. They closed the door behind them, and James knew they knew something was up since they knew he had lied to them earlier as Lily would have known had she been at the table and not in the garden.

"Well." Sirius said raising an eyebrow as James who refused to feel guilty, "we gave you a few minutes to yourself, but we want an- is that blood?" James quickly grabbed the blood before they could which only made them more suspicious.

"James."

"I'm handling it. I have to do this on my own." James told his two best friends

"Why? What's going on?" Remus asked, "Is it your blood? It smells...familiar somehow." James pressed his lips together then sighed

"You can't tell Lily...not yet...not until I have hard evidence. Not until I know for sure." James told them

"James you know you can trust us." Sirius said James opened his desk middle drawer and pulled out the first letter then places the family tree behind it and handed both items to Sirius. Remus read over his husband's shoulder and when they looked at the tree James saw them both tense before looking at James.

"Do you think-" Before Sirius could continue James showed him the photo, "bloody hell." Sirius sat down in a chair heavily, "Lily is going to kill us for keeping this from her you know, that right?"

"I am aware yes." James said fingering the vial of blood in his hands, "I just need to make sure that this is him. I'll ask to meet for lunch and you guys can be there hidden somewhere and if this is a trap then...at least I tried."

"Okay. We've got your back Jamie...always. What do you need from us?"

"I have a blood test here, I asked Severus to brew one when I got the letter last week." James moved to his cabinet and pulled out the vial of white liquid then pulled out a plain roll of parchment. Sirius and Remus held each end down, so it laid flat as James mixed the blood and the blood test potion together then poured it on the parchment. It only took a few seconds before Harry's name and face were painted on the parchment and under that showed his parentage which was himself and Lily of course. His date of birth, his current age was listed as well on the parchment as well as his immediate family which was his brother and sister. It was true. His son was alive.

"Now what?" Sirius asked

"Wait…look." They looked back at the parchment and saw what Remus had noticed

Creature: Half-Werewolf- Omega

"What does that mean?" James asked

"It means Harry was scratched or maybe he was bitten, and they were able to drain some of the infection out. The omega part is what I'm talking about. Male Omegas are exceedingly rare. They are very protected and are usually used as the pack omega because of their strong magical power. I'm assuming this is the pack he grew up in. Depending on how much of the infection was left in his body depends on if he has a heat or not." Remus explained, "if he has a heat then he mostly has been assigned as the pack omega which means-"

"He has most likely been raped and has been raised to believe that it's okay." James finished, "but he seems so happy in the photo."

"I could be wrong; I just know that's how most male omegas are treated. They're so rare that men who are gay or even bi will pay big money for even an hour with him. It's in their nature to be submissive."

"Great. I'll owl him again and set up lunch together and we'll plan after I get a response back."

_********************************************************************** ** _

James had sent his invitation to lunch that same day, but two weeks later still hadn't gotten a response. He was getting worried about what Remus told him that day. If it was true, then his son could be getting tortured as he enjoyed the hot summer air. He could be getting tortured as he played with Charlie on their brooms and as he helped Ariel with her summer homework. He couldn’t sleep well once he started thinking about it. He knew that Sirius and Remus knew why he suddenly had no appetite, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his plate most meals. What if Harry was starving while he was eating steak? What if he hadn't eaten in days? He knew that this was stupid, and he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. His appetite was gone, and his worry for his son was taking over his life. He knew if he told Lily that she would be doing the same thing, so he had decided not to tell her anything until he learned what was going on and fixed it. He couldn't tell his wife that he had found his son only to inform her that he could be getting raped and there was nothing they could do about it. James couldn't put his wife through that pain.

He spent a lot of his time in the office recently just staring at the picture of his smiling son. He didn't seem to be abused at all, didn't look like he was starving, he looked healthy, and he clearly loved the group of people he was with. He flipped the frame over and reread the words, and those weren't the words of someone raped by the group of men in the picture. He ran his fingers over the words then frowned when he felt something engraved in the wood backing. Running his fingers over it again, he traced each letter slowly and carefully. O... B? D? P! It was a P. F? T?...E! Okay. O..P..E. James didn't need the last letter as he opened the backing, a note fell out as well as the picture and the glass. Grabbing the letter, he unfolded it and saw the familiar handwriting of his son.

_**James,** _

_**As my blood would have told you I am an omega. You probably know by now what the rumor is about male omegas, that we are used and abused regularly. However, that is not the case...yet. My papa and father are doing all they can to keep me safe, but my father was injured when they protected me at 16. My papa is an omega as well when he was in a different pack he was abused and had run away and met his mate, my father. He had been severely damaged and wasn't able to conceive. The night I was bitten, they took me in and raised me. I was 13 when I was presented as an omega, my first heat starting only a few days later. The packed wanted me that first heat, but my father denied, and since I was only 13, they had to obey my father's rules. When I was 16, some of the pack alphas and betas tried to get to me, but my father held them off until the pack leader came and broke it up. When I turn 17, my father will no longer be able to refuse them, and I will be offered to the pack first then most likely sold in the black market. My papa is telling me to run away, but I can't leave them behind. In three weeks, July 27, we will be at the Dragons Scales Hotel off Diagon Alley. We will only be there for two nights and will most likely be leaving the country. Hopefully, you'll read this before we have already left. If not, I'll send a letter in August after we settle in somewhere. My papa and father are still hesitant about moving as a group, but I've mastered the puppy eyes, so I'll get what I want eventually.** _

_**Hoping to meet you soon,** _

_**Your son,** _

_**Harry** _ _**♡.** _

James reread that note multiple times before it finally registered, looking over at the calendar on the wall, he saw it was only July 24. He ran a hand through his hair as he breathed a sigh of relief. His son was fine and will be escaping in a few days. All he had to do was go there and convince his son to come to Potter Manor, where he would be safe. He was even okay with his Papa and Father coming to stay as well. They had guest rooms, and they could have their own wing if they'd rather. He didn't care; whatever it took to have his son home, he would do. James knew what his next step would have to be, telling his wife, he couldn't very well show up in the middle of the night with Harry without an explanation. So, gathering his Gryffindor courage and sending a prayer to the gods to let him survive, he left his office in search of Lily. James found her where she usually was in the summer, in the garden helping the house-elves tend to the many plants. They had a variety of herbs, fruits, vegetables, and flowers in the back garden.

"Lily flower? May I speak to you and survive the encounter?" James asked

"That depends on the topic." Lily said as she picked some basil and placed it in the basket.

"It's about Harry." James prepared himself for one of his glares that instantly made him feel guilty for bringing it up but was shocked when all she did was turn to look at him.

"What do we need to discuss this time?"

"He's alive." The silence that followed his words was deafening, and the tension was like a thick wall surrounding them. Her stare, the bright green eyes he loved so much, didn't show any emotion, and James was preparing to run for his life should she reach for her wand.

"He's what?" Lily's voice was soft and weak and barely reached his ears

"He's alive. I have proof in my office and-" Lily pushed him out of the way in her hurry, he quickly followed her inside the Manor then back up the flight of stairs into his office.

"Where? Where's the proof?" She demanded James hurried to hang her both blood tests as well as the picture and the first letter he sent. She sat on the couch in his office and looked at each item carefully, and he decided she was ready; he gave her the note he had just read.

"You have known for over two weeks that he was alive and didn't tell me?" She asked

"I couldn't tell you in case he was being raped or abused or... I don't know Lils I just couldn't do it!" James told her, "I'm sorry. I'm telling you now, though. We have three days to plan how we are going to get Harry here where he'll be safest."

"You're sleeping on the couch until I have my son back." She told him, "I don't mean the couch in our room. I mean the couch in the family room."

"What! But Lily-"

"No, James. You should have told me about the letter the day you got it. You will be using the decorative pillows and the itchy blanket in the cupboard." James' jaw dropped at her words

"You can't be serious. The itchy blanket gives me a rash."

"That's your problem." She told him, "The 28th, we will be at the hotel, and we will get my son even if we have to hogtie him understand?"

"Lily, we can't hogtie-" James stopped when Lily turned to him with a glare, "I'll be sure to practice my hogtying."

"You do that."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This use to be chapter 'Harry'.

James walked into Dragons Scales Hotel on the 28th with Lily, Sirius, and Remus. It was nicer than what he was expecting considering they were a family of werewolves, it wasn't a four-star hotel by any means, but it also wasn't the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around the main room, which was a dining area, much like the Leaky, but didn't spot anyone that looked like Harry, so headed to the barman.

"What can I do for you four? Rooms, drinks, or both?" The man asked

"I'm looking for my son; he would have arrived with two other men," James told the man.

"I thought they looked funny. It was obvious the boy wasn't their son despite their words. He looks like you. I'll call the room and tell them to come down.

"Thank you." James watched the man walk to the back office and waited.

"Well, that was easy." Sirius said

"Hopefully, it stays that way." Only a few minutes passed until he heard footsteps on the stairway. He turned towards it to wait only for a man to appear instead of Harry.

"You must be James. I'm Cador; Harry is upstairs." The man said

"James, my wife Lily, then my best friends who live with us, Sirius and Remus," James told him shaking his offered hand

"I'll bring you up. Come on." They followed Cador up four flights of stairs then to a door he opened. The room was like any hotel room with only two beds in the room. Harry was lying on the couch with his legs propped on the wall, too much like James use to do, and to make it even worse, he had a practice snitch flying above his head that he kept grabbing. It was scary. Another man was sitting on the foot of the bed with flashcards in his hands.

"I await a guardian spell?"

"Expecto Patronum. It’s to defend against dementors, which are wraith-like beings that feed off human happiness, thus generating feelings of depression and despair when nearby." Harry said

"Really?"

"Yes, Papa. Really."

"Then what is a boggart?"

"A boggart is an immortal shape-shifting nonbeing that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear."

"Right but yours is-"

"A dementor, yes, papa."

"So...how do you know which is which? And why is it a dementor? Does your boggart form mean anything? Why-" Harry grabbed a pillow, put it over his face, and groaned loudly into it.

"Please stop."

"Fine. Your flying ball is flying away." Like the seeker James could never be, Harry was on his feet and jumping from the bed to the couch, only to trip on the back of it and tumble to the floor but then raised his hand with the snitch in his grasp

"I got it!" Harry called out

"You almost broke your neck!" The man shouted

"But I got the snitch." James had to try ridiculously hard to stop from glancing at Sirius but failed. Their eyes met only seconds later, both trying to keep their amusement hidden.

"Lincoln. Let’s give them a few minutes alone. We'll get some food from across the street." Cador said, drawing the men's attention to them. Lincoln pressed his lips together before standing up and following Cador out of the room though not he was clearly not happy about it.

"He'll come around, he's just very protective of me." Harry told them

"Well, considering he has very good reasons to be, I don't blame him." James said, stepping further into the room, there were multiple books strewn around the room despite them only being there for a day, "Are you still in school or something?" James asked

"No, I'm studying. I'm taking most of my NEWTs early. I finished all the requirements—sort of. I still have a few papers I need to turn in. One of them being my project I contacted you about for the History of Magical Families. We were supposed to contact our closest blood relative and compare ourselves to them or something... I don't think. I think it's stupid, so I haven't finished it." Harry explained, "Besides, I'm homeschooled so I never actually stop learning, my papa thinks I'll forget something if he doesn't quiz me every day. Even on my birthday. How is that fair?"

"Complain when your birthday is actually during normal school months," James told him

"So which NEWTs are you taking?" Lily asked

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Dueling, Astronomy, Magic Studies, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Pureblood Relations, Demonology, Healing, Ward studies, and finally Spell Creations. Oh, and History of Magical Families, obviously." Harry listed

"Fourteen NEWTs?" James asked

"I already took my Divination, Xlyomancy, and Muggle Studies NEWTs six months ago. I still have to finish my Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions, but the Ministry told me I have to finish my studies at Hogwarts, so I won't be able to do them early considering those are Hogwarts core classes."

"Well, I feel stupid." James said, "I've only got six NEWTs."

"I like to know things, and I was very bored. I wasn't allowed to do much, so I read a lot of books and got interested in all the different subjects."

"So, by this time next year, you'll have 21 NEWTs potentially? Why do you even need that many?" Lily asked

"I don't. The likelihood of me getting a job is slim due to my heats and omega status as is then add my werewolf status I'll most likely work from home or be a stay-at-home parent one day. But I studied the books so I might as well take the NEWTs you never know when it'll come in handy."

"Well, that's certainly true, and I think it's great that you learned as much as you can. I took more NEWTs out of Hogwarts." Remus told Harry, who grinned, "I'm actually scheduled for a NEWT test this August for Spell Creations. The subject always interested me as a teenager, but I lost motivation in my 20's."

"What he means to say is that he and Sirius helped raise Charlie and Ariel, then we all got jobs at Hogwarts. Sirius. Remus and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with elective subjects like Dueling and Ward Studies. Sirius handles ward studies, Remus does first through fourth-year Defense then handles dueling from third year and up and I do OWL and NEWT level Defense and help with their classes when needed." James explained to Harry

"So, do you know where you're going tomorrow?" Lily asked

"Father has a home in Italy. I've been trying to convince them to go without me, but they won't listen to me. My scent is unique and very distinguishable. I took a scent blocker today, but those can cause fertility problems if taken every day for longer than a few months, and they make my heat harder to deal with. I avoid them when I can for those reasons. But if I go with them, I will have to take them every day since they are not allowed to have wards."

"Why aren't they allowed to have wards?"

"If a house is registered to a werewolf, the ministry is allowed to make unexpected visits, so wards aren't allowed," Remus explained

"Which is why Remus' name isn't on anything. If he had his name on a vault as the sole owner, then the Ministry would be allowed to track his purchases and tax him if the vault went over a certain amount. Which is why he always has my Gringotts cards and not his own."

"What about vaults passed down to you through family means?"

"As long as it doesn't go through Ministry paperwork, then it's fine that why Papa's money wasn't taken."

"We did come here with more than just the intention of seeing you. Not only as the heir to the Potter family but also a blood descendant, then the blood wards around the Manor will protect you from anyone who isn't welcomed. We wanted to ask if you'd consider coming home with us." James told him

"As much as I would like to, I don't think it's such a good idea right now. At least not all the time. My heat could affect Remus, and we wouldn't know it until too late. My heat is due in two weeks, and in one week, my scent will change, and if it negatively affects him without our knowledge, then things will get weird fast. Hogwarts, we'll be able to test it each month a little more, but until we know for sure we won't wake up locked together in any way, then it's best to keep our distance. Besides, I'd need to build a nest to spend my heat in, and it takes weeks to do that. I'm quite picky."

"What do you mean by locked together?" Sirius asked, frowning when Harry and Remus blushed.

"I mean... my heat would cause a knot to form, and we would be locked together," Harry said

"You're not a werewolf, and I don't go through a rut because of that, so I don't knot like some alphas do who mate with a werewolf," Remus told his husband

"Seriously? I'm jealous. How do we get you to knot me?" Remus covered his face in his hands

"Moving on from that. How about you stay a week with us and let your parents settle on Italy together alone. Then we'll send you to Italy to spend the rest of the summer with them and then Hogwarts we'll have together." Lily compromised, "we want your birthday, at least."

  
"Yeah...okay. we can do that. Besides, hopefully, right after my heat, I'll be doing my NEWTs." Harry said, "I'll pack my things tonight; we were planning on leaving tomorrow at noon."

  
"We'll be here to take you to the manor then," James told him


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! I COMBINED CHAPTERS 'Potter Manor' & 'Birthday' TOGETHER SO HARY'S BIRTHDAY ISN'T SEPARATED INTO TWO CHAPTERS !!

Remus had been preparing himself for Harry's scent, he didn't exactly know how to prepare himself as he didn't exactly know what he would smell like. He also didn't know if it would bother him at all as he has never been around an omega wolf before that didn't have scent blockers or their alphas scent on them. The day following Harry's first night here Remus relaxed as his scent didn't know other him it was hardly there actually. However, he hadn't been prepared to wake up in the dead of the night one night to a scent alarmingly similar to Sirius'. So similar in fact that the only difference was that this scent had traces of a fertile omega which told him it was Harry. Looking over at the calendar he realized it was 31st, which meant it was Harry's and Charlie's birthday, but for an omega wolf it also meant their alpha mate would be able to scent them out properly. Remus's eyes widen and he sat up when that revelation sunk in and what it meant. It also meant Harry knew.

Omegas could smell their mates before the alphas could smell them, it was a safety precaution so that the omega could stay close to their alpha who would have an unexplainable need to protect them. Usually, they would pass it off as them being an omega and until the omegas 17th birthday they wouldn't think twice about it. Harry knew Remus was his- wait... Sirius what Remus' mate. He frowned as he thought about that, does that mean Sirius is also Harry's mate or-

"I can hear you thinking in my sleep Moony." Sirius grumbled causing Remus to look at his husband, "why are you awake?"

"You don't smell anything?" Remus asked

"Smell anything? Remus, I swear to you I didn't fart this time."

"No that's not what I meant. Never mind. I woke up and can't fall back to sleep." Sirius hummed sleepily; Remus only had to wait a few seconds before he was asleep again. He got out of the bed and put on a robe tying it at the waist before leaving his bedroom to head down to the kitchens before he could reach his destination, he heard voices coming from the living room and headed there. Harry was kneeling upfront of the fireplace speaking to someone.

"But father, please... I can't stay here. They're going to hate me."

"Harry no one is going to hate you. You can’t control these things."

"But they're married, I can't come between a married couple father. It's wrong. I'll be called a homewrecker for the rest of my life." Cador laughed without a care that it was currently four in the morning Italy time, three here in England.

"You won't be called a homewrecker. Harry."

"But what will James say?!"

"He'll probably be glad that his best friends will be tasked with taking his omegas son's virginity."

"Father!" Cador laughed

"I'm kidding. It'll take some time for everyone Harry, but if he really loves you then he'll accept it. There's nothing to be done. Your mates are your mated Harry, I know you think you'll ruin their marriage, but you won't. It'll take time for all of you to even be comfortable with the idea, let alone start acting like a couple. You won't be laying in their bed tomorrow Harry. Give it time. He will notice your scent no matter what you do, might as well accept it now. And besides weren't you just blushing about how cute they were a few days ago?"

"No." Harry said tensely, "I don't remember doing anything of the sort."

"Must have been my other omega son- Oh wait I don't have another son."

"You must have dreamt it." Harry told him, "I'll see you when they either kick me out, I run away, or when I come back in a few years after going to another country and changing my identity."

"You are such a drama queen. I'll see you in a week and a half. Have fun today okay? It's your birthday, they probably won't say anything until tomorrow for that reason."

"Here’s to hoping." Remus hurried to the kitchen when Harry was about to end the floo call. He grabbed a kettle and filled it with water before putting it on stove glad that James had enforced a rest period for the manor house-elves. Otherwise, he was sure they would have been in here demanding he eats something like they use to do when he was a teenager. When the kettle started whistling, he took it off the stove and poured it into his already prepared mug. After a slight hesitation, he made a second mug and put a light sleeping aid in them both before carrying both mugs upstairs. Holding both mugs in one hand he knocked on Harry's bedroom door gently in case he fell asleep. The door opened and Remus saw Harry was sitting on his bed with schoolbooks opened on every inch of it.

"I saw you were up on my way to the kitchens made you tea with a light sleeping aid. It'll just help you fall asleep." Remus told him

"Oh, thank you." Harry accepted the mug Remus was handing to him, "what are you doing up?"

"Just one of those nights it seems. You should close them up and get to sleep. Long day tomorrow. Happy birthday by the way." Harry smiled and nodded as he sipped his tea

"How big is it going to be exactly?"

"Let's just say out heard will hurt within five minutes."

"Perfect." Remus chuckled and before he could think it through, he ran a hand through Harry's hair, "see you tomorrow."

"Night." Remus left room swallowing heavily as he closed the door behind him, he hurried to his room to see Sirius awake lying in bed.

"Does Harry wear cologne to bed?" Remus laughed despite himself which caused Sirius to grin and laugh along with him.

"I'll explain later. Here have some sleeping aid laced tea and let's get to sleep."

_********************************************** ** _

It had been traditional since the first birthday; Lily would make breakfast and they would go surprise the birthday person. They did it with everyone and everyone knew to sleep clothed the night before because they would be bursting the door open and a little bit of nudity wasn't going to stop James' awful singing.

"So, who's bedroom do we go to first?" James asked as he carried a plate of breakfast with significantly more fruits than the other. Harry liked fruit which was weird because most werewolves didn't like it at all, but he ate a fruit salad every day for breakfast either a side or as the main dish. James was like that as well and the two of them could go through the entire fruit garden without a problem if Lily didn't stop them.

"We'll go to Harry's. It's closer." Lily said carrying Charlie's plate that had more pancakes than the other one. They stopped upfront of Harry's door and after the count of three James burst through the door of Harry's room. Harry's bed was empty however his desk was not, and Harry was fast asleep there with his ink bottle spilled and quite possibly spilling all over an important essay and his face as it laid on the parchment. His bed was messier than it was earlier that morning when Remus gave him his tea. That mug was on the wood floor empty and tipped over on its side.

"Look at him how dare we try to wake him." Lily cooed causing James to look at her scandalized

"I do a lot of things for you Lily Flower, but I will not break tradition." James told her and with that, he walked to the desk and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"Go away." Harry mumbled

"No. Wakey wakey. Come we have to wake Charlie up too." Harry groaned and lifted his every badly ink-stained face off the desk, "What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know. Remus drugged me." Remus snorted

"I told you it was laced with a sleeping aid. I heard him up at 3 this morning and I made tea like I do when I wake up or can't sleep. It would have taken about an hour to actually knock him out so probably at 4." Remus explained

"Well, your essay is ruined and it's your birthday which means no schoolwork." James said conjuring up a wet cloth and wiping Harry's face-off, "come on let's go wake, Charlie."

_******************************************************************************** ** _

After breakfast, Harry took a nap until 1 then took a shower for the party at 2. Harry was actively trying to keep his distance from Remus and Sirius so much that he left a room entirely when Remus entered. It was pointless, and Harry should know that it was useless, but he still did it.

"Is Harry mad at you?" Sirius whispered when Harry sat on the other end of the couch, wrapping himself in a blanket as if that would block his scent from him.

"Not to my knowledge," Remus told him, James was frowning as he looked between Remus and Harry. When he looked to Remus questioningly, Remus shrugged. James stood and headed for the couch they were sitting at and tapped Harry's knee.

"Scoot, I want to sit beside you, but I need the arm." Harry visibly tensed and looked wide-eyed at James.

"We can sit somewhere else together?" Harry offered

"Just scoot over, Remus doesn't bite. Well, he bites Sirius, but that's because he's his mate. He won't bite you, so scoot." Remus winced at the horrible choice of words James just spoke and could see Harry wince before he scooted as asked. Harry sat crossed legged on the couch cushion, his knee an inch or two away from his leg.

"Harry, you okay? You're shaking. Does it have something to do with him being an alpha?" James asked

"REMUS AND SIRIUS ARE MY MATE AND IM GOING TO RUIN THEIR MARRIAGE, AND EVERYONE WILL CALL ME A HOMEWRECKER, AND YOU'LL HATE ME!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry burst into tears, James looked to Remus who was staring at Harry. Remus was currently fighting Moony, who wanted to pull his omega onto his lap and snuggle him and scent him. Remus looked to Sirius, who was staring wide-eyed at the crying teen.

"Did he just say you two were his mate?" James asked

  
"Mates. It would be plural, James, because there's two..." Remus trailed off and pressed his lips together when James stared at him, "it doesn't matter actually."

"I thought... you and Sirius."

"We are. However, our pairing was unusual, werewolves always mate with another werewolf. An alpha is almost always with an omega, especially when the beta is human. I told you two when we found out Sirius was my mate how unusual it was. Not having a werewolf mate can actually harm an alpha or an omega."

"What? How?" Sirius asked as James pulled Harry into him and rubbed his back and side.

"Well, an omega goes through a heat and an alphas knot is the only thing that helps them, and it ends the heat quicker. An alpha not having a rut is unheard of, and if it takes too long for one to be triggered, then the first one can kill the omega because of the entire pent up...energy. I’ve never experienced a rut because pheromones, although canine, aren’t an omega. Omegas stretch naturally to accommodate an alphas knot, so their scents are what causes the knot and rut." Remus explained as best he could from what he could remember, "If an alpha finds their human mate first, then it's most likely they'll have an omega mate or that human will be turned into a wolf and be an omega."

"And you didn't think to tell me there would possibly be another person in our relationship or that I was going to be turned into a wolf by some type of fate?!" Sirius asked

"Sirius, you were so horny back then you wouldn't have batted an eye at a triad. Then I just forgot about it, and we got married. I was never around any werewolves anyway, so I never thought about it. I was perfectly happy with you, and omega, a rut, a knot, none of it ever crossed my mind."

"You don't seem shocked about it, so when did you find out?" James asked

"Earlier this morning, when I woke up and couldn't sleep."

"You've known for almost 12 hours and didn't tell me!" Sirius shouted before he rolled his eyes and stood up leaving the room. A door slammed in the distance, causing Harry to jump and James arms to tighten around Harry.

"Harry, go get ready for the party. The Weasleys will be here soon," James said, Harry nodded and ran out of the room.

"James-"

"He's my son Remus."

"Do you honestly think if I had a choice, I'd choose Harry. I'd choose a 17-year-old virgin who is the son of my best friend and twin brother to a boy I helped raised and see as my own cub."

"Can’t you reject him? Didn't you threaten Sirius with a rejection?"

"I could yes, but then we would have to file him through the Ministry. Then three months later, he would be sold to the highest bidder. Any money he gets will be transferred into that person's name, and Harry will most likely be-"

"Okay, I get it. I know, alright. Logically I know this is a good thing. A blessing in disguise, but I've known you for over twenty years, almost thirty actually, and now you're going to be in charge of my son's sexual things." Remus grimaced

"I'm not too happy about this, either you know."

"I know… I know. I need a drink. Go makeup with your husband, and we'll talk tonight after the party with Lily." James left the room, and Remus sighed heavily before heading upstairs. He hesitated when he heard Harry still crying in his bedroom, but reluctantly he carried on to his room and walked in. Sirius was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Want to talk?" Remus asked

"Not to you." Remus sighed, then bent over and kissed his forehead, then nose then cheek. Right when Sirius turned to him to a proper kiss, the sound of the Weasleys interrupted them.

"I'm sorry. I was going to talk to you after the party with Harry. I wanted the three of us to talk before everyone else knew."

"So, what do we do?"

"For now, nothing. Let's just survive the party. Come on." Sirius rolled out of bed and followed Remus down the stairs.

"Good afternoon Molly, Arthur, other Weasleys," Sirius said

"Good afternoon, Sirius, Remus. Where is Harry, we are so excited to meet him." Molly said

"He's getting dressed for the party," Remus told her.

"So, what's he like?" Ron asked

"He's one hell of a seeker from what little we've seen. We haven't been able to get him on a broom yet." Sirius told him

"Not as good as me, I bet." Ginny said

"Hey, is Harry down here yet?" Charlie asked walking into the sitting room

  
"He'll be down soon, I'm sure. In the meantime, we have a backyard to decorate, and the mothers have some baking." Remus led the group to the backyard where some of the house-elves were already decorating while Molly headed to the kitchen to help Lily and the house-elves.

***

When Harry did come down, he did the exact same thing he did earlier and avoided Remus and Sirius at all costs. Even going as far as knocking over a pitch full of ice water just to go refill it in the kitchen when nothing else needed doing. The behavior carried on throughout the party, and when the last guest finally left, he had immediately tried to go upstairs.

"Not so fast, Harry." James said, "Charlie take Ariel upstairs, will you?"

"Sorry, Harry. I wish I could help." Charlie said as he pulled her upstairs

"I was wondering when we would talk to him about today. What's been going on anyway? Yesterday you and Remus were talking about your favorite author." Lily said as she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to the sitting room where Remus and Sirius were already seated.

"I didn't want to tell you until after the party." James told her as he warded the room, "want to tell her, or should I?" He asked his son

"Sirius and Remus... just happens to be... you know…important." Harry said

"Wow. When I need you to cry, you decide to actually keep your composure. Traitor." James said

"I was under a lot of pressure from you. Not my fault you investigated."

"I'll tell her. As an omega, Harry knows who his mate is as soon as he meets them, however, the alphas won't be able to tell until their omega is of age. It's a safety precaution. When Harry turned 17, his scent traveled around the house, and it woke me up. At first, I thought Sirius was just awake and couldn't sleep, but when Sirius was in fact fast asleep beside me, I realized it was Harry. He and Sirius' scents are remarkably similar, which told me he was my mate like Sirius is." Remus explained standing upfront of them

"Wait... I thought... my son is...no. Absolutely not. Reject him." Harry tensed and looked at Remus in fear

"No. For many reasons. One of them is because have a mate is incredibly special. It's hard to explain, but you don't just reject your mate because of an age gap or because of a marriage. Another reason is that Harry would be sold as a sex slave if I reject him." Remus told her, she pressed her lips together and turned away.

"If you're his mate, then why has he been avoiding you two all day? Shouldn't he have been attached to you? Isn't finding your mate supposed to be celebrated?" She asked

"It's a different circumstance," Remus told her.

"There's nothing to be done about it anyway. He's our mate, even if you told us to reject him, we wouldn't." Sirius said, standing up, "Considering the circumstances, we will respect your wishes and James as a gentleman, I will properly court your son and heir to your standards."

"So, I'm supposed to sit back and let you two...do what exactly?"

"I'd rather not think about it, to be honest," James said, earning a glare from Lily.

"We can start with a date if you wish. It can be in the gazebo in the back, perfect eyesight from the back patio." Sirius offered

"Or it can wait until Hogwarts." Lily said

"We are sort of on a time limit." Harry spoke up, "The pack I grew up in will be going to the ministry first thing tomorrow morning. They'll try to claim ownership as soon as the 90-day period is over after I turn of age. After 90 days, if I'm not marked in any way by my alpha mate or mates in this case, then the Ministry will take me into their custody and will sell me until my mates can buy me back."

"What?" Sirius asked, turning to look at Harry.

"I'm a male omega, the only right I have is to an education and to breathe the air in the Ministry. That's it." Harry said with a shrug

"What type of mark?" Remus asked

"Usually, a scent mark would work, but they can lie about it. It doesn't have to be a mating mark; it has to be any mark that will show ownership."

"Would the Black Family ring work?" Sirius asked

"Since you're not a werewolf, it would work for you, but because of that reason again, they can take me away still due to needs not being met. Meaning my heats. You will most likely knot as well as my wolf sees you as an alpha, but it would depend on how you view yourself towards me as well. So, if you don't act like an alpha, when my heats start affecting you, then you most likely won't knot. If you act like an alpha, then you will knot. It's very scientific, and we can discuss it later. Point is only an alpha's claim will matter."

"So, in 90 days, you have to be claimed by Remus, or else you can be sold as a sex slave."

"Yes. Don't be surprised if a ministry worker comes over tomorrow to meet with you about it. My information would have updated by now as the heir to the Potter fortune, making you guys my legal guardians."

"It's been a long day. Let's all just sleep on it." Lily said, rubbing her forehead tiredly, Harry ran out of the room without a second to spare.

"Someone hates confrontations," James said

"See you in the morning. Come on Remus, let's get to bed." Sirius and Remus headed upstairs to their room and, with a small goodnight to each other, turned the lights off and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This use to be 'Ministry Worker'

Harry was extremely smart, they figured that out quickly and not just book smart. He and Remus could spend hours talking about something without even realizing it. It would get so animated that they would use their hands and arms when they spoke. The day following his birthday he and Remus, after a tense awkward silence, got back to their routine. With them both studying a subject and taking a NEWT soon they spoke about that a lot and would study together. When James found them, it was no different. They were sitting in the Manor library at a round table with multiple books and parchment scrolls scattered around them. He hated to interrupt their study session for something he was sure would make Harry and Remus uncomfortable, but he had no other choice.

"Hey, guys... there's some ministry workers here to speak with us." They turned to him and Harry visibly tensed, "if they want to take you, they'll have to go through your mother first and trust me, they won't survive that encounter. Come on it'll be alright." Remus stood up and placed a gentle hand on Harry's neck squeezing softly. Harry relaxed, not much, but enough to stand and head to the sitting room where Sirius and Lily were. Lily had her arms folded and was glaring at the workers, amongst the workers was Harry's old pack alpha as well as his second in command who eyed Harry hungrily.

"See he's not marked therefore as his pack alpha I am to have him with us until his alphas get approved by us." The pack alpha said stepping forward, Remus growled while pulling Harry behind him.

"I would like them to leave. As Lord Potter, head of this family and lord of the house I don't feel comfortable with having aggressive alphas in my home with my kids present." James said looking to the ministry workers who didn't seem happy with the formal request. The werewolf turned to James and growled lowly

"As his pack alpha-"

"Harry was scented as part of Remus pack first, the minute he was born Remus scent marked him. Remus is his pack alpha and his alpha. I have three lawyers and I can get more. Get out."

"Is this true? An alpha scent marked him at birth?" The worker asked

"Yes. We can provide memories, all of us can and Albus Dumbledore was a witness as well." James turned back to the alpha, "leave before I make you leave. You're upsetting my son and I don't feel comfortable with my other kids here while you're growling. Take your friend with you." The alpha growled loudly and snapped his jaw before he grabbed his second in command and left through the floo.

"Harry do you have anything in your name that we should know about?" The worker asked, Harry, folded his arms and pressed his lips together

"Yes." The worker looked at him waiting for him to elaborate, but he didn't so the worker huffed.

"What is in your name?"

"A vault."

"Number?"

"Three of them." James coughed to cover his laughter when the worker sighed exasperatedly

"What are all three of the vaults numbers?"

"I'm not required to inform you of the numbers associated with the vaults if I've already put in a transfer of ownership which I have. James will be getting a letter of ownership of the vaults once the transfer is approved." Harry told the worker evenly, "and yes I have copies of the paperwork." Harry turned to leave the room to go get said paperwork

"Shouldn't ask permission to leave the room first?" The worker snapped

"I only ask permission to suck dick actually and I'm on my knees for that sweetie." James' eyes widen unexpectedly, and he had to hold in his laughter as his son's sass. Sirius was covering his mouth to keep his amusement hidden and like school kids when they met each other's eyes they burst into laughter.

"You two are like children," Remus said shaking his head,

"Harry has such sass and it comes out for the best responses," Sirius said bent over as he laughed

"I wouldn't know where he gets it from," Lily said looking at James who was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"You allow your omega to say such things?" The worker said looking see at Remus who shrugged

"I like the sass." Remus said, "Besides if you ask a stupid question, you'll get a stupid answer." Harry came back in with a piece of parchment and handed it over to the worker. He looked it over and with reluctance handed it back to Harry.

"Fine. Anything else in your possession that you are not allowed to have? A wand perhaps?"

"You can't be serious," James said interrupting

"Omegas aren't allowed a wand until they are mated, completely mated." The worker told him with a smirk, Harry pulled out his wand and handed it over without any reluctance and James stared at him in shock.

"Well can't I hold on to it?" James asked. "He has-"

"School. He has school coming in September." Remus said interrupting James

"No. He won't be handling a wand until he is mated, and it will be given to his alpha who will decide if and when to give it back to him."

"Its fine guys. I knew this was coming." Harry told them

"Anything else or can you leave now?" Lily asked

"A few more questions. Harry, is this the wand you use for your everyday spell casting?"

"Yes."

"This is your only wand?"

"Yes."

"Remus, is this the only wand you've seen Harry use?"

"Yes."

"James same question?"

"Yes, that is the only wand my son has used."

"Lily?"

"Yes, you scumbag." James did not laugh; he just had a profoundly serious itch in his throat.

"Sirius?"

"It’s Lord Black if you please and yes."

"Then that is all. When you come for your NEWTs you will be given your wand back while being supervised and you are expected to give it back immediately. Have a good day." The ministry worker left through the floo and the others looked at Harry

"Come on let's go get you a second wand," James said

"That was my second wand. My first wand and the wand that chose me has been in this box since I got it. Ollivander knew about the laws and offered me a second wand." Harry said pulling out a wand box and then pulling out a wand James hadn't seen from it.

"You sneaky dog. You never used it, so the second wand was considered your primary wand."

"Exactly. It'll take time getting used to it, but I've been waiting to use this wand for years we just couldn't risk it."

"You evil genius. You are like an evil mixture of James and I. Merlin help you two." She said looking to Sirius and Remus

"Come on let's get you use to your wand," Remus said placing a hand on the back of Harry's neck before leading him out of the room back to the library. Sirius frowned folding his arms, he was used to having Remus by him all the time, sure Remus and Harry had spent a lot of time in the library before, but it was different now.

"Someone is jealous. Just go to the library with them." James said

"I am not jealous; I'm just not use to Remus having someone else to spend his time with is all. Besides, I don't want to hear them talk about books. I'll find something Harry and I can do together anyway."

"Isn't apart of being mates finding something to do together? All three of you?" Lily asked

"Yes. AFTER we've established that Harry and I have just as many things to do and talk about as he and Remus." Sirius said walking out of the room

"Is he serious?" Lily asked looking to James

"Unfortunately." James said with a sigh and a shake of his head, "should we tell Remus?"

"No. We should stock up on popcorn." James snorted

"And you wonder why I haven't matured yet," James told her

"Come on I still can't find my favorite sweater; I swear if Sirius stole it again, we're kicking him out."

"You said that last time and ended up buying him the same sweater in green as revenge knowing he wouldn't wear it despite really wanting to because it was green."

"Maybe I'll buy it in yellow this time."

"Yeah... I wouldn't know where Harry gets it from."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This use to be 'Hogwarts'

Harry got to the platform early so he could get a room to himself, it was all the way in the back and he quickly locked it so no one would try to sit with him. His heat had been worse than he had been prepared for due to his minimal nest at the new home and not having anything with his alpha’s scents on it. Harry has been uptight ever since and he didn't know how to handle it. He paced the small room the entire ride to Hogwarts and if he wasn't pacing, he was sitting and bouncing his leg. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, he pushed his way out of the train and into the first carriage he saw, his leg was jittery the entire ride to the school, but he didn't care. Hurrying out he ran inside the school and followed the students into the great hall, and he ran straight to Remus and Sirius who was talking with James and Lily at the head table. He grabbed both of his mates and dragged them to the side room before anyone could even speak Harry ripped opened Remus' shirt and hugged him snuggling into his bare chest. His tense muscles relaxed, but not completely making him let out a pitiful whine and reach Sirius pulling him up against his back.

"Your shirt Siri...he needs skin contact apparently. It just means he needs out scent and comfort." Remus told his mate as he pulled Harry to the couch, Sirius made quick work of his buttons and came over wrapping his arm around Harry. Harry shifted them so that Sirius and Remus sandwiched him between their bare chests letting his body relax completely now.

"What caused this?" Sirius asked

"My heat was horrible this month and I've been tense ever since it ended. My nest wasn't built properly, and it was poorly planned and then I forgot to get something with your scents on it. I didn't feel safe and I was paranoid, and it was horrible."

"Why didn't you have someone get you something."

"He was in heat Sirius; he was spending it in his nest which no one is supposed to know its location to. No one except the mate that is. If someone finds his nest, he has to move it, but if someone finds it during his heat it sets off this uncontrollable panic. A nest is a safe place for the omega and their Cubs and if someone finds it then the omega feels like they didn't find a safe place for their Cubs. Which is why they couldn't even if they wanted to." Remus explained just before a knock at the door had Remus craning to see James poking his head into the room.

"Everything okay?" James asked

"Yeah, you can come in, Harry just needs our scents and skin contact. His heat wasn't nice to him." James and Lily stepped up to the couch and looked down at Harry snuggling into Remus' chest.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Lily asked

"No. I just need them for a few minutes. Their scents."

"I need a new shirt. Your son ripped mine." Remus said

"Sorry." Harry mumbled

"It's just a shirt." Remus shifted them slightly for a better position

"Are you serious?! When I rip your buttons, you go on a three-hour lecture about money and clothes, but he gets a four worded sentence?" Sirius said in fake outrage

"When you do it it's for completely different reasons," Remus told him

"He needed your scent, I needed your-"

"If you finish that sentence Sirius Orion Black, I swear I will murder you."

"It's not like Harry doesn't know we have sex, Remus."

"Stop talking you pop a hard-on like a teenager Sirius."

"He's very attentive, he likes to show his appreciation there's nothing wrong with that."

"You're almost 38 you shouldn't be popping hard-ons after seeing me shirtless. You should be out of that stage by now."

"Not my fault he likes you."

"Both of you shut up. I have to go out there and eat soon and I'm the actual teenager." Harry said

"Which is why I told Sirius to not finish the sentence."

"You mentioned my hard on first." Sirius told him

"Because you were about to say something completely inappropriate."

"And you mentioning my ability to pop a hardy isn't inappropriate?"

"Well, thanks for the cuddle. I'm leaving now." Harry climbed off Sirius and left the room just as James came back tossing Remus a shirt. Harry sat down beside Charlie despite being sorted in Slytherin yesterday when his father brought him over.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked

"I just had to talk to them about something."

*****************

"Do you want to be shown to the dorms first?" James asked after dinner

"I won't be using them so no."

"Well, you may want to use them you never know," James said

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to, Remus would go on a murder spree."

"I will?" Remus asked amused

"Well picture this I will be sleeping in a small room with four other teenage boys there who probably wank on the daily. You will eventually start to smell them on me not including if they wank in their bed the scent travels and-"

"Yeah, James I would go on a murder spree." Remus said as he pulled Harry closer to him and Sirius not liking that idea one bit.

"I am really glad I can't smell that stuff." James told them

"Which reminds me can you please tell Charlie the proper sanitation procedure after a wank session includes soap and not just water."

"I think I'm going to puke. I share food with him and you're telling me this whole time he hasn't used soap?"

"Well, he didn't today I can tell you that." James gagged

"Changing the subject. When are you getting your NEWTs results?" Lily asked looking to Harry

"Sometime within the next few weeks, I think. I'm fairly sure I passed them all, haven't failed one yet at least."

"Well considering how much you studied I'd be shocked if you didn't pass." James told him as he opened the room to their family suite. It was almost like an apartment would be with a sitting area, a ridiculously small basic kitchenette and bedrooms and bathrooms.

"This is Charlie's and Ariel's room, but they hardly use them, and this is yours. Each room has its own bathroom and there's a main bathroom over there." James pointed out each door one of them had Charlie's name on it and the other had Ariel's name on it so those were easy to distinguish between.

"You know I could have taken the room Dumbledore offered." Harry told him

"No, I want you here however if you want the room you still have access to it through that door there." The door he mentioned was the only door that was brown instead of black and had Harry's name on it. "You're welcome to it, but you're also welcome to your room with us. I read omegas like to be by family when they sleep."

"We do. Makes us feel safer. Omegas are always alert; our job is to protect cubs and so we are usually the first ones alerted to danger. We usually tell the alphas after we've protected them. My role in the pack I was with was Lead Cub Protector so if a fight got too close to the cubs and other omegas it was my job to protect them. The alphas job is to protect the pack the omegas is to protect the cubs and the alpha though the alpha never wants to admit that."

"Have you had to fight before?" James asked worriedly

"The pack I was with was considered rogue so yeah there were a lot of fights. Most of them didn't go to the omegas or cubs as their main goal was to get the alpha, but there were a few fights I had to jump into. I'm bigger than the average omega, I was as big as the alphas some of them in was even bigger than, so no one really thought I was an omega until they got a hold my scent. Which is why I was chosen as Cub Protector."

"I keep forgetting that werewolves are actually well...wolves. you hear about them growing up but they're just the boogeymen man until you actually meet one and when we found out about Remus well, he was the complete opposite of what I was told." Sirius said

"Most werewolves are like Remus and me, but there's the select few that allow the wolf to take over. My wolf and I are pretty close actually it's hard to explain, but I’m sure Remus has tried to."

"Yeah, he's made it seem like there's another voice in your head on away."

"Yeah, something like that like right now my wolf wants me on your lap, but I have talked him down and now he's pouting. It’s almost a voice but not really a voice. For me, it's more like I know what he wants, and he tries to influence me to do it."

"Sounds complicated." Sirius said with a grimace

"It's hard to explain and everyone's relationship with their wolf is different so mine won't be the same as Remus'."

"No, we don't like each other." Remus told Harry

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure we just don't."

"Well let me talk to him." Remus raised an eyebrow and looked to Harry, "I'm his omega, Remus. He'll like me."

"And how exactly do you expect to talk to him?" Remus asked

"The usual way? Turn into him doofus."

"Do you have control over a full moon that I don't know about? How exactly do you expect me to turn into him?"

"The same way I do? How else would you do it?” Remus looked at Sirius who was just as confused as he was, Harry looked at everyone's confused faces and frowned. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, "the last time we checked the full moon was the only way to turn into a werewolf."

"You haven't changed into your wolf except on full moons? Remus that's not healthy. No wonder your wolf doesn't like you. You keep him locked up all the time."

"Nowhere in books has it said that we can change into our wolf anytime we want."

"That's because only werewolves are supposed to know that secret. It's a secret weapon for unexpected attacks. Just come over here and try to change into Moony."

"Shouldn't we wait for Remus to have wolfsbane first?" Sirius asked worriedly

"You drink that poison?" Harry asked looking to Remus

"Don't you?"

"Absolutely not. Remus that's bad for you and your wolf. After prolonged use, it affects your sperm count and fertility rate. I took it once and my wolf was mad at me for weeks afterward. You're never taking that again, Remus. It's bad for your health and it makes your wolf antsy which is why no one takes it anymore. I promise you will not be a threat to this school or its students, but you must trust your wolf and its clear you don't. Your wolf is a part of you and that's something you'll have to accept then you must trust him, he was made into the wolf he is because of you. If you ask him right now if you let him run wild if he'll go eat a student, he'll tell you no. Also remember he's six years younger than you so when you were a teenager he wasn't, which is why he was so out of control. He's only 31 just like mine is only 11. Padfoot is only 21 same as Prongs which is why Sirius's sex drive doesn't match his age. We'll start working on your wolf this weekend, at that time you need to talk to him and accept him. I'm going to sleep I've had a long two weeks with my heat and NEWTs. Talk more in the morning." Harry kissed everyone's cheeks before going into his bedroom locking the door once it was shut.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: It isn't graphic at all. For anyone confused Remus is more tame and calm than what we've come to know for alpha verse things because his omega is a virgin. It's like an unwritten rule that you don't take your omegas virginity during a heat or a rut, also Harry's emotions come off as scents. So Remus as his alpha can tell Harry isn't ready for sex so therefore he has more control over himself however next rut will not be that way as Harry will be mated by then. Everything happening in this chapter is consensual however there are pieces of force it is very very very brief. Like only a few sentences. I wanted this to show a side of Harry he hadn't seen yet as he deals with being with a married couple. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! I have so many drafts of stories and this story has really encouraged me to maybe publish more when I'm ready.

_**Authors Note: It isn't graphic at all. For anyone confused Remus is tamer and calmer than what we've come to know for alpha verse things because his omega is a virgin. It's like an unwritten rule that you don't take your omegas virginity during a heat or a rut, also Harry's emotions come off as scents. So, Remus as his alpha can tell Harry isn't ready for sex so therefore, he has more control over himself however next rut will not be that way as Harry will be mated by then. Everything happening in this chapter is consensual however there are pieces of force it is very brief. Like only a few sentences. I wanted this to show a side of Harry he hadn't seen yet as he deals with being with a married couple. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! I have so many drafts of stories and this story has really encouraged me to maybe publish more when I'm ready. ** _

Harry curled up on the couch frowning at the fire flickering in the fireplace. The past few days Harry had been getting aroused every time Remus was near him and he didn't know why. He knew some part of it was because he was his alpha, and his scent was all over the place. But this was constant arousal, and it was making him go crazy. He knew right now Sirius and Remus who going at it like rabbits in their room since it was currently 2 in the morning. Harry couldn't sleep though, not while his alpha was letting out pheromones that were calling to him. Suddenly Harry's eyes widen, and he tensed before he shot up off the couch and ran to his mate's bedroom door. He banged on it calling Sirius' name.

"Shit... Remus stop." Harry heard Sirius say then a growl followed, "I know, but it must be urgent so get off... Remus seriously get off. Remus-" Harry pulled his wand out and blasted the lock and ran in not paying much attention to them. Harry ran over and doing what his Papa told him to do grabbed Remus' knot grimacing slightly at the wet sticky texture and yanking him out of Sirius.

"Ow! Fuck Harry what the hell!" Sirius shouted from the bed rolling onto his side.

"I'll explain later just stay there." Remus growled and was fighting Harry but Harry had a tight grip on his knot so there wasn't much he could do or anywhere he could go. Then Remus turned to him and pinned him to the wall. "No...Remus... Remus no. You're going into a rut you can't be with Sirius. You'll hurt him." Harry said fighting off the werewolves' hands that were grabbing at him, "Sirius I need you to go get James. Right now." Sirius hurried out of the room after pulling on some pants.

"Mine. My omega. Sweet omega. Let me take care of you." Remus mumbled as he sniffed him, his hand grabbed his hard cock. Harry quickly pushed it away though getting a growl from his alpha.

"Alpha. Alpha look at me. Breathe in.." Sirius and James hurried into the room with Lily not far behind, but Harry held up a hand for them to wait. "There you go. Relax alright... I'm here. Can you smell my pheromones?" His alpha nodded weakly though he was still trying awfully hard to grab Harry's arousal.

"My sweet omega. Let me touch you." His alpha whined desperately

"No. You have to- yeah okay that's my penis. Thank you for grabbing it. But I don't need a hand. Let go. Hands to yourself. You have to listen to me okay? You want me happy, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I want you happy and naked."

"Yeah, I figured that part out by myself surprisingly enough. Alpha you need to smell me, you need to smell my pheromones and scent. Can you do that?" Remus all but dived to his neck and breathed in deeply then he tensed before letting out a deep growl that Harry knew was of pleasure. "You see? I'm a virgin which means you can't touch me okay?"

"I'm sorry my sweet omega." Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him nuzzling him, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright... it's okay... it's fine. I'm going to let go of your knot now okay?" Remus nodded so Harry removed his hand and pushed as his chest, "okay you almost knotted Sirius. You can't do that. I'm going to take you to the room assigned to me and we'll see if Remus comes back in control tomorrow morning after sleep okay. You'll wank in the room and I'll lay down beside you so you can sleep but we can't risk Sirius until Remus is back okay."

"You won't leave?"

"No, I won't leave. I'll be right there I promise. We have to go okay. You need to get off then you need to sleep. You need to focus on my scent and my scent only okay? You can't seek out Sirius'." Remus nodded so Harry kept eye contact while he back up pulling Remus along with him. James blocked Sirius as they passed them, but Remus was too focused on his omega to pay much attention. Harry led Remus all the way to the bedroom in his own little room and had him lay on the huge bed.

"Alpha you handle yourself; I need to get some things okay?" Harry didn't really need to tell Remus that as he was already wanking, he left the room leaving the door opened then headed to the door connecting to the family suit and opened that enough to slip his body half out into the door frame.

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius asked pacing the living room

"Remus was going into a rut and he was losing control. He can't knot you, not without preparation and time and he wasn't going to give you that. I need you guys to pack food for a week, my schoolwork when possible, and lots of lube. When Remus comes back in control, we'll try to let him, and Sirius have sex again if they're comfortable with it. Remus should be able to control himself, but I'll be there anyway just in case. I can't leave, his wolf will go crazy and destroy the school. I'll be fine though, it's an unwritten rule that you don't take an omegas virginity during a rut which is why he changed as soon as he realized. This is just something that you guys have to trust me with."

"Alright. Food...anything specific?" James asked

"Meat. Anything meat." James and Lily moved to the kitchenette to call for a house-elf letting Sirius and Harry were alone at the door.

"You okay? He was quite persistent?" Sirius asked looking to Harry who nodded

"I'm fine. That wasn't Remus, the first 34 hours is always the worst. I'm sorry I didn't catch it quick enough. His scent changed a few days ago and I should have realized it. If he knots you without preparation the best scenario is, you tear horribly and will need stitches."

"That's the best scenario?" Sirius asked shocked

"Yeah. The worst is you die. Which is why I had to...invade. Are you okay though? A rut is scary for beginners especially the first 24 hours."

"I'm fine. That was nothing. Will you be safe?"

"Yes, I'll be perfectly safe with him. He just needs my scent close; I promise as soon as Remus is back, I'll get you." James came back over, “The house-elves are packing a basket and will put the stuff away when you're asleep." James looked him over, Harry reached a hand out letting James hold it

"I'm fine. He won't hurt me. I just needed you there in case we needed to pin him down. I should go... he's almost done in there."

"Alright." James stepped forward and kissed his head then headed back to sleep.

"Yell if you need anything. I'll be on the couch." Sirius told him cupping his face

"I will. Don’t worry." Sirius kissed his forehead before letting him go. Harry closed and locked the door before heading back to the bedroom just as Remus was finishing up. "Cuddle time alpha?" Harry helped him clean off his stomach as he knew his alpha would sleep with the cum on it before he laid down. Remus pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist pulling him flushed again this front. Harry tensed before relaxing as Remus nuzzled his neck.

****

Harry woke up before Remus which didn't surprise him so headed to the kitchenette and started breakfast. He made a rare steak and cheese omelet for Remus and a more cooked rare steak omelet for himself. He entered the room just as Remus was slowly waking up.

"Morning. Here." Remus jumped and grabbed the blanket when he heard Harry causing him to laugh.

"What...where…why...what."

"You went into rut last night and I had to step in and stop you knotting Sirius. So, you know sorry about that. But I'd rather have both my mates alive than wait for consent to grab your penis. Papa always told me to grab the knot and yank and it worked. You were a little crazy then handsy then finally you calmed a bit. I brought you in here once you were calm and made you have a wank. How are you feeling? I didn't- well I mean I saw everything, but like I didn't look if that makes sense." Remus took the plate offered to him and groaned approvingly as the bloody almost raw steak.

"Am I supposed to be this calm?" Remus asked

"Sort of. I'm a virgin and you and your wolf knows that which means you can’t exactly get out of control with me. You need as much control as you can get, but you'll still be constantly hard, and you might become pushy or insistent but that's expected. I'll go get Sirius and we can test your control then if you're comfortable with it and if he is."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Confused but fine. I got there just as your knot was forming so I don't think he really felt much, a bit of a stretch but nothing major."

"Good. How did you know?"

"I smelled your pheromones; they've been changing for days but I didn't put it together until last night. I was trying to not barge in, but you weren't stopping when Sirius was telling you to, so I knew you weren't in control anymore. The first 24 hours of a rut will always be like that, you won't notice it until you're having sex, but you won't have much control over yourself at all."

"I hate that."

"It's not all bad. I for one am excited you finally got a rut and not for the part where you're attached to me but because I find knots hot."

"Stop talking." Harry chuckled and finished his omelet then collected Remus plate and headed to the kitchen to put the dirty plates away. "You should wank then we need to talk about getting Sirius if you think you'll have control for it." Harry told his alpha, "I'll be out here to let you do that, if you need my scent just let me know. The pillow should be fine but I can come in if you need me to."

"Alright."

"Wank as much as you need to, let me know when you're done." Harry tossed Remus a new bottle of lube before closing the door. He wanted to respect Remus and give him his privacy as much as he could, but he knew if they brought Sirius in then that would all go out the drain as Harry would have to be there to make sure Remus didn't knot him. Laying on the couch he ignored his arousal pressing against his sweats and instead focused on the ceiling counting how many cracks he could find.

_*************************************************************************************** ** _

"Want me to get Sirius?" Harry asked looking at Remus who quickly nodded so Harry headed for the door cracking it open seeing Sirius sitting on the couch with James and Lily. "Don't you three have classes?"

"We told Dumbledore what's going on and he agreed it'd be best if we're here just in case. Is Remus okay?" James said

"He's in control for now though it is his first rut, he wants Sirius now. I'll yell if things get out of hand." James nodded as Sirius hurried to stand and enter the room, Harry locked the door then led him to the bedroom.

"Come here." Sirius hurried to Remus crawling onto the bed to lay beside him, letting Remus sniff his neck as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' body.

"Alright first Sirius I know you think knot handling is common sense, but it's not. There are things you need to learn about first. Remus, I know this is sort of jumping five steps ahead, but are you comfortable with me showing him?"

"Is Lily going to murder me?"

"Do you plan on taking my virginity?"

"No. Well not right now."

"Then no. Sirius are you comfortable."

"Why not. Let's play with Moony's penis."

"Jesus Christ Sirius," Remus said

"Well first things first once we start to stimulate Remus he'll go back into his rut space- it's what I call it at least. He'll still be there but he'll want to knot and cum and all that stuff."

"Got it. Remus will go into a sex frenzy."

"Alright, Sirius strip. It's best if one of us is naked and if I'm the naked one then Remus will be harder to control."

"Why is that?" Sirius asked as he unbuttoned his shirt

"Omegas have natural lubrication so it's easier penetration and knotting and we stretch naturally too. When we are aroused, we let out lubrication which has a scent to draw our alphas attention. I'll still release it, but it won't hit the air. Remus' pheromones will make me hard and that's just the way it is. So, as I get more aroused Remus will get a little more out of control, but he should be able to keep his mind. Understand me so far?"

"Lube comes out your ass and Remus likes the smell of it. Got it." Sirius said shrugging his shirt off

"Alright let’s remove the comforter so nothing gets on it." Remus tightened his grip on it briefly but let it go. Harry refused to look despite everything in him begging him to, demanding he looked. He ignored whatever Sirius was telling Remus that had him laughing and hitting him as Harry rolled up the comforter.

"So what's first?" Sirius asked

"Well first lube is required," Harry said pointing to the lube at the bedside table, Sirius grabbed it grimacing.

"Ew! Remus seriously. There’s lube on the bottle."

"NOT ON THE SHEETS YOU DOG!" Harry shouted grabbing the lube bottle before Sirius could wipe it on the sheets, "what is wrong with you I'm sleeping there."

"It’s just lube."

"In my spot." Sirius groaned then got up and went to the bathroom getting a towel.

"You know I am not protecting the sheets when all three of us have sex." Sirius told him

"You will if you want sex and cuddles."

"What? You can't deny me after sex cuddles that's like... Illegal." Sirius said in shock

"I will if you make a cum pile in my spot."

"Remus-"

"Shut up Sirius." Sirius pouted but didn't say another word as he finished cleaning off the bottle. Harry came over and had Remus scoot to the middle of the bed so he could be on his other side. Harry reached his hand out for the lube and Sirius handed it over, looking quite eager.

"We'll go slow, but just remember you are not at all in any danger. This is his first rut, so it's expected for him to lose himself with his mate’s present. I'm here and my pheromones will calm him down being a virgin and all. So, the first part is getting familiar with his knot, its three times more sensitive than a woman's clitoris...assuming you know what that is."

"Me?! You're the virgin here and you're talking about clits! How do you even know that word?!"

"Moving on Sirius. The knot is quite sensitive if you stimulate it correctly so start wanking your husband first. Like you would normally." Sirius licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around Remus' noticeably big and very thick cock.

"Did you get bigger?" Sirius asked curiously, Harry looked to Remus who currently had a pillow over his face.

"It’s normal for a rut to enlarge the penis, sometimes the larger size is permanent and other times it only comes for ruts. Alright, continue with that until you can feel his base expanding. It's normal for it to happen faster than usual so don't be alarmed if he cums sooner."

"All the time?" Sirius asked

"No, just his rut." Sirius nodded

"I think its forming." Harry looked and nodded, "stimulate it as usual still until it becomes too large for your hand, then you'll ignore it and let it build to its size. This is mostly so I can make sure Remus can handle the knot stimulation without losing control."

"Can I suck him at least?"

"He'll be ready right after the hand job so after this, you can however keep in mind he can lock in your mouth so beware of his knot. Don't let him push you down too far and stimulate his knot when you feel he's ready. His ejaculation will be larger and longer so keep that in mind, even omegas have a hard time swallowing everything during a rut so don't be upset if you can't. After that, he might be able to do a third and we'll see if you're comfortable with having him penetrate and if you're both comfortable me, you know…being here." Sirius nodded shifting around on the bed as he laid his head on Remus' thigh staring at the cock he was jerking off.

Harry got off the bed to let the married couple have some semblance of privacy during something like this. A rut was special, the first rut with your mates was special as well, he knew he was doing the right thing by invading this moment, but it didn't mean he felt good about it. He was a virgin. He was the omega. He started this and he kept feeling guilty whenever he was reminded, he was the one invading a marriage of 14 years. Sirius was saying something to Remus that had the alpha groaning into the pillow still covering his face. Harry headed back over and saw Remus knot still expanding, not yet the size of his fist.

"Start stimulating the knot, not too much." Sirius chewed his lip, the first sign of nervousness he's shown.

"Like just rub it too?"

"In a way, here let me show you."

"Are you comfortable with that?" Sirius asked looking to Harry with concern

"Look I've remained untouched, but that doesn't mean I didn't touch people. I was planning on telling you guys when the time came, but I was being trained for the position I was expected to fill. So, I had weekly sessions with alphas, men, and women, and omegas so I could learn how to prepare myself or another omega properly."

"Harry-"

"After the rut." Sirius pressed his lips together but nodded and removed his hand. Harry lubed up his own and touched Remus for the first time, "so when it gets to be this big, he won't penetrate with it as it won't slide out easily. What he will do however is push it into the rim just enough for tightness to be felt before pulling out. It helps to stimulate him, so we will mimic that feeling with our hands going just far enough to squeeze it, but not encircling it completely. You can do it completely, it won't like make him cum prematurely or anything, it'll just make him more sensitive and he may like that who knows. This is his first experience with a knot as well just remember what he may like during a rut he may not like out of the rut. Same with my heat and the same the other way around."

"Got it." Harry removed his hand and let Sirius take over, Remus reached down grabbing Sirius' hand and tried to make him go further down only a few moments later.

"That usually means he's going to cum so lock your hand around his knot and squeeze." Sirius did as told and only a few seconds later Remus was thrusting into his fist moaning as he came over Sirius's hand and his stomach. He came for a minute before his body was relaxing except his cock which was still rock hard.

"He's still hard."

"Told you he would be. It usually takes a few rounds for the alpha to calm down a bit. Usually, they will nap but everyone is different. So now we wait for his knot to go down then you can continue with your hand or do what you wanted to earlier." Remus lifted the pillow and looked down at them breathing heavily.

"What's this I heard about training?"

"After your rut Alpha," Harry said kissing his cheek and moving up closer to his torso. "How are you feeling? The first heat is always exhausting if you need a break you can take one."

"I think he disagrees." Sirius said with a grin as he watched the cock twitch as if to say ''I'm still hard'', "I'm going to suck you off." Was all the warning they got before Sirius was going all the way down to the base where the knot had lowered in size.

"Fuck Sirius. Do you always have to do that.” Remus said reaching down to grab a fistful of Sirius's hair tightly.

!! Mentions of **SEMI-CONSENSUAL ORAL (AKA Headholding)**!!

 **Remus' eyes flashed amber as his hips thrust up and pushed Sirius down at the same time.** Harry kept an eye on Sirius to make sure he didn't lose any oxygen from Remus fucking his mouth. Harry got up when he saw the knot forming fast and Remus not stopping his slamming of the hips. He didn't want to interrupt in case Sirius was okay, but he wanted to be there in case he wasn't. **He watched only for a few more seconds when suddenly Sirius was trying to push the hand off his head.**

Harry reached for the knot and panicked when he noticed Sirius' lips were already the way down. He did the first thing he could think of and grabbed Remus' free hand and placed it on his arousal. The reaction was immediate, Remus all but shoving Sirius aside and rolling them so Harry's legs wrapped around Remus neck as he nuzzled his covered erection. Remus palmed it roughly. Once he was sure Sirius was fine after a coughing fit, he started pushing Remus away.

"Okay, Remus..." Harry said pushing Remus away, after being freed he squeezed his alphas knot getting him to cum. Remus was falling asleep as soon as he finished letting Harry go check on Sirius in the bathroom drinking water.

"What an asshole. I was enjoying myself too." Harry snorted

"His wolf got too excited I think. He'll be awake in a few hours so if you need anything get it now."

"I need a wank that's what I need."

"Well, there's the toilet, aim for that." Harry closed the bathroom door and grabbed the comforter spreading it out over Remus and the bed. Harry grabbed a change of pants and headed for the living room to do that as he had precum and slick all over himself and his sweats. After changing into some briefs and an oversized t-shirt he went back to his bedroom and crawl into bed beside Remus. Sirius joined only a few minutes later and Harry was sandwiched between his two mates happily.

*********  
The next few days passed with only going so far as oral as Harry feared of what would happen if they over-stimulated Remus. Remus became more persistent and out of control midway through his rut, but after day 3 he calmed again and day 7, the final day it would last, they finally agreed to let Sirius bottom.

"Alright get in position," Harry told Sirius, who thought for a minute before settling on his hands and knees. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Remus won't be able to prepare you properly, he'll rush it and end up hurting you so I'm going to do it."

"What...no you're not."

"I either prepare you or you don't have sex."

"Remus can do it."

"Sirius I can do it. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is, Harry, I want Remus to do it."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Harry handed the lube to Remus who quickly coated his fingers then quickly pushed two fingers into Sirius without any warning.

Harry turned away determined not to step in so this way Sirius will know better than to question him again. He stepped out of the room for a few minutes only returning when he thought it was getting close to Remus knotting. Harry walked over and made sure Remus wasn't knotting Sirius at all which he wasn’t, he was trying to, pushing a bit too deep, but he pulled back in time, so Harry let him be. Sirius was practically bent in half as he moaned and encouraged Remus and rocked back as Remus thrust in. Harry moved up to Sirius to make sure he was okay, running a hand through his messy sweaty curls, his face buried in a pillow.

"You okay?" Sirius put up a thumb, so Harry just made sure Remus wasn’t pushing too fall into him.

He seemed to be mostly in control as he thrust into Sirius. Harry headed for the bathroom and ignored any and all sounds coming from them as he prepared for cleanup duty. He waited awhile before he left the room glad to see they were finished. He didn't want to just stand there and watch, and he wanted them to have privacy since he wasn't exactly joining them in bed, but his omega part wasn't happy about leaving his mates. Especially during sex.

"Okay, Remus you have to pull out so I can check for tearing." Remus shook his head and Harry hit his shoulder, "come on out." Remus straightened and pulled out of Sirius laying down on the bed and turning away as he fell asleep. Harry chuckled shaking his head, Sirius moved to lay down to be Harry stopped him. "I have to check for tearing. Make sure you're okay."

"Remus can do it tomorrow," Sirius said sleepily as he laid down pulling the blanket over his body.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Sirius-"

"No Harry. Just lay down I'm fine."

"Fine." Harry tossed the washcloth and healing balm off to the side and crawled into the middle the mattress with both of his mates' backs turned to him. Harry pressed his lips together as he laid there staring at the ceiling, "night." Harry waited but when no response came, he sighed heavily and turned over so he was looking at Remus' back. He grabbed a wand from the bedside table and turned the lights off before laying there waiting for sleep to take over.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Use To Be 'Conversations'

** Flower Meanings In The Bouquet; **

** Sunflowers- Adoration, Loyalty, Longevity **

** Hydrangeas- Gratitude, Honesty, Deep Understanding **

** Snapdragons- Deception, Graciousness, Fascination **

** Anemone- Protection Against Evil or Ill Wishes **

** Lupine- Happiness, Creativity, Imagination **

** Columbines- Wisdom, Intelligence, Innocence **

** Camellia- Passion, Balance, Beauty, Youth **

** Larkspur- Levity, Purity, Sweetness, Laughter **

** Heather- Admiration, Beauty, Solitude **

** Gladiolus- Strength, Integrity, Infatuation **

** Lilac- Beginning of Love, Spirituality, Tranquility **

** Clematis- Mental Beauty, Cunning, Ingenuity **

** Woodland Sage- Compassion, Thoughtfulness, Healing **

** Pany- Adoration, Self-Expression, Sympathy **

Once Harry made sure the rut was over, he made breakfast that wasn't meat-related and placed each plate on the bedside table beside Sirius and Remus. He kissed his sleeping mates’ foreheads then left the room. He entered his parents' room and saw James and Lily grading papers.

"Hey everyone okay?"

"They're still asleep, but Remus is done with his rut." Harry told them sitting on the couch and laying his head down on James lap

"You okay?"

"No." Harry said softly

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry shrugged

"My omega just isn't happy...it felt like I was just invading on them. Which in a way I guess I am, but I didn't pick my mate. I didn't see them and decide I wanted to get between their marriage. It wasn't my choice."

"We all know that Harry." Lily said running a hand through his hair

"I just felt unwanted the whole week, Sirius wanted to do everything by himself, which was expected, and I was fine with obviously, but it felt like he was trying to compete with me. He wanted to have sex with Remus, and we waited until yesterday evening to do it so that way they would sleep afterwards and wake up without a rut. I was going to prepare him because Remus wasn't in the right headspace to do it properly and he completely rejected me, and he was hurt because of it. We wouldn't let me heal him either afterwards saying Remus can do it tomorrow. He doesn't want me. He's only agreeing because otherwise I'd be sold off." Harry was crying by the end of it burying his face in James' stomach

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think that's what Sirius meant. He probably didn't want you to do anything you weren't ready for. So, he sacrificed his comfort for yours."

"Well, it sucked. It's my job to take care of them. It's my job to do these things and he just made me feel unwanted. Like I was invading and wasn’t welcomed. Sirius didn't even cuddle me! And he cuddles everyone."

"I'm sorry Sweetie."

Remus stormed into the bedroom and glared at his sleeping mate. He grabbed a book and hit Sirius waking him up.

"What the hell Moony," Sirius grumbled

"Harry is currently crying and telling James you don't want him."

"What? Go to sleep it's too early." Remus grabbed the book and hit him again making Sirius grumble.

"This is not something to take lightly Sirius, this could be bad. If an omega feels unwanted by their mate, they can go into a deep depressive state they can starve themselves to death. They'll stop taking care of themselves, stop showering, stop drinking, stop eating, fix it.

"Alright. Why does he think that?” Sirius asked sitting up rubbing his eyes

"From what I could hear it was because it felt like he was invading and that it felt like you were competing with him or something then you wouldn't let him prepare you or heal you. Why do you need to be healed?"

"I didn't want him to prepare me because I didn't want him to do something, he wasn't comfortable with. Same thing with the healing. I tore a little, not bad at all, but you didn't exactly prepare me properly like Harry warned me and I paid the price for it. I'm fine though. And I guess I was sort of…possessive... it's just... I knew he had to be here and that's fine and I didn't care, and you know in one month he'll be a permanent person in our bed. But I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I made sure to do everything I could do alone. He kept telling me he was fine but then he'd turn away whenever we did some things. Also, he was constantly hard Remus, do you know how hard it was for me not to suck him off every five seconds? I love cock Moony, I love sucking cock, and I had one hard and begging there all the time. He never even jerked off. Not once had he jerked off or came by pure torture. He has control the size of a freaking giant and I'm terrified of it. He's 17 he should have come 20 times a day." Remus smirked folding his arms across his chest, "what?" Remus stepped forward and pressed his lips to Sirius' pushing him down onto his back.

"We have an omega to talk to, get up. We have a lot to talk about us three plus James and Lily. We need to take him on a date, and it has to be the best one ever planned. This will be his first and last first date and he's already seen our cocks. You have breakfast to eat too." Sirius groaned rolling over but sat up again to eat the breakfast Harry made.

"Why is he such a good cook. Don't tell Lily this, but his French toast is so much better than hers."

"Everything he's made has been better than hers," Remus told him making Sirius laugh and nod in agreement. A knock on the bedroom door had them turning to see James poking his head in.

"I do love just seeing you stand around in the nude Remus. Anyway, I brought some clothes for you two, Harry went to the library to do his schoolwork though I'd recommend you two talk to him soon."

"Remus already told me," Sirius grumbled

"Good luck. And... I already spoke to Harry but if he needs a cuddle with you two overnight or whatever it's fine. I think his omega is...I don't know…feeling wrong or something. It's hard to explain."

"We are planning on taking Harry on a date this weekend so we can start doing this thing. His heat is supposed to start next week and maybe we can squeeze a second date during the week before then. Harry also needs to start building his nest if he hasn't already."

"Busy month it seems." James said with a sigh

"Luckily, a rut is only every three months, so we won't have to deal with it until after we are mated."

"Are you planning on spending his heat him?" James asked

"If he asks us to, we might, but we weren't planning on it. Heats are different compared to ruts, more private. The omega most of the time says some things that they would rather not be remembered for the first time of intimacy. I'm quite sure I said a few embarrassing things too."

"You did," Sirius said grinning

"A lot of omegas won't share their heat with their alpha at all because they find it embarrassing. Also, I don't know how I'll react to his scent change. I mean Sirius can be with him if they want but I think we should wait for me to join until we're mated."

"I have to go another week of just masturbating?" Sirius asked groaning

"Only if you want to and only if Harry wants you there. We've already crossed the line of no return so the best we can do is help him if he wants us to. He'll be in control of himself unless he gets too desperate, for omegas it's mostly the knot that they're desperate for. And biting, marking. They love to be marked by their mates."

"I don't need to know what my son likes in bed." James told them, "alright you two get dressed I'm leaving before I know too much.

☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆

Sirius dragged Remus to the florist in Hogsmeade when they finally left the room to get a flower for Harry to ask him on a date.

"Just pick a rose...everyone likes roses," Remus told his husband

"No roses aren't date flowers." Sirius' pureblood traditions were coming up like they did every now and again and Remus knew when this happens, he had to just allow it. James and Sirius were raised in completely opposite pureblood households, but they still learned the same things such as literature and family dynamics and flower meanings. It was the few times that Remus and Sirius' upbringing came up.

Like how Sirius and James still go out together to celebrate solstices and October after visiting Harry's grave they would go and do a ritual for Halloween that Remus didn't care to learn about because it was prejudice and stupid in his opinion. Sirius agreed and said it had no meaning, but it made him, and James feel better especially after Harry's death. Every season change they did a ritual together as well and Remus would be home with hot tea and snacks so they could relax, but he never joined them. So yes, Remus thought pure blood upbringings were stupid and Sirius agreed but did them anyway and now Remus was going to be in a flower store for three hours waiting for his pureblood husband to pick out meaningful flowers for someone who probably didn't even know the meaning of them.

"We need sunflowers. Two or three Remus? They'll be the center of the bouquet."

"I thought we were only getting one flower."

"Absolutely not. Harry needs to be spoiled Moony." Remus groaned, "two will be fine. Two Sunflowers, a few Hydrangeas, ooh Snapdragons. We need Snapdragons." Remus followed his wayward husband with dread, "we'll give him one Anemone because you can never be too careful. A Lupine because I can't resist the irony."

"There's a flower called Lupine?" Remus asked watching Sirius pick a purple...weed.

"Yes. It doesn't have a meaningful symbol, but Harry will enjoy the irony."

"That's if he even knows what they're called and you're assuming he knows flower meanings."

"You're assuming he doesn't. Harry knows everything, Remus."

"No, he doesn't he's just accepted he can't do much so he's learning."

"If he doesn't know their meaning, I'll tell him, but I think he will. Now, what else…oh some Columbines some Camellias, Larkspur, Heather, Gladiolus, Lilac, Clematis, and one more thing... let's see." Sirius looked around the shop before grinning and running to more weed type flowers, "Woodland Wage. Alright, Remus what do you think?"

"Beautiful Sirius really, but are you sure that's not too much?"

"Positive. Wait we need a few Pansys." Sirius rushed to a flower and grabbed some then headed to the checkout, Remus shook his head but was thankful the trip only took fifteen minutes. "Come on let's go find Harry." Sirius now had the bouquet organized and in a wrap.

"Should we wait until later?"

"Remus relax everyone is going to find out he's our mate eventually might as do it now then wait." Remus followed his husband back to Hogwarts and straight to the library where they knew he was at last. Remus spotted Harry right away as he worked at a table by himself. Sirius headed over to Harry with the bouquet in his hands making Remus follow behind him.

"Good morning Harry." Harry glanced up only to do a double-take as he grinned. He sat back in his chair looking between the bouquet, Sirius, and Remus.

"I have many questions my first is why is there a Lupine flower in a bouquet symbolizing admiration, my purity, and ah yes my knowledge. Lupine symbolizes neither. Second question why am I getting a bouquet in the middle of a school library? Not that I'm complaining mind you, I do love grand gestures and I do love being spoiled." Sirius looked to Remus

"Told you he knew the meaning of flowers." Sirius said as he handed the bouquet to Harry who took it with a grin on his face.

"Of course, I do. I'm an omega I studied them when I still dreamed about what my mates would look like when I was a sappy 12-year-old." Harry said, "then when one of my mates turned out to be pureblood, I made sure to touch upon it just in case."

"Yes alright. You were right. Happy?"

"I am now and the reason for the bouquet is to ask you on a date with us this Saturday."

"Will there be steak?"

"Of course."

"Will it be under the supervision of my mother?"

"No."

"Well then yes I would love to."

"Good. When you're done, we have other things to discuss back in the room."

"We can do that now; I'm mostly done anyway. It’s still just refreshment work." Harry got up and gathered his school work and books then followed them out of the library, "You know you did pretty good, even got my favorite flower combination."

"Really? What combination"

"Camellia, Clematis, Lilac, Sunflowers, and Heather. Beauty, admiration, and loyalty."

"Did I get your favorite flower?"

"No, but they're not in season and they are hard to match with a bouquet. King Portea are my favorite."

"Courage, Daring, and Transformation. Figures. See Remus."

"I already told you, you were right Sirius." Remus said opening the door of the suite letting Harry enter the room first.

"You three should get ready for classes tomorrow," Lily said looking over at them

"We will later, right now we all need to talk," Remus said pulling Harry and Sirius to the loveseat.

"We've already agreed to allow you to take Harry away from Hogsmeade for a date. What else do we need to speak about?" James asked

"A few things. For one Harry's heat is coming up next week."

"It could come earlier since you've had your rut. It may affect my heat." Harry spoke up

"That's exactly what we need this month an early heat." Remus said

"What's the plan for this month?" James asked

"Remus needs to turn into Moony before the next full moon, you guys may have to do that during my heat. Right after my heat is the full moon."

"The end of September is the Autumn Solstice as well." Sirius said looking to James

"Then after September, we are on a countdown to the 31."

"The seventeenth. The new moon will be then, and it'll make the bond stronger. That's why our wedding was late in the day so that the new moon would make our bond stronger." Remus said as he rubbed his hands together, "with Harry being a male omega I want my connection with him to be as strong as possible, it'll let me know if he's ever in danger and it may affect Sirius and his bond together as well."

"Also, if we had done it the 30th the minister workers and other alphas can probably say something about it being fresh." Harry said as he pulled his knee up to his chest and set his chin on top of it, "it'll most likely set off my heat so we should be prepared for that."

"After October everything will calm down though right?" James asked rubbing his temples

"Yes, November will be normal besides my heat, December Remus' rut will come, and my heat will come right after. They will most likely try to sync up within this year. It's to increase fertility and causes higher chances of me getting pregnant. During those days I will have to take a potion because neither of us will remember to cast the spell."

"Prolonged use of the potion causes fertility problems doesn't it?" Lily asked

"I have an extremely high fertility rate; the healers say that just one time can get me pregnant so until we figure something else out it'll be fine and I'm not planning on taking it until I have to. We shouldn't sync for at least six months to 18 months and that's if we even do sync up. We may not. Just like women's menstrual cycles sometimes they sync and sometimes they don't. By then I'll be 18 and I want at least one before I'm 20." Sirius's eyes widen and he looked to Remus who looked just as shocked.

"That's...a little young don't you think?" Lily asked

"Nope. I want to be done by 30."

"30! How many kids are we talking about?" Sirius said looking to Harry

"As many as I can before I'm 30."

"That's like...10 babies."

"I'm not going to just pop a baby out then go for baby number 2. That's not healthy. I was thinking like 5 or 6."

"6!"

"What? Too many?"

"Let's go on a date first then we can talk about kids...later. Many years later."

"You two aren't getting any younger you know."

"Well, that hurt." Sirius said folding his arms as Remus laughed

"It's quite common for Omegas to carry the first child young. Almost as soon as they mate with their alpha, they are pregnant within the year. The omega is very fertile after mating and since they can't exactly do much it gives them something to do at home." Remus told Sirius as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, "I'm not surprised Harry wants a cub so soon however now is not the time. Especially since this next topic is this training you told Sirius about. I only remember a few things. What was it?"

"What training?" James asked

"I told Sirius that although I've stayed untouched it didn't mean I hadn't touched anyone. He was worried about my comfort, so I told him about the training I was doing for the role I was expected to fill when I turned of age. Which is why I knew so much. I mean papa went into detail about everything, but I had lessons with alpha men and women as well as the omegas in our pack, so I knew how to do what was expected of me." The room was silent after Harry explained it except for Remus' growls that were coming from him.

"What...what sort of stuff?" Lily asked looking to Harry

"It wasn't as bad as you're probably thinking," Harry told her

"That wasn't an answer."

"Just your everyday things."

"Harry."

"Mother."

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Answer the damn question. What sort of things?"

"Conquering the south pole." Sirius snorted before quickly covering his mouth and cough.

"That's not funny Harry," Sirius said while trying ridiculously hard to keep a straight face

"I thought it was hilarious."

"Don't you dare Sirius." Sirius' body shook as he kept his mouth covered with a hand. Sirius and Harry were both getting disapproving looks from the others.

"I'll say it for you, Sirius. Don't you mean hair-larious to which my reply would be-" Remus slapped a hand over Harry's mouth

"This isn't funny, Harry you shouldn't make jokes about this. This isn't something to joke about." James said

"Oh, come on he doesn't want to talk about it maybe there's a reason. It's none of our business anyway and if or when he does feel like talking about then he can. But it doesn't sit in his mind like you guys think it does. Sometimes things happen and we have to accept it and move on." Sirius said as he threw an arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him closer to his side, "besides whether you want to admit it or not...that was rather good. Almost as good as my Sirius jokes."

"Mine was way better."

"Not yet pup. You'll get there...maybe." Harry curled up to his side with a grin, "James I still haven't talked to you about what my parents did to me when they found out I was gay and dating a werewolf, and it's not something I ever think about. There are somethings people want to keep to themselves and we should be glad Harry has told us what he has. If something...triggers him in any way then we will handle it, but he's fine. He's not hurting himself; he's not depressed. He's making jokes about it. So, let it go."

"Oh wow. Your brain does work...look at that. You just got like way more attractive. How do we trigger that again? Is there a button...?" Harry looked around Sirius who rolled his eyes as Remus snorted.

"It's exceedingly rare Harry. He'll say something smart again in six months." Remus told him before leaning over and kissed his hair, "unfortunately the dog is right."

"I know and it was hot…there must be a button."

"There's a button alright, but it doesn't make me smarter."

"You're 38 in two months, Sirius." Remus said looking at his mate who shrugged

"One of us has to be the teenager and Harry is doing a horrible job at it. He didn't wank once this whole week. I have less self-control than a 17-year-old and that hurts Moony."

"That's because I have pheromones that would have caused Remus to go insane and you two hadn't even bought me flowers yet let alone took me out on a date. I was not getting naked for free."

"Wow. Know your worth do you?" Sirius teased

"Well, I know I ain't free."

"That's right baby. None of my kids are free."

"Oh, I don't know about that...Charlie is pretty free. He's regularly active and I can promise you none of them have bought him anything. Nor he them."

"I don't want to know."

"You should probably tell him about female anatomy."

"For Merlin's sake." James groaned hiding his face in his hands, "I am not having this talk-"

"Dad, please. It is embarrassing, I'm getting a bad reputation too. Do you know who's next? You. Yeah. Your son is going to ruin us all. Our reputations of partner satisfaction is going to be ruined."

"You don't have a reputation," James said rubbing his temple

"At least I know where the clitoris is. That's all I'm saying." Harry said crossing his legs as he sat back folding his arms.

"That was the gayest thing I've seen you do, and you were talking about the straightest thing possible," Sirius said making Harry laugh

"If that was the gayest thing you've seen me do, we don't hang out enough. I can tell you that right now." Sirius snorted

"I am not having that conversation with my son. He will figure it out eventually. How do you even know this?!"

"Charlie is gross. Like seriously gross. He doesn't shower...ever. I can't smell female...pleasure on him and trust me they leave scents. You two at least shower so I don't smell it thankfully as I have no wish to. I mean you could clean your sheets more often...how you sleep in sheets like that I have no idea but I'm never in your room, so it doesn't bother me none."

"Okay. We are leaving this topic now." Lily said quickly

"Do you have a filter that says, 'hey maybe I shouldn't say this'?" James asked

"Yeah, I do which is why I haven't told you that Ariel is a lesbian. Fuck. I did not say that. That did not come out of my mouth. You heard nothing."

"Wait… go back… hold on. She's what? Really?" Harry nodded while covering his mouth so he wouldn't say what he wanted to, "how do you know that?"

"Because she...SHE'S EATING IT LIKE ITS HER JOB! SHE IS AT AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET AND SHE IS GOING TO TOWN!" Harry covered his mouth quickly with both hands as James closed his eyes and covered his face looking like he regretted asking, "Sorry. You know I can't keep a secret, you do this to yourself. You should be proud of her though."

"She's 15!"

"Almost 16. Who cares? She is pleasuring her partner, unlike Charlie. Okay. Okay. I'm done. I'm shutting up now. I'm sorry. I can't hide things. I tried though you brought it up. You should have learned your lesson on my birthday."

"You blurting out Remus and Sirius are your mates and blurting out my daughter's sex life are two completely different things. I don't want to know about this stuff. My daughter is a virgin, my son can pleasure his partners and my other son will be safe and happy with Remus and Sirius and that is all I need to know. That's it. I don't need to know anything else. I can't look at my daughter now thanks, Harry."

"I'm sorry. I'll be sure to make Sirius or Remus gag me from now on. Wait...no I didn't- I meant- I have classwork to do. I'm leaving now."

"You need to work on that mouth of yours, Harry."

"Your son needs to work on his mouth." Harry pressed his lips together, "you did that one on purpose."

"I did. I will not apologize."

"I'm leaving. Glad we had this talk."

"I'm not."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about me lying to you guys," Harry said as he stood up

"Bye Mr. Sass." Sirius teased

"It's Queen Sass, you peasant," Harry said with a glare as he walked out of the room

"You two have your hands full and I do not feel bad at all." James told his best friends


	9. Chapter Nine

_**!! MENTIONS OF SEX TOYS!! ** _

Harry woke up early that Saturday morning and knocked on James' bedroom door.

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning what do you want Harry?" James groaned from behind the closed the door before it opened revealing him and Lily still in bed.

"I need my vault cards. You got them, right?"

"What? Oh shit, I still have them, don't I? Sorry, I forgot they got delivered. Yeah, they're in my wallet. Has the vault number on them." James pointed off towards the dresser, so Harry went there finding a black wallet beside a wildflower print wallet that was obviously Lily's. "Not that I care by why do you need your cards? Going somewhere?"

"Going to the shops to grab some things real quick. I'll grab breakfast on my way home. See ya." Harry hurried out of the room after he grabbed his Gringotts cards and headed out of the room. He made his way through the grounds, passed the wards, then apparated to Diagon Alley.

The shops were just opening up as he made his way through to Knockturn Alley. He made sure to keep as much control over his scent as he could while he walked through the shady areas towards the shop he needed. He kept his head high and his stance proud as he entered the shop and went straight to the back curtained off area. He grabbed a basket and started with a .25 inch then going all the way up to a 5 inch. He then grabbed a few different items then went out of the curtained area and instead grabbed a few books before checking out.

The man behind the counter gave him a smirk and a once over but Harry ignored him as he showed him the permission form to use the cards then paid. He left quickly and went to Flourish and Blotts for more books before checking out and going to the bakery to grab some donuts. He headed back to Hogwarts only gone an hour and when he entered the room, he was glad to see everyone awake.

"Hey, James woke us up and promised us breakfast glad to see he wasn’t wrong." Sirius got up and took the box of donuts from Harry

"Hello to you too." Harry joked, "I got you guys something." Harry said as he opened the Flourish and Blotts bag pulling out one of the books and handing it to James. "I know this is probably something you don't want to think about it, but it is important that you read up on these topics before I get mated. I am going to be so dependent on Remus and Sirius after we mate, and it'll be hard to explain. So, this book will help you understand what is changing and why it's changing with both Remus and I and possibly Sirius." James grimaced slightly as he read the title of the book.

"Do I really?"

"Yes. It's important you understand a lot of things that'll be going on. You'll understand why as you read it. I got copies for everyone just in case. Remus' instincts will kick in but that doesn't mean he'll completely understand." Harry passed a copy of the book to everyone "then this book is how Remus and most likely Sirius will change. It's important you understand this as well, so you don't accidentally challenge them." He passed a copy of that book as well to everyone, "I know it's weird but if they are treating me a certain way and you step in then it could be seen as a challenge. It is important you guys understand what becomes their responsibility and where you can and can't step in. Believe me, I don't like being owned as much as you don't like me being owned but that's the laws and that's how werewolves’ mate. Papa and father can help you understand as well if you need help."

"Alright. I know it's important. I'm sorry. I really am trying to take everything seriously and reasonably." James said

"I know and you're doing great honestly, way better than I thought you guys would. But it is important you understand fully about everything. This next conversation you guys may want to leave the room for."

"At least this time he warns us." James said standing with Lily, "let's go read our new books Lily Flower." James and Lily headed to their bedroom after grabbing a donut from the box. Harry waited until he heard James cast the silencing charm on the door before he faced his mates.

"This is mostly for you Sirius...technically I'm not supposed to give you anything as it can be viewed as challenging your dominance over me, but I think we'll be fine. First off you do want to take Remus' knot, eventually right?"

"Yes. That is something I want to do. Why?"

"There are toys that can be used for beta or human mates to stretch you out and prepare you for a knot. It's also quite common for an omega to use them during heats, especially the heat leading up to their mating, so they know what to expect. I never used toys nor did anything besides masturbate. I, personally, always felt that fingering and anal pleasure were to be done by my mate and my mate only. I wasn’t comfortable doing it...I felt like I was taking something away from my alpha. Every omega is different of course, I know some who only play with toys, but I never wanted to. The toys cannot be used by an alpha, the alpha can't mentally understand that the toy isn't replacing him and so they can't do it. Not without hurting their partner. So, it'll be something you and I do together, leading up to you taking Remus' knot. Remus physically and mentally cannot do it. The knot sizes vary from not noticeable at all to large. This is the only way you will be prepared enough to take his knot. Is that something you still want to do knowing that?" Harry asked watching Sirius as he thought about what Harry explained and told him before nodding.

"I'm not worried about you touching me Harry, I was more worried about your comfort zone."

"I know that. Alright, so the first two I'm going to pull out are going to look like regular dildos because the knot width is small. Understand? I got the width that best matches Remus' and they are going by .5 inches so since Remus is 3 inches in girth I got one that is 3 inches in girth. Following me so far?"

"The sex toy is 3 inches in width got it."

"The knot goes by .25, .5, 1, 1.5, 2, and so on understand?"

"Easy enough."

"So, the first two knots will not even be visible not felt however it's still best if we use it just to get the ring muscles use to stretching around the girth. Okay, Remus being 9 inches it's best to get a toy that is shorter or longer than the alpha and for this, I got one shorter since 10 inches gave my virgin self nightmares. This is I think 8 since the 8.5 was all sold out. Follow me?"

"Harry. I'm not stupid I can understand and comprehend more than a few sentences at a time."

"Well, you sort of zone put when sex is involved in conversations so."

"He's got you there," Remus said amused as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just show me our new toys." Harry chuckled as pulled out the first three and lined them up.

"Alright, so this first one here has a knot girth of .25 inches. When you take it out of the packaging and put a tape measure as the base, you'll notice the slight knot. The second one has one of .5 inches and the third has 1 inch of a knot. This means the girth as the base is now an extra inch thick, so instead of it being 3 inches its 4 inches. You've already taken this, but it's good to have and practice so your muscles don't forget the feeling of knot expansion."

"I've taken an inch already?"

"You took about two inches actually. That's when it started to get caught on your ring muscles and when Remus had to stop pushing it in." Harry pull put three more toys watching as Sirius's eyes widen.

"They're a lot scarier like this."

"Yeah. So, this is an extra 1.5 inches, an extra 2 inches, an extra 2.5 inches meaning the girth is now 5.5 inches at the base this is where the knot rises just slightly so its not at the base and give it enough room to actually knot inside a person. See the rise here." Between 2 and 2.5 inches, the knot rose just an inch away from the base so it would settle in the opening comfortably.

"Oh wow. Okay." Harry pulled out four more, "holy shit."

"So, 3 inches, 3.5 inches, 4 inches, and 4.5 inches. This is how big Remus' knot was during his rut, but mind you that was his first rut, he can expand another .5. Meaning it can get up to 5 inches of girth so in total 8 inches of knot girth." Harry pulled out the 5 inches and laid it down, "anything bigger than this I will struggle with however will be able to take but it would be detrimental to your health and safety for you to go any bigger. Your anal walls can collapse, or you could tear horribly."

"I'm not going to lie, this seems way too unbelievable to be real and way too scary, but I'm also ridiculously hard just thinking about it. When can we start?"

"That's why I bought them so soon actually... Remus’ next rut will be December and I may not be able to handle him the whole week so it would be great if I had help. The heat and rut following mating are the worst and the horniest. This will be my last heat before being mated and I'm sure Remus and you would feel more comfortable if I weren’t still completely untouched, so I was going to ask if you wanted to join me this heat if my scent doesn't bother you. I won't be as... sex driven as Remus so I'll be focused on you as much as you would be on me. I hope at least I mean I don't know your dedication levels to partner satisfaction but I'm assuming you're a very attentive partner." Sirius laughed as Harry hesitated at the end making the teen blush.

"I am very attentive for one. For two would you be comfortable with that? Remus keeps telling us how private heats are."

"I mean yeah heats can be a side of an omega some keep hidden while some embrace it. I don't do either it is what it is. I say embarrassing things and wank a lot but that's just the way it is. It's not like if I say something really cringe that you're going to bring it up in a nonprivate conversation. I think I'm more nervous about getting naked upfront of you two than I am about spending my heat with you and that's just me being a teenager and never getting naked upfront of anyone before."

"Why are you nervous about that?" Remus asked speaking up for the first time

"I don't know. Out of all the things I probably should be nervous about that, that seems so small. But you know... I am still a teenager and you two are married. You two most likely brush your teeth naked while standing beside each other soft. So, I mean." Harry shrugged nervously as he picked her fingers.

"I mean you're not wrong. We do that quite often. But come here." Remus patted the cushions between him and Sirius as he scoots over. Harry stood up from sitting on the coffee table upfront of them and sat between them.

"You have absolutely nothing to be worried about." Sirius told him as they wrapped their arms around the back of the couch and looked at him. "Whatever it is you can tell us. I know this mating deadline is putting pressure on all of us, but you're our mate Harry. You're meant to be with us. You're perfect no matter what."

"I mean it’s nothing physical if you're worried about that, it's just you know...I'm still a teenager who is going to be having sex with a married couple. You guys know each other, and it is sort of intimidating in a way. I'm like the odd man out."

"Which is why we have a date tonight and Sirius and I have divorce papers arriving soon so that way when we marry you it won't be you joining a marriage it'll be all of us getting married. Our wedding was at the ministry a few months after what we thought was your death. We didn't want a huge ceremony despite both of us wanting one before. Now when we marry you, we will have the opportunity for a large ceremony. Don't think of us as husbands, we are your mates who just happen to know each other better. We will tell you everything and anything you want to know. Promise. You won't have sex with a married couple, you'll have sex with your alphas." Remus nuzzled Harry's face lovingly and kissed his cheek as Sirius did the same on the other side. Harry smiled softly as he felt his mates nuzzling him like this for the first time. He closed his eyes as he felt his omega purr, he held back that sound though as they didn't deserve to hear that yet.

"Sorry we're not affectionate enough, we'll be sure to slowly build up to it, so James and Lily are comfortable too." Remus said

"I know this is hard on everyone, but I don't want my omega to feel...starved." Harry mumbled softly

"I know. We'll fix that. How about you sleep with us tonight after the date? We'll have a cuddle while we start reading our books."

"Sounds perfect. I have more things to show you though so stop nuzzling me for a minute." Sirius and Remus pulled away so Harry could stand up and grinned at Remus.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Not one bit." Harry pulled out a handful of collars, "ownership collars. When they come and check your claim on me, they will expect you to put one of these on me as I'm on my knees before you two. Symbolism. The pack alphas will demand it so I grabbed a few however if you don't like any of them you can go get ones you do like as I'm technically not supposed to see them but it's not going to hurt anything if I do."

"We have to collar you?!" Sirius asked with wide-eyed

"It's not permanent it's just for show. The ministry people get a good look of me on my knees collared and they go wank themselves silly when they go home. That's all it is. They will expect it and make sure it's not too loose and when they're dripping in their pants, they'll confirm it and they'll leave. After the first month of mating, I will get hard with any person who shows dominance towards me which is why Remus and you will be so overprotective of me. Your instincts will tell you I'm in a vulnerable position and will try to protect me as best you can. That is in the books. This is why it's important for James and Lily to read them so if I'm hard around them they know it's best to go get one of you guys."

"I have to collar you too?" Sirius asked

"Yes, you do, and it has to be one you like if you don't like it won't work. This is why I just grabbed a handful, so you had options and you had my size. One last item then it's just lubes and cleaning supplies for the toys that I'll put away later. This is for Remus, a book about positions for knotting. Two people, three people, pregnancy, heavier set couples, all that is covered." Harry handed over the large book to Remus.

"Fun I do love reading porn."

"There are pictures."

"Ooh gimme." Sirius quickly took the book and flipped it open

"Oh, and look they had tropical explosion flavored lube." Harry said excitedly as he pulled out a black lube bottle with multiple tropical fruits on the bottle.

"Tropical explosion?" Sirius questioned as he took the bottle and opened it sniffing it, "oh that smells good." He twisted the cap open and took off the protective barrier before dipping his finger on the cap tasting it. "Oh yeah...I see why you - wait how do you know what lube tastes like?"

"Training and that is all you need to know. I also got sexy strawberry, juicy watermelon, passion punch, salted caramel, mint chocolate chip, and check this out. Liquor lube. Pretty sure it tastes like piss, but I thought it would make James uncomfortable, so I bought it to lay around the room." Sirius laughed as he took the box to read the flavors

"They have Dragons Breath whiskey flavored lube Remus. James' favorite alcoholic drink. Do you know the pranks we could pull on him with this?"

"You two are children. I cannot believe you bought more lube. We have lube. We have tons of lube. And there's a spell."

"The spell irritates my skin actually and regular lube gives me a rash if used too much like a heat. These are water-based. Less sticky too which is good for your sheets. Aka my sheets soon. See where I'm getting at." Sirius looked to Remus wiggling his eyebrows understanding exactly where Harry was getting at, but Remus rolled his eyes at him and focused on the more important part.

"The spell irritates you?"

"I have sensitive skin. I figured it out after my first heat when the healer had to look at me to see why it was…it wasn't a rash, but it wasn't normal. It was extremely sensitive to clothes in a painful way and papa told me it wasn’t normal for the soreness to be painful. He had me get checked out. That's also when we discovered regular lube that had certain ingredients caused a rash. I was recommended to water-based lubes."

"Weird. Well alright. Sirius, we have lube to go through. Tons of it."

"We literally only have ten bottles. Plus, the three still in Harry's rooms. So, 13. I'm fairly sure we'll be able to get through those no problem. We use a lot of lube nowadays." Sirius said as he looked towards Remus' crotch suggestively.

"Don't you have a date to plan?"

"I already planned it and have reservations set. Nice try."

"What time are we leaving?" Harry asked as he sat between them again

"We leave at six tonight and will be back by midnight. We are eating on a dinner cruise looking out to Paris. Don't worry the menu translates and the workers are all fluent in multiple languages."

"Ooh fancy. I'm getting spoiled. What's the dress code? Wizard or muggle?"

"It’s a wizarding establishment but they allow upscale muggle attire. That's what I wear most of the time as you've noticed." Remus explained

"I have noticed, and I also noticed Sirius doesn't like the traditional long robe. I hate those robes. They are so outdated."

"No one really likes them, but no one is willing to admit it." Sirius said

"Alright well, I shall put these fun items in my nest, which yes is in a big enough space to accommodate you both should it need to. Which reminds me sometime before my heat I need 3 to 4 things that have your scents either it be clothing, pillows, blankets. Anything that your scent lingers too. Remus can help you out if you need it. If it's a pillow you can get some off my bed to replace them. I'm going to go through my many articles of clothing, complain I have nothing to wear, probably go shopping, come back, and wear something that has been in my closet for six months. Wish me luck." Harry kissed both of their cheeks before he headed to his bedroom with his bag of lubes, cleaning supplies, and the knotting toys.


	10. Chapter Ten

Harry stood upfront of his mirror as he fixed his suit jacket. He had looked in his closet for all of thirty minutes before he left to go shopping and had been out all day buying everything except a nice outfit until he got to the last store. The dress code was casual-elegant, so Harry made sure to go just a step higher and he knew the water got colder faster so dressed as warmly as fashionably allowed while also allowing him to steal one of his mates' jackets. Because he'll conveniently forget his.

"Hey, Harry it's 5:30." Sirius said knocking at the door

"I still have thirty minutes to admire myself." Harry called out grinning as he grabbed some chap stick tubes, "besides the ship doesn't depart until 8."

"We want to get there early don't we?" Sirius said as Harry walked to the door and pulled his bathrobe over himself and tried it hiding his outfit as he opened the door.

"Which chap stick would you like to kiss me with? Strawberry, Watermelon, Passion Fruit, or no flavor?" Harry asked holding up the tubes, James' laugh could be heard in the background.

"I don't remember saying we would kiss you." Sirius said blushing

"Which flavor would you like to kiss me with tonight?" Harry asked again

"Remus?" Remus looked up from his book he was reading about alphas and what will change when mated that Harry got him today. He got up off the couch, came towards them, took a chap stick, and opened it up to smell it. He smelt each one going back and forth between passionfruit and watermelon.

"Which one do you like more Pads?" Remus asked making Sirius's eyes widen, "What? It's a kiss, Sirius. He's waited long enough for one don't you think?"

"Well, we don't need to announce it upfront of his parents." Sirius said looking at James and Lily who was watching them.

"Trying to hide things already Sirius?" James teased

"Would you prefer me to announce my plans with your son tonight James?"

"No. Not really. I'm good with picturing a small, tiny peck on the lips for the rest of my life."

"See. James doesn't want to know." Sirius took the two chap stick tubes and smelled them thoughtfully.

"Passionfruit I think."

"Passionfruit it is." Harry took his chopsticks back and closed his bedroom door locking it before heading to the mirror as he pulled off the robe. He finished last-minute touch-ups only a few minutes later then slipped on his shoes and headed for the door. He wasn’t expecting Sirius to fall over on his back when he opened the door, Harry could have stopped it, but it was quite funny watching his arms fly out and his body fall on his floor.

"A little warning next time before you open the door would be great." Sirius said from the floor as he rubbed his head

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to lean on the bedroom door of your intended?"

"Shut up." Sirius said pushing onto his elbows only for his eyes to widen as he did a thorough once over, "no... absolutely not. Go change."

"No." Harry said stepped over him to walk out of his room, Remus looked him over with wide eyes as well making Harry smirk.

"I'm with Sirius on this one you should change into something less... fitted."

"Nope. Not happening." Harry said walking up to him to fix the lapel of his tweed jacket, "do you ever wear anything, not tweed?"

"Not if I can help it." Remus said as he wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple. He looked behind Harry to Sirius, "Sirius." Harry turned to see Sirius' eyes quickly dart up

"What? I can't control where my eyes go when it's just there. Right upfront of my eyes." Sirius said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Are we ready to go?"

"I believe so. You got everything?" Sirius did a quick pat-down making sure she had his wallet, money pouch, emergency portkey, and his wand.

"Alright lets go." Sirius said grabbing three coats off the back of the couch, Harry grinned as he noticed it was one of the coats Sirius and Remus shared a lot. He knew that one would be given to him when it got cold. Lily stood up when they headed for the door making Harry stop and look at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm walking you out."

"To the door? Ten feet away?"

"No silly to the gates."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not.

"Yes, I am Harry. This is your first date I want to remember it."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am." Harry looked to James who looked scared and useless. He rolled his eyes as his useless father and sighed.

"Fine," Harry said, Lily grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room and Remus and Sirius. She held his hand while Remus and Sirius walked behind them with a reluctant James. She kept telling him to behave himself and to be polite and if he needed anything to tell Sirius or Remus. He didn't say anything and only nodded when needed but otherwise remained silent and staring straight ahead. When they reached the gates he turned to her expectantly and she fiddled with his outfit for a few minutes.

"Have fun sweetie. Want me to stay up-"

"No." She pressed her lips together as she played with his buttons on his jacket.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, if I just happen to be up when you get home then we can talk okay?"

"Fine."

"Alright, Lily we have to go." Sirius said wrapping an arm around Harry

"Alright. Be good." Lily leaned over and kissed his cheek before she grabbed James's hand as he pulled her away.

"Come on." Remus placed a hand on the back of his neck as he and Sirius walked him through the wards, "ready to apparate?"

"Yup. Who am I grabbing?"

"Sirius." Harry wrapped his arm around Sirius as he tightened his grip around Harry. Harry closed his eyes for the few seconds it took for his feet to hit the ground.

They were at the docks a small line was already being made at a boat that Sirius led him to. There was a separate line that Sirius led them through for VIP reservations. They were just beside the Eiffel Tower on the Seine river docks. They were greeted by a French-speaking host and Sirius replied to him in fluent French which didn't surprise Harry. They were led inside the ship with the other host at the step to help people board. The host couldn't have been much older than Harry himself as he offered his hand to Sirius who declined it, he then offered a hand to Harry and gave him a once over that had Remus placing a possessive hand on Harry's back.

Harry grinned as he declined the hand and instead reached for Sirius who quickly offered his hand to help him, board. Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's waist under his jacket possessively which was soon joined by Remus' hand. Harry followed Sirius through the tables until they reached a square table that was at the bow of the ship. There were only three chairs at the square table and Sirius made sure to pull out the one that was facing the window for Harry to sit after giving the employee their coats he had been carrying.

"Champagne, wine, or water?" Sirius asked looking to Harry

"Champagne to start." Sirius nodded and turned to the host telling him three glasses of champagne.

"Departure isn't for another hour ordering an extra half an hour after that." Sirius told them

"I'm pretty sure you two gave that boy a heart attack." Harry told them

"I have no idea what you mean." Remus told him

"Right. Of course not." Harry said amused

It's not that Sirius and Remus didn't know how good-looking Harry was. They have come to accept that Harry was unnaturally good looking. Especially tonight. It's just they hadn't expected other people to notice how attractive Harry was. They had noticed a lot of people looking at Harry at Hogwarts and girls flirting with him, but they hadn't witnessed anything. This was new territory. Territory neither of them liked to be in.

Harry had grabbed the champagne tulip style glass and had gone out to the railing with them quickly following. They had stayed outside talking amongst themselves until departure when everyone was asked to take their seats again. Sirius translated the menu for Harry and Remus as they sat at their table knowing Remus didn't understand French besides the bare minimum. After forty minutes a waiter came up to their table.

"What can I get you three for a starter tonight?"

"I'll have the Cream of cauliflower soup, marinated prawns and lobster gelée." Remus told the waiter who nodded writing it down with a quill before turning to Sirius.

⚠️⛔DISCLAIMER. I TOOK 4.5 YEARS OF FRENCH BUT I AM USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO I WON'T HAVE TO ADD THE LANGUAGE TO MY KEYBOARD. ALSO, ALL THAT IS BEING SAID IS THE FOOD ORDER WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED IN ENGLISH SO YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT TRANSLATING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.⚠️⛔

"Et Vous Monsieur?"

"Je vais avoir les pétoncles avec des poireaux fondants et un bouillon à la truffe."

"And you sir?" The waiter asked looking to Harry who was debating whether or not he should prove both Sirius and the waiter wrong or not.

"Je vais avoir le foie gras de canard servi avec un chutney de kumquat et d'abricot s'il vous plaît?"

"Should have known." Sirius mumbled making Harry grin as the waiter wrote down Harry's order

"Any wines tonight."

"Riesling for me and my duck."

"Rose for me and a Sauvignon Blanc for him." Sirius told the man

"Perfect it'll be right out." Harry innocently sipped his champagne as Sirius looked at him

"You didn't ask if I could speak French." Harry told him

"Should I translate it back for you?"

"No, I have a hard time reading French, I just know how to speak it. I can read regular menus and you know the important stuff, but it can take me a minute. I can speak French, Italian, Spanish, and Latin."

"Of course you can."

"Well Father is a pureblood from Italy, so he taught me Italian as a child, Papa is a squib from an old bloodline and the last living member. Which is why we have so much money. They both got their inheritances and I'm their only child, so it goes to me- well you guys technically."

"The way Remus and I do is that everything is in my name but has his name on it so he has free access. It's easier that way too for filing purposes. If you want to do it that way we can or we can make you co-owner."

"No, that way is fine. I'm not worried about you guys holding my money over me or anything."

"Good. You have nothing to worry about regarding ownership of your property. We'll do what we can, but we have to follow the laws as well."

"So, what did you two get in your fancy French language?" Remus teased sipping some water

"I got the duck foie gras served with a kumquat and apricot chutney and Sirius got Scallops with fondant leeks and a truffle-flavored bouillon." Harry told Remus

"My French doesn't impress our mate. You know Harry you could have waited until after the date, so I thought I impressed you a little."

"Sorry, but you are quite impressive already."

"Oh really? How so?" Harry smirked and leaned over putting his hand up to hide his lips from Remus.

"The way you swallowed nine inches down without choking or gagging was quite impressive." Sirius choked on the champagne as Harry pulled away with a smirk.

"Really you two."

"It's impolite to mention such things at a dinner table Remus so I didn't." Harry said

"Do I want to know?"

"No." Sirius said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "like Harry said it's impolite to mention such things." Remus snorted shaking his head

  * ●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•



***MENTIONS OF KISSING AND AROUSAL***

The dinner cruise was 4 hours long as they saw the sites along the Seine river. After each course, there had been a thirty-minute break letting everyone settle the food they just ate and to roam the ship. They took their dessert outside to a private seating area on the deck. After their dessert, they had another hour of the cruise so stayed outside to see the sights. Sirius and Remus kept sharing looks that made Harry anxious each time because he knew the kiss was on their mind and they were trying to decide who would kiss him first. Unfortunately, it would not be his first kiss as his pack had taken that away from him, but it would be their first kiss, and Harry was excited to finally have his mate’s lips against his.

"So, who is going to kiss me first?" Harry asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Who do you want to kiss you first?" Remus asked

"I am not picking. You two decide."

"Sirius?"

"I'm not doing it first; you were the one who was all ready to kiss him earlier by picking out chap stick, so you do it."

"Alright." Remus said with a shrug causing Sirius' jaw to drop, "what? Do you want to?"

"No, go ahead."

"I will."

"Then do it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You two are a bunch of pansies." Harry said rolling his eye before he straddled Remus lap since it was the one with easier access then cupped his face and kissed him.

Remus tensed for a second but kissed him back almost immediately as he slid his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer to his body. They pulled away at the same time, but before Harry could even look at Sirius let alone get off of Remus's thighs Sirius was copping his face and kissed him. Harry relaxed as his hands went from Remus' cheeks to Sirius' wrist as he kissed Sirius back. Harry had no doubt they would have started to snog if it hadn't been for Remus who pushed Sirius away to reclaim Harry's lips.

This kiss was much more demanding and satisfied his omega more than his first one which had been hesitant and gentle. Harry let one hand go into Remus' hair and the other one stayed on Sirius' wrist as he kissed Remus back with as much passion as Remus was giving. Sirius pulled them away only seconds later making Harry grin. When they pulled apart Remus was quick to get Harry off his lap so nothing else happened.

"We'll be docking soon come on." Sirius said standing, Harry grinned as he looked at the bulge then up to his face, "one word, and I'll cancel our cuddle party."

"Fine." Harry stood up and if his hand accidentally brushed Sirius's erection it was completely accidental. When they docked and were allowed to leave their table they hurried to the docks and got their coats. Remus helped Harry into the coat before slipping his own on as it was chilly now. Sirius led them through to the apparition point then wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Ready?" He asked at Harry nod he apparated them away landing just outside the gates of Hogwarts. The walk was in comfortable silence with it being close to midnight and it being a long day they were all tired.

"I swear if she is awake, I'm going to be so mad." Harry said as they reached the room

"Just get changed and meet us in the room when you're ready." Remus said kissing his temple before opening the door as gently as he could. Lily was wide awake on the couch when they enter, and Harry pressed his lips together so he didn't say anything he may regret. Or he may not regret it. He didn't particularly want to find out, so he kept quiet.

"Hi sweetie want a cup of tea?"

"No. I'm going to go change." Harry hurried to his bedroom and took a quick shower to rinse off his body before slipping on some grey joggers and a sweater.

He brushed his teeth, waited a few minutes to give his mates time to change then left his room. He ignored his mother's questions as he walked the few steps towards Remus and Sirius' bedroom. Harry knocked and poked his head in to see Sirius laying in the bed over the covers looking at the sex position book. He turned when he heard the door and beckoned Harry inside. Harry straddled Sirius's lap for a brief second so he could get to the middle part of the bed.

"You are a horrible being Harry," Sirius said as he closed the book and reached over Harry to put the book on Remus' nightstand. He then rolled out of bed and pulled the covers out of under Harry and down to the foot of the bed, "do you need anything? Tea? Water? You had a lot of wine and champagne today."

"I also had a lot of food, but yeah water would be great." Sirius leaned over and kissed his forehead before he left the room. Remus exited the connecting bathroom in some sleeping pants and smiled at him when he saw him in the bed.

"Sirius go get drinks?"

"Yeah."

"Nightly ritual. I always have a cup of tea before bed and he gets water or tea depending on his mood. Want to talk about Lily?"

"No. I know she means well but still." Remus crawled onto the bed and flopped on his stomach with a groan making Harry laugh. "You okay?"

"Exhausted." Harry hesitated only a second before he ran a gentle finger over Remus' neat bite mark on his shoulder. Remus shuddered but didn't stop him only stared at him. The door opened and Sirius came in carrying three mugs by the handle. "It was intentional. Payback towards my father." Remus told him softly as he accepted the mug from Sirius shifting so he was laying on the pillows still on his stomach.

"You're lucky." Harry told him making Remus pulled his eyebrows together and frown.

"How so?" Harry chewed his lip before he pulled his pant leg up to his thigh revealing his badly scarred leg. It had deep ridges running up past his pants and when Harry took off his sweater it was seen at his waist. His kneecap was severely damaged, and they were in shock seeing more than one bite mark on his leg as if the werewolf had just been nibbling at his leg.

"My leg locks up sometimes to a point where I can’t walk. It's hard to bend my knee all the way and I still have to go to physical therapy at least once a month when I can however, I haven't been in almost six months. I keep thinking about amputating it... just to get rid of the pain, but I haven't decided yet."

"Merlin's balls Harry...how are you able to walk?" Sirius asked

"It took a lot of physical therapy and I'm quite stubborn." Sirius reached out, but hesitated, "it's fine it doesn't hurt if you touch it."

"This goes all the way up to your waist?" Remus asked

"Most of it stops at my hips but some of the claws got higher. The bites stop at my leg thankfully or else he could have ruined any chances of getting pregnant."

"I never thought about it...that most marks aren't meant to be survived through. I just figured everyone had a clean mark."

"No. The healer theorizes it was a new wolf, they were trying to find a good place to bite through and well...take my leg."

"How old were you?" Sirius asked

"Six."

"Why were you even out that late at night at six? Where did Dumbledore place you?"

"I ran away... I don't remember much from before then. I remember being hungry a lot and a small dark room. Or maybe it was big and just didn't have a light. I don't know. Sometimes I dream about it...dream about a dark room and calling out for someone but nobody would come. Whenever I try to remember names or faces, I always remember a woman's voice telling me it was my fault my mother was dead. That if I hadn't been born, she wouldn't have died." Harry had pulled his good leg up to his chest and hugged it as he set his chin on his knee. Sirius and Remus' arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

"Even if James and Lily had died that night it wouldn't have been your fault or Charlie's. They would have died protecting you two and almost did. They were devastated when they heard you were killed." Sirius told him, "We all were. You were such a happy cuddly baby, you cuddled Remus and I anytime we came over to visit. Demanded to be held by us and only us. I guess you knew even back then." Harry snorted

"It's been known to happen for powerful bonds. I may not have been a wolf yet, but some part of me must-have known somehow."

"Let's get to sleep. It's been a long day." Remus handed Harry his sweater then he pulled his pant leg down to his ankles.

"Can you keep a soft light on? I usually sleep in the darkness but whenever I think about that time before I was bitten, I need a light."

"Of course. Come here." Remus spelled soft glow light from his wand then put it in a flower vase on his nightstand that had become quill storage. Sirius turned off all the other lights with his wand as Harry snuggled into Remus' chest and Sirius snuggled into his back. They both wrapped their arms around Harry tightly and after they all got comfortable, they soon fell asleep quicker than usual.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry woke up slowly, he was still sandwiched between his two mates which made him and his omega happy. He wiggled snuggling in deeper as he let out a purring vibration. It wasn't a purr like a cat, but it was more of his vocals vibrating letting out a purring sound and a vibrating feeling at his throat. Completely controllable if one wanted to, but Harry was too happy to really care about it at the moment. He drifted off into a light sleep and woke up only an hour later with Remus and Sirius whispering so as not to wake him.

"It's a natural reaction, it just means his omega is happy and pleased. It's fine. It won't hurt him." Remus said softly

"It's cute." Sirius said Harry sleepily pushed back against him and he tightened his arms around him. "Morning Harry."

"Morning." Harry mumbled clearing his throat to stop the vibration, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. I didn't even notice it until I cuddled you because you moved away from me when Remus came back after peeing.

"He's warm."

"Are you cold?"

"Not particularly but I love heat, so in a way, I'm always cold." Harry shifting grimacing slightly when his leg protested the movement.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just everyday leg cramps from sleeping. I'm fine. The sooner I move it the sooner it'll go away. I really need to go to physical therapy again, they pushed me to keep up leg exercised to build strength, but they hurt, and I hate them, and it makes my leg so sore."

"Does James know?"

"No…it hasn't actually come up and it's not something you just say over morning tea."

"Alright lets get you out of bed." Remus rolled out of bed and Sirius followed after a pitiful groan of leaving the bed too soon. "Need help get to the edge?"

"I'm not old, I'm just sore." Harry said amused as he shifted on the plushy bed until he was able to sit on the edge planting both feet on the floor.

"Well, this is new to us... do you need us for anything? We can help you know." Sirius said as he sat beside Harry

"I know but I'm used to it being just me in the morning. I honestly don't know what you could help me with, I've always been insistent about me doing it by myself without my papa or father helping me."

"Well, when you think of something let us know okay?" Harry nodded as he pushed himself off the bed wincing again. "Is it always sore in the morning?"

"Yeah. Though the soreness varies each morning some days it's just a slight ache and other days I actually can't get out of bed for quite some time. I haven't had one of those mornings yet since school started but I'm sure I will soon. Probably on a day I have a morning test just for an extra 'fuck you'." Harry said as he walked up to Remus and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Am I allowed a kiss with morning breath?"

"Harry I've made out with Sirius the morning after he swallowed my cum without brushing his teeth. That was the nastiest thing ever, but I still got hard. So yes, your morning breath will not make me find you any less attractive."

"Good." Harry got on his toes pressing his lips against Remus' gently as he did the same bending down just enough to wrap his arms around his waist. The kiss was simple and sweet before they pulled away then Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. He didn't have to ask as Sirius was quick to kiss him as he grabbed his hips pulling him closer. Harry pulled away after a moment and tucked his head into Sirius' neck for a few seconds.

"So, I've been thinking about something..." Harry spoke hesitantly as he slowly slid his arms down from Sirius and turned to Remus who was inside the closet.

"That doesn't surprise me, Harry." Remus told him

"Well, I know you guys agreed that we wouldn't have sex until October 17th or later with James and Lily which is fine. I already spoke to them about the plan for this heat and the reasoning and you know the benefits for it all and they agreed to it. Not that they could have stopped us anyway, but I know it makes you four feel better. I know it'll be hard for you during my heat not having me or Sirius around, but I was thinking we could do some things before my heat started. Together. All three of us." Harry watched Remus as he spoke, and he saw the man tense when he mentioned his idea.

"Harry-"

"No, listen there's a good reason for it besides just you know me wanting to because I'm 17 and ready. I don't want my first time being touched by my mates to be during a heat especially since you won't even be there. Just like how I know you would have preferred if my first time seeing you both and touching you Remus wasn’t during a rut. We didn't have control over that though, but we do with this. I don't want my first experience with Sirius to be out of obligation and before you say it won't be, that's what it'll feel like to me." Remus sighed heavily and turned to look at him, he then looked to Sirius

"I'd prefer it this way too to be honest and not just because I want to see Harry naked or because I feel like we are being treated like teenagers by them and I want to be rebellious. But Harry has a good point. Our first time experiencing each other shouldn't be only two of us during a heat when the person isn't clearly thinking. Remus, we are his mates, we let James and Lily ask us to do certain things because we respect them and we're all still learning the ropes for everything. Honestly, if we're all ready I don't see why we have to wait so long but I will respect the request. I thought the sooner the better as long as everyone is ready, but whatever. We're lucky we even got them to agree with bonding because at first, they didn't even want us alone with him when we marked him. We fought with them for two weeks and we had to enlist Harry's werewolf parents as a backup to help us make our case."

"James won't agree with it. He doesn't even like us sleeping in the same bed as you even with the promise of no sexual things. He won't let you back in here if he knows we will do things with you."

"He can't keep me away from you two."

"Maybe not but-"

"We won't tell him." Harry offered causing both Remus and Sirius to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Remus can use his alpha voice to keep me from saying anything."

"No. Absolutely not. I will not demand you to do anything." Remus said quickly shaking his head

  
"Alpha voice?" Sirius questioned

"Alphas can control omegas by speaking in a certain tone. That's how a lot of my training happened at first, but I didn't like not being able to control my own body, so I started doing the stuff willingly."

"Willingly means consent which you did not give. You were still forced." Remus said growling as he folded his arms, "I won't use that voice on you. Ever. I won't use that voice. I never have and never will."

"Well then don't worry what James will say."

"Harry, James is our best friend, he's family, we're not just going to go behind his back with his son." He argued

"I'm not only his son I'm also your mate."

"I know that Harry, but at the end of the day we have to put their feelings into consideration too."

"What about my feelings?"

"Of course, we consider your feelings Harry, but we also have to think about what everyone is okay with too." Harry rolled his eyes turning away from Remus

"Fine." Harry turned and crawled onto the bed laying on his stomaching, hugging a pillow.

"Harry."

"I said it's fine." Harry said, he felt the bed dip then Remus was lying beside him looking at him.

"Harry you got to think about the position we're in."

"So, do you. I'm not asking you to have sex with me right away." Harry pushed himself up onto his knees to sit, "look I know what’s going to happen and I know about the prostate, I know about stretching and rimming and oral and all of that. I've done them on omegas and betas because the alphas in charge of them or my training found it hot to watch me do it. I don't know or care. I'm not uncomfortable for my heat at all I want to do it with Sirius, and I can't wait to spend my heats with both of my mates. But I don't want my first experience with you guys to not be with both of you. Besides if for whatever reason I'm actually not ready I'd rather I find out now than when I won't be able to think clearly during my heat. If I'm uncomfortable I won't be able to voice it to Sirius very well."

"He's got a point Rem." Sirius said softly as he joined them on the bed, "if we do some things now then we will know he's comfortable with it come his heat."

"I know he's right, but that doesn't mean I feel good about it. James and Lily won't be happy with us if they find out."

"I'm 17 and their 15-year-old daughter is having sex. They have no right to get mad. We are forever, we're mating. They're having sex with random people, I'm having sex with my mates, my future husbands."

"You're right and I hate it." Remus said rolling onto his back, "how about you sleep with us until your heat, and if things lead that way then we'll follow it."

"Deal. Thank you." Harry leaned over and kissed his lips gently then kissed Sirius.

"Which reminds me I'm looking at inns to get a room for the 16th, 17th, and 18th as we don't want to stay too long in case your heat comes after mating. Do you have a place you want-"

"Santorini, Greece."

"That's specific."

"I can give you the Inn and room number too if you want."

"Well, then why don't you make the reservations."

"Okay. Give me your wallet."

"Still in my trousers, I think." Harry climbed out of bed and headed to the hamper pulling out Sirius' trousers from last night. He pulled out the black wallet and opened it.

"Does it matter which vault I send it to?"

"Vault 6329 is our pay vault so it’s just what we get paid as professors so don't send it to that one."

"Why do you have a vault for that?"

"Taxes."

"Right. Adult things I don't need to worry about. Sounds fun. I'm going to go spend your money now." Harry headed to the door and opened it, "is there a budget I should be aware of?" He asked

"Should I say yes just so I don't go broke?" Sirius asked cautiously

"I mean I do have every vault card in my hand."

"Do I need to supervise you?"

"Is that a no on the budget or..."

"I'm going to regret this, but I trust you."

"Yeah, that's a horrible decision." Harry told him before closing the bedroom door and heading for the fireplace.

"What was that about?" James asked

"I'm booking a room for me to lose my virginity in." James closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he sighed heavily.

"That's…great Harry." Harry laughed as he grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. He waited only a few seconds before his floocall was answered by a woman speaking Greek. Sirius and Remus came out of the room dressed and sat on the couch quietly. Harry knew the bare minimum of Greek and so had greeted the woman in Greek and explained he didn't speak it well and if one of the languages he could speak fluently would be acceptable. She got a new employee that was fluent in Italian and he told her he wanted the top floor suite with the infinity pool overlooking the ocean for the 16th through the 18th of October. They spoke for a few minutes about services and payment before Harry canceled the call.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I do know that you said princess."

"Princess suite. It's the top floor and has an amazing view and has this amazing private pool. Father took Papa to the Inn not too long ago, they didn't stay in the princess suite, but they said the view was amazing on their floor and they were only six-floors up."

"What's our view?" Sirius asked

"You mean other than me?"

"I walked myself into that one didn't I." Sirius said shaking his head

"The view, besides myself, is the Aegean Sea."

"Ocean view. Figures you want an ocean view."

"Says the guy who picked a dinner cruise as the first date." Remus said looking to Sirius who shrugged

"It’s called romance Remus, something you don't have. Harry and I will be the ones planning vacations and romantic picnics."

"I can be romantic," Remus argued

"Remus the last thing you have done romantic was our honeymoon when you finally mated with me and our honeymoon was three days long because James wouldn't let us come home any sooner."

"Your honeymoon was three days long?" Harry asked

"We told you we didn't celebrate it like we wanted to."

"Moving on from honeymoon talk, what's the plan for the week? I know Harry and Sirius will be together when his heat starts."

"Remus needs to turn into his wolf, we can work on that today?" Harry looked to Remus seeing his hesitance, "it'll be fine, and your wolf will feel a lot better after running around for a few hours."

"Alright."

"Can we come?" James asked

"Yeah, let's go. It's best if we do it outside." They all stood up and walked out of the room as a group, Harry only hesitated for a second before he intertwined his hands with Remus and Sirius' hands while inserting his body between them. They both looked at him but didn't say anything and just squeezed the hand for a brief second before relaxing their hold. Harry was tired of not showing affection to his mate just because his parents were near and so was determined to get everyone use to it one step at a time.

"Where on the grounds are we going?" Sirius asked

"The forbidden forest will be best." They walked for only half an hour until they came upon a large clearing.

"Alright so first have you had a chance to connect with your wolf at all?"

"He hates me, Harry. My wolf hates me and wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true. He's angry at you, but he doesn't hate you. Close your eyes and picture him in your mind and just relax. Don't picture the half man-half wolf form either picture your wolf. Your actual wolf."

"My what."

"You know the wolf, the canine, not half man-half wolf your wolf becomes when they're mad at you but..." Harry trailed off when he saw everyone confused faces, "you're joking."

"Wait so Remus has an actual wolf form?" Sirius asked

"Oy vey." Harry rubbed his temples falling back into the grass, "Alright. Close your eyes and picture your wolf being and focus on that until it transforms into its wolf form." Remus nodded and closed his eyes breathing slow and steady for a few minutes. "Just let us know when you have it, it can take a while." They sat in silence for a good forty-five minutes before Remus spoke up.

"Now what?"

"There are two ways to try the first is essentially like transforming into an Animagus form, so I'll let Sirius, James you explain that later. The way my Papa and Father taught me however is letting your wolf do it. You surrender the control of your mind and body to your wolf and he will come out. That's pretty hard though even if you trust your wolf, with you two not even getting along I'd recommended Sirius and James' explaining it."

"We can do that." James and Sirius moved so they were sitting beside Remus

"Alright, you have the form in your head correct? You've studied each detail and have him memorized right?" James asked

"Yes."

"You are going to want to picture your body turning into the wolf. Picture it very vividly and picture each detail." Sirius said, "keep picturing it and when you're ready will your body to do it." They sat in silence for almost two hours before Remus was a large dark brown wolf, Harry grinned standing up.

"Don't touch him." Harry said quickly grabbing Sirius's hand, "if you startle him, he could bite you. It's best if you guys just go a few feet away to let Moony come to his senses and have a moment. I'll turn into my wolf form and he'll be able to calm a bit more easily." They did as he said taking a few steps away from the wolf that was sat with his eyes closed still. Harry turned into his black wolf form, only a foot shorter than Remus, but it was clear he was stronger than the alpha from his time in a pack. Harry gently stepped forward and bumped his nose against Remus' snout nudging him. His eyes flashed open and he stared at him then around the clearing then at himself. His tail slowly wagged a little as he realized what was going on especially when the brown wolf looked up to see the sun shining down on them. Moony then suddenly ran off zooming around the clearing and Harry turned into himself again laughing as he joined Sirius and his parents.

"What is he doing?" Sirius asked amused

"I don't think Remus has much control right now, Moony is excited to be out and so he's just…zooming around. It's usually seen in cubs and younger wolves who haven't been out."

"So that's Moony?"

"That's Moony. The first one to catch him wins." Harry turned into his wolf form and chased after his mate

"CHEATER!" James and Sirius shouted before turning into their Animagus forms and running after them. Moony kept dodging them until finally, Harry caught him, biting his neck gently and pulling him to the ground before laying on him to claim his victory. Sirius and James laid beside them exhausted, Harry pounced onto James and chewed on an antler that James playfully tried to buck him off of. James stood and gently shook his antlers, but Harry had been in fights with alpha wolves and was stronger, so he just played tug of war with James, so he didn't hurt him. They spent the Sunday letting Moony be out and be as playful as he needed to get any worked-up energy out of his system and when the sun was starting to set, they had to drag a protesting wolf all the way to the castle and into the rooms.

"Come on Moony. Up on the bed." Harry said patting Remus' side of the bed, Moony grumbled but hopped up on the bed. "Good boy. You're going to protect me while I sleep right? You're such a good boy, such a good alpha. Yes, you are. Such a good strong protective alpha." Harry cooed as he cuddled up to Moony's side not caring to change at all. Moony had a howling fit probably agreeing to everything Harry just said.

"Don't encourage him, Harry." Sirius said with a laugh as he cuddled up behind Harry.

"Strong, handsome, brave alpha." Harry said with a grin, Moony grumbled loudly making Harry laugh. "Protect me while I sleep okay alpha? Nighty night." Harry kissed the wolf's head before turning to kissed Sirius before he settled into bed to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Use To Be 'Shower'

_**WARNINGS! This Chapter contains Brief mention of PAST forced knotting during forced oral pleasure. Semi Graphic Consensual Sexual Activity between three males. Swallowing ** _

The next morning Harry woke up to an alarm going off before quickly being shut off.

"I hate you. Whoever you are." Harry said

"Sorry. Its Monday which means classes." Remus said wrapping his arm around Harry, Harry looked up at him and saw him with his eyes closed. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips watching as he smiled before leaning down and kissing Harry. He let his hand travel from Remus' back to his chest that was covered in clothes from yesterday, then up to his neck and into his hair.

"Oi... don't forget lonely ole me over here you two." Sirius grumbled tugging as Harry's waist, Harry rolled over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Remus pressed up behind him and kissed his shoulder. Harry opened his mouth to Sirius' warm tongue, which wasn’t as amazing as he thought it would be with their mingled morning breaths, but besides that it was great. He hesitated for only a second before he placed his hand on Sirius' bare chest.

  
Sirius was the only one that had changed yesterday, though all he did was take his shirt and pants off sleeping in his briefs. Harry hadn't noticed the barrier of comforter between him and Sirius so that way Sirius didn't accidentally press against him in their sleep. That kind of thoughtful gesture made Harry's heart clench tightly. Sirius' chest had a sparse scattering of hair across it, not enough to be considered furry by any means. Sirius pulled away first, his hand going to Harry's wrist and pulled it to his lips to kiss it before putting it back.

"My turn." Remus said making Harry grin as he rolled on to his back, Remus leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. His hand came up and cupped the side of Harry's face as their tongues met a few seconds later, "As much as we would love to continue this we have to shower." Remus said pulling away from Harry making him pout.

"No."

"Yes. I smell like grass and forest and canine." Remus said as he smelled himself wrinkling his nose, Harry moved closer to him and smell him.

"Yeah, you reek." Sirius burst out laughing at Harry's comment

"Told you." Remus kissed his lips once more before getting out of the bed stretching himself. Harry watched him, eyeing his body, especially the bulge that was sticking out from his pants.

"Could we shower together?" Harry asked he knew the likely chance of them agreeing was very slim considering they haven't even been naked together besides the rut, so he was surprised when Remus sighed heavily and looked to Sirius before looking at him.

"Is that something you will be comfortable with?" Harry grinned as he got out of bed and ran into the bathroom throwing his shirt off as he went.

"I GET WATER TEMPERATURE CONTROL!" Harry shouted

"NO YOU DON'T! Sirius shouted but Harry was already turning the water on. He liked his water hot it helped his leg muscles relax. Usually, he would take a bath as it helped more but he was completely okay with showering if it meant he was showering with his  
mates.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE STEAM!" Harry shouted over the water, the bathroom door was still wide open, but he didn't know if they were in the closet or somewhere else.

"Remus went to go get your uniform." Sirius said entering the bathroom with three towels that he gave to the hands on the wall to hold on to. Sirius looked at the water that was coming down from the showerhead, "how hot is that?"

"Hot enough. It helps my leg muscles relax for the day, I usually take a bath in the mornings to soak it, but showers help to get it relaxed quicker."

"We'll take a bath next time." Sirius promised as he leaned over and kissed Harry. Harry was nervous of course, but he was more excited to finally be taking these steps with his mates. Harry checked the water before pulling back.

"Your clothes are on the bed and we have got to talk about your organization." Remus said entering the bathroom

"Remus don't influence him to fold his underwear, I've already told you it's weird and nobody else does it." Sirius said as he combed his long hair

"He does fold it, but he has his outfits already set up for the day. Already folded up in his dresser." Harry blushed when Sirius looked at him

"I don't know why I do it. Papa says I've done it since they took me in. He told me that I told them that if I folded my clothes for each day then I would get to eat a piece of bread as a reward. So, it's from before I was bitten. It's a habit I never broke and I still eat bread after I do it."

"I want to know where you went to so I can kill them." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Harry

"I don't want to think about it that much." Sirius kissed his cheek then pulled away and moved to Remus to kiss him.

"Harry is trying to boil us alive by the way." Harry laughed as he stepped towards Remus and kissed him as well before he fingered the button just below his clavicle.

"May I?"

"Of course." Harry popped the buttons slowly letting his fingers trail down again this torso as he did. He kissed his sternum when it was revealed. He finished the shirt and pushed it off Remus' shoulders kissing the bite mark when it was revealed. He then let his hands travel down to his hips where his pants were, his fingers lightly traced across his skin until they reached the button there. He undone the trouser button then raised an eyebrow when he had to run the zipper over his hardy.

"You're the one undressing me, it's not my fault he's interested." Harry shook his head as he pulled Remus' trousers down carefully, so he didn't pull anything else down with it.

He didn't think about it as he went on his knees to help Remus out one leg at a time. He then pulled Remus' briefs down making sure to stretch it over his erection, so it didn't tug on him. Once he was completely naked, he stood up and kissed his cheek. He then turned to Sirius to give him the same treatment minus the shirt since he wasn't wearing one. Harry made to take his time with Sirius as well, making sure to run the zipper over his erection with a glare towards his mate who did not look ashamed one bit. He made sure to pull the briefs away, so he didn't tug on the erection when he pulled them down and he made sure to kiss his cheek when he stood up. They sandwiched him immediately kissing his cheeks as their hands ran over his body and four hands worked at his pants without trouble. They both went to their knees to give Harry the same treatment. Sirius made sure to be careful with his right leg and Remus made sure to hold his hips to keep him steady. When they stood up, they smothered him in kisses and had their arms around his body, so they were pressed against each other.

"Shower time?" Remus asked making Harry nod, Remus got in first, not at all affected by the heat of the water due to his werewolf body. Sirius would be the only one completely affected but it wouldn't hurt him and will only take a minute for his body to adjust. Harry got in with Sirius following right after. Sirius slid the glass door closed and hissed when the water hit him.

"The price I pay for having two werewolves as mates I guess." Sirius said

"I've endured luke-warm showers long enough you can endure hot ones now."

"You could have turned the temperature up." Sirius told him

"I've tried multiple times." Sirius stuck his tongue out

"You'll get used to it. It's not that hot. My baths are usually a lot hotter actually." Sirius grumbled half-heartedly as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Come here you are going to get taken care of by your alphas." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Harry from behind as he grabbed two different bottles of soap, "Which one do you want to smell like? We have fresh rainforest, and we have a citrus woodsy smell. Sirius opened both bottles and the scents filled the shower

"I don't care. Surprise me." Harry said covering his eyes with his hands. He felt movement then a cap was being closed then he felt hands in his hair and a loofah on his body the scent of the rainforest after a thunderstorm and Harry moaned appreciatively. The soaps both smelled amazing so he wouldn't have care which one they would've chosen.

He opened his eyes and met Remus', he grinned and bent down to press a sweet kiss to Harry's lips as he washed him. His hand that wasn’t holding the loofa came up to cup Harry's face as their tongues met. It was slow and sweet, and they didn't break it until Remus has to go onto his knees to clean his legs and feet. He took extra care with his right leg then he helped turn him around so he could clean his back. Harry's omega was purring, but he was holding it back as best he could, but now and again it broke through his resistance. He was being pampered especially when Sirius kissed him as he rubbed his scalp. They moved Harry gently under the water making sure to keep his head tilted so no soap got into his eyes, both of them running their hands through his hair to get all the soap out. When Harry was cleaned, he switched spots with Sirius and got the loofah cleaned from all of the soap.

"Which one is yours?"

"We don't have specific ones, so it doesn't matter, we just like to have our favorites options, but we like them both. You pick."

"Fine, then we are all going to smell like the rainforest. Couple goals." Sirius laughed but had no complaints as Harry handed Remus the shampoo.

"I'm washing your hair next time when we take a bath together." Harry told him

"Alright. We have to be sure to take my curl conditioner with us to your bathroom though."

"Curl conditioner?"

"These curls don't look this good all on their own you know." Harry shook his head as he went to his knees to clean Sirius' stomach.

He moved the loofah to his hip, then up and over his cock to his other hip making Sirius laugh before he tensed when Harry ran the loofah over the hard cock. Just like Remus did he make sure to clean it thoroughly and his balls got the same attention as well before he moved to his thighs feeling Sirius relax. He ran the loofah down his legs and cleaned his feet then turned his around to focus on the back of his legs. His ass got the same attention his own got and he stood to reach his upper back.

  
That's when he noticed he and Sirius were making out with Remus' hands in his hair at the scalp. Harry rubbed his back as he leaned over to look and saw their cocks were pressed against each other. He made sure not to miss any parts of Sirius' back before he patted Sirius' shoulder letting him know it was like to rinse. Sirius turned to face him as Remus pulled him by the hips under the water keeping his head tilted. Harry watched his mates not feeling left out, but instead feeling lucky. He didn't know if he was in love yet, but if his feelings for them got any stronger he swears he'll burst.

When Sirius was cleaned, they pushed Remus in the middle and Harry cleaned the loofah before reapplying the soap so he could wash Remus. He took special care to wash the bite mark before running the loofah over his chest and stomach. He got on his knees again to focus on his hips then the cock that was as hard as when Remus got into the shower. He made sure to run the loofah over it as well as his balls, his omega was begging for him to jerk Remus off, but he refrained as he did with Sirius. Harry made sure to give Remus' legs the same attention he got, and Sirius got then turned him around and focused on his legs and ass. He looked up to see them making out as well. Standing up Harry focused on his back then tapped his shoulder letting Remus turn to face him as he was guided under the water. Remus put Sirius back in the middle so could condition his hair with his curl conditioner. Harry couldn't resist kissing him again, Sirius was happy to return the kiss as he pulled Harry closer against him. Harry became hesitant about what he wanted to do, but he rested his hands on Sirius' stomach and slowly and carefully trailed it for until they rested on his hips. He pulled back and looked up at Sirius with a grin.

"May I?"

"You don't have to ask, Harry, you can do anything you're comfortable with." Sirius told him cupping his face to kiss him chastely.

"I'm comfortable with a lot more than you think I am." Harry warned him as he looked down and wrapped a hand around the hard shaft.

"Well one thing at a time, go slow, but I won't stop you. You're setting the pace here." Harry nodded as he watched his hand go up and down the 7 inches Sirius was sporting.

He was two inches smaller than Remus, but two inches bigger than Harry. He was the perfect middle, and it was ironic in its own way. Harry was 5 inches; he was bigger than most omegas as they usually stopped at 3-4 inches. He wasn’t shy about his size by any means, he didn't feel shy or embarrassed with his mates being bigger because that's the way it was supposed to be. Harry took his time with the hand job, twisting his wrist and squeezing and pinching the head a little which made Sirius groan. He wanted to suck him, his only experience sucking someone off was the alphas who knotted his mouth and most time made him pass out due to lack of oxygen. So, he didn't know how he would react if he did it without telling them about it first, but Harry was stubborn, and he never thought things through so before he could make up his mind, he was on his knees licking Sirius before sucking his head. Remus had a hold of Sirius's hips, probably to keep him from thrusting accidentally and was watching over Sirius' shoulder as Harry kept a hand on the shaft. Sirius was moaning with his head against Remus' shoulder and his hand up tangling into Remus' hair. Harry looked up as he twisted his hand going a bit further down.

"Fuck look at him, Sirius." Remus said breathlessly, Sirius looked down meeting his eyes and moaned. Remus' hands tightened on his hips when Sirius tried to thrust. Harry wasn't worried about gagging as he didn't have a gag reflex, he was more worried about choking and having a panic attack which would kill the mood entirely. He made sure to only go as far as his throat and never any further down so it wouldn't slide down.

"Harry...Harry, you have to pull off." Harry only thought for a second before he continued, but not taking him as deep. He made sure to work his hand to compensate and suddenly Sirius cursed as he grabbed Remus tighter and Remus held his hips as he came in Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed greedily, licking the head, and very gently pulling off of Sirius when he thought he was cleaned. Sirius waste no time pulling Harry up to kiss him, shoving his tongue in his mouth groaning. His hand went to Harry's cock but Harry shook his head grabbing it.

"I'll just get hard again sucking Remus." Harry told him

"Fine. But your self-control is unreal."

"We'll talk later." Was all Harry said before they switched spots with Remus in the middle this time and Sirius behind him so he could hold his hips.

  
Harry went on his knees but started him off the same way he did Sirius with an exploration of a hand job and finding what he liked before he sucked Remus. He used both fists, one on his knot that was already half-formed from all the teasing, and the other twisting the shaft as he jerked the few inches he didn't put into his mouth. Once Harry got his rhythm down, he looked up to see Sirius and Remus both staring down at him. He blushed, unable to help the giggled that made him pull off of Remus.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry." They both said grinning at him, Harry blushed as he went back sucking Remus. He could still feel them watching him which made him flustered and shy and giggling. So, he closed his eyes and focused on Remus, sucking harder until he was finally too worked up to stare at Harry the way he had been. Harry squeezed the knot and twist both wrists causing Remus to curse loudly and Sirius to grip his hips.

"Harry." Remus's hand went into his hair and gripped it which almost made Harry nervous, but he continued.

As Remus' hand tightened with each suck Harry made and it caused him to get more nervous. Harry grabbed the hand and pulled it out of his hair and instead laced their fingers together and put them to the side of his face just as Remus came into his mouth. Harry groaned loving the taste as much as he loved Sirius' as he swallowed it all greedily. Harry didn't have time to pull off they did it for him, standing him up so one could kiss him while the other one swallowed him down. Harry moaned into Remus' mouth as he was lifted so his legs were on Sirius' shoulders and he held him against the shower wall. Harry groaned as he made out with his alpha mate, he didn't last long, hardly a full three minutes if he were honest, but considering everything he was shocked he held off for that long. Sirius swallowed everything then stood up and kissed Remus and Harry swore he could see a small bit of cum transfer into Remus's mouth. Then Sirius kissed him making him groaned in appreciation before they pulled away.

"Best shower ever." Harry said making his two mates laugh but nod in agreement as they kissed him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**!! MENTIONS OF ORAL SEX PERFORMED ON A CONSENTING 17-YEAR-OLD!! ** _

The morning went by fast, but by lunch, Harry had gained a high fever which was a sign that meant his heat would start within the next 48 hours. His body grew sensitive as the afternoon passed. He didn't have as many classes as everyone else did so most days he went to his classes then studied or built his nest. His nest was done at the moment, he knew he would be growing it when they are back at Potter Manor where they would be living permanently. Harry knocked on the door to the Wards Studies classroom before poking his head inside smiling when Sirius looked at him.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before he headed up to his mate.

"I just wanted to let you know that my heat will be starting in the next 48 hours, so you have enough time to get a substitute for a week."

"We already have them set up. We did that with Dumbledore before school started. What James can't cover we have substitutes for."

"Alright. Need any help? I'm done for the day anyway."

"Are you up for it? You're not looking so well."

"It's just my body preparing for a heat. High fever and body sensitivity. I'm fine though. Besides, I've never seen you or Remus teach a class yet." Harry said grinning as he looked Sirius up and down. Sirius looked at him and Harry tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Get out." Harry pouted but Sirius didn't budge so Harry sighed heavily and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day Professor Black." Harry said sweetly as he looked back at his mate before closing the door behind him. Harry had a few more hours until classes were over for the day, so he headed back to the room to start his long pile of schoolwork he collected today for the week he'll be gone.

▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎

A knock on his bedroom door made Harry jump, he had zoned out and had been daydreaming about future heats and ruts with his mates. He quickly tossed the sheet over himself in case it was James or Lily.

"Yeah?" The door opened and Remus poked his head inside, "oh it's you." He quickly tossed the sheet off feeling too hot for it right now.

"Sirius and I, are you okay?" He and Sirius stepped into the room and closing the door behind them, "James and Lily went out to Hogsmeade tonight so we figured we'd come here and eat with you if you're hungry."

"I should eat, but I don't know what I want." Harry had a fan blowing cool air on his body as he laid on his bed with a thick towel underneath him, so he didn't leak onto the bed. Remus and Sirius climbed onto the bed on either side of him. With Remus taking the left side and Sirius taking the right as usual. They laid on their sides facing him.

"If this is a Preheat what's the actual heat?" Sirius asked

"More needy and urgent." Harry said, "also I won't have a fever or be able to think clearly. I can still think clearly right now. My body won't be as sensitive either, right now if you touch me anywhere I will most like come like the teenager who you keep referring to me as."

"Really?" Sirius asked grinning

"Don't you dare. Seriously My whole body feels like a fucking edged prostate. Well, I mean I'm assuming it does, but still. You get the picture." Sirius of course didn't listen and instead, Harry felt a finger trace his jaw, down his neck, then to a nipple where he only ran over it once making Harry's whole body twitch. "Sirius-" Sirius leaned over and kissed his lips as pinched his nipple making Harry jerk and moaned.

He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck as they kissed, and he felt Remus leave the bed only to grab his ankles and pull him to the foot of the bed. Remus dropped to his knees as he rested his thighs on his shoulders and Harry gasped when he felt a tongue lick him. He came as soon as the tongue pulled away, moaned into Sirius' mouth. His cock didn't go soft at all, only twitched pitifully as if to remind Remus of him. Remus chuckled but obeyed the silent request his cock made, and Harry had to pull away from Sirius to breathe properly. He didn't know how long Remus would be able to control himself, he knew the longer he was down there where his pheromones were the strongest the higher the risk of Remus losing control.

"Keep-keep an eye on Rem..he may-fuck- he may lose control being so close to-"

"Will you stop talking for five minutes?" Sirius asked amused, "I'm watching him, relax." Harry could hear his slick dripping onto the floor, he was sure it was making a puddle that should be embarrassing, but Harry couldn't care less at the moment.

Sirius kept kissing him, keeping him calm and relaxed as Remus sucked him until he came three more times when his cock finally decided it was satisfied. Harry knew his heat would start sooner because of this, but he didn't care as he breathed heavily. Remus came over and kissed Sirius immediately and if his cock could, it would have shown interest again, but thankfully it was limp as Remus share his last cum shot with Sirius who groaned. Remus grind their hips together only a few times before his two mates were coming into their pants. Because of him. He affected them so much they couldn't control themselves and rutted against each other. Remus stood and headed to the bathroom coming back out with a washcloth that he used to clean Harry.

"Roll over sweetie." Harry groaned but did as told so he was bent over the bed feeling Remus clean his thighs. He spread a cheek out to clean the slick that was around his hole. Harry bit his lip as he felt Remus run the cloth over his hole more times than necessary. Harry was prepared to tell Sirius to get Remus, not because he didn't want to be fingered, but afraid Remus wasn't able to control himself.

"How are you so in control?" Harry asked

"What do you mean?"

"Papa always told me my alpha wouldn't be able to control himself when I'm in heat. This last week you shouldn't have been able to be this calm, but especially right now."

"Oh, trust me it's not without some restraint. I am hardly in control right now, but I also have this resistance reminding me you're a virgin and to not get naked and shove my knot in you. And we're not mated so maybe that affects it too."

"I guess that could affect you this way too. It's rare for omegas to share their heats unmated so there's not a lot of information on it. It makes sense I guess." Harry looked back when he felt the washrag get removed from his skin, "you better have cleaned my floor."

"I have, don't worry." Remus said leaning over to kiss his shoulders up to his neck then up to his cheek. "Feel better?"

"Loads better. I'm sleepy."

"Should you and Sirius sleep in your nest tonight?"

"No, I'll wake up an hour before my heat starts with a need to go to my nest, but I don't want to ruin your sheets, so I'll stay here."

"It comes out, don't worry about it and if it doesn't then we'll buy new ones. Come on. Let's get you to bed, do you want clothes?"

"Yeah, just some bottoms and a shirt." It took a minute but eventually, Harry felt Remus slipping some briefs on him and Sirius pulling a shirt over his head, "Carry me?"

"Who could refuse you with that pout." Remus said grinning as he stood up and lifted Harry into his arms. Sirius opened the bedroom doors then pulled the comforter back for Remus to lay Harry down. Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow and they covered him up tucking him in.

"Let's go shower." Sirius said pulling Remus to the bathroom.

Harry woke up a few hours later to soft voices beside him.

"Once mated some Omegas experience an overload of emotions either it be from pleasure, love, sadness, anger, joy, or even stress. Any emotion that can become too much for your omega to handle alone. This experience is what we have identified as 'dropping'. Although a lot of kinks have taken these terms to other definitions like 'little space', 'subspace', or 'sub dropping' it is neither of these however it's similar. Your omega won't 'de-age' by any means or drop to a completely submissive nature, it just means you need to take a little extra care of your omega. However, it's not essential, your omega will come out of it with or without the extra caring, but it'll take longer without it than it would with your care. Every omega is different of course and depending on why they drop will depend on the care they need. For example, if they drop due to intense sexual pleasure a little aftercare is all that is needed no matter if it was regular vanilla or had a little more extra to it. However, if it's stress that causes a drop make sure you dominate your Omega, they need to not be in control for a while and it's perfectly normal for them to need this. Don't forget to use your alpha voice to demand they have a safe word should anything go too far. What's important to know is that most omegas won't even realize they've dropped. It is primarily the mate(s) job to identify it and care for it if they so choose." Remus' voice was strong, gentle, and soothing as Harry listened to him read out loud.

"What do they mean by dominate? Like regular domination play in the bedroom?" Sirius asked whispering

"I guess it depends on the omega and the alpha and their comfort level of these sorts of things." Remus told him, "Listen to this... The most common time for an omega to drop is right after bonding to their mate(s). They experience an overwhelming about of emotions at this moment that they are known to squirt, drop, and sometimes even pass out. These are all completely normal occurrences; it is good to warn them of their possibility to pass out so they can consent to you finishing the bond if they are unconscious-"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"Sirius. Keep it quiet he's asleep besides if you'd let me finish, you'd know that while passing out can occur, it is exceedingly rare and can be prevented by keeping your omega well fed and well rested leading up to the bonding. Now may I finish reading this chapter without any further interruptions?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"This is a new sub-section of the chapter. Should your omega ever have a sudden change such as becoming needy, clingy, or whiney it is important not to brush them off. Your omega is this way for a reason either they are feeling insecure in the relationship, insecure in bed, insecure about themselves, they feel a need for attention, or they could in need of reassurance of your feelings for them. Whatever the reason it is, it’s important to address it immediately otherwise your omega will stop eating, stop bathing, and stop taking care of their environment. Omegas are meant to be spoiled, they crave attention from their mates and most omegas will even get an attitude if they're lacking in attention. This leads us to our next subject Punishments. It is important to punish your omega when they act out, they are calling for your dominance. Acting out is most common in omegas who have an alpha who doesn't act like an alpha-"

"Oh great Harry is going to act out and it'll be all your fault Moony." Sirius said playfully

"Will you stop. I'm trying to read this chapter before bed and Harry is sleeping right now. Go to sleep or read that alpha book you keep hogging."

"Fine. I'll just cuddle Harry." Harry felt arms wrap around his waist and a body press up against his back bringing in extra warmth. Remus continued reading out loud eventually putting Harry to sleep again. When Harry woke up next it was Tuesday morning, Remus already out of bed and brushing his teeth completely naked in the bathroom.

"Morning." Remus said after washing his mouth out, Harry stared at him as he crawled up to Harry. He rolled over onto his back and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck.

"Morning. So, you have to go?"

"Yes. I do. Why?" Harry pouted

"Shouldn't you wake up Sirius?"

"No, he's staying here with you in case your heat starts." Remus kissed his lips, "do you need anything before I get dressed?"

"No. I think I'll just cuddle up to Sirius and sleep a bit more."

"Lucky you." Remus turned away to go into the closet, Harry wiggled around until he was curled into Sirius's chest with Sirius' arm around his waist. Harry breathed him in, relacing into his body as his scent surrounded him, his eyes closed as he willed his body to go back to sleep while he still can. He briefly felt Remus kissing them both and whispering for them to let him know if anything changes before the door closed.

Harry woke up suddenly and looked around the room finding it empty, but before he could worry about it, he heard the shower running. He climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom to see Sirius shaving completely naked as the shower was on behind him.

"Good morning Harry. Hungry?"

"Hungry. Horny. Gross. Tired. Sweaty-"

"Quite the list you got there." Harry wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed his cheek against his back. "You okay?"

"I want Remus."

"I know sweetie, but you know it's for the best." Harry nodded softly, "he should be in a break soon between classes. If we hurry and get you sorted, we can eat with him."

"Sounds perfect. Why do you use the spell?"

"Easier." Sirius told him with a shrug, "you hardly use magic, any reason for that?"

"Wasn't allowed to outside of classes. The pack alpha was in charge of all omega and beta wands if they had them. There weren't many magical folks with the pack we were in, but enough to be a problem if we ever teamed up. Father didn't use magic much since Papa couldn’t, so I guess I got used to it." Harry pulled away and pulled off his briefs and shirt before stepping into the shower pouting when it wasn’t as hot as he would have liked.

He didn't change the temperature though and only waited for Sirius to join him, which he did only a few seconds later. The shower was quick with them wanting to spend as much time with Remus as they can. Harry went to his room and put on some briefs and pants before returning to his mates’ room to steal one of Remus' sweaters.

"Come on let's go eat with our mate then get you comfy in bed again. Want to go to your nest after breakfast?"

"I want to make the bed for Remus before we go, make sure he'll be comfortable without us there." Harry told him as he laced their fingers together and laid his head on his shoulder.

"We can do that then get anything else you need before settling in the nest until your heat comes." The walk to Remus' classroom was short and they made it just as the class ended for Remus' free period.

"There's my omega and my mate. Come here." Harry hurried into his alphas arms and snuggled into him feeling content when Sirius came up behind him to kiss Remus on the lips greeting, "how are you feeling Harry?"

"Off... Vulnerable. I felt this way last month too, it's just because I know we won't be together for a week. But I'll have Sirius so it shouldn't be too bad. Next month it'll be different."

"As soon as your heat is done, you can come to our bed, or you can have Sirius come and get me. No matter what time it is."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! I didn't want to go into too much detail as I want to wait for the bonding chapter, but just know there is some sex. I want to point out that everything that happens in this story is consensual unless stated otherwise. I understand people go through terrible things in life that can cause traumatic experiences to resurface. I myself have a few "triggers" that aren't normally warned ahead of time. I want my chapters to be as safe and as carefully warned as possible for everyone who is reading. With that said refer to the list below for things that you will encounter when reading this chapter. 
> 
> WARNINGS- Graphic Sexual Activity Between Two Adult Males.
> 
> Sex Toy Usage.
> 
> Rimming 
> 
> Anal Fingering 
> 
> Anal Fisting (gentle) 
> 
> Male Squirting (which is a real thing Google it [only if you want]) 
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND PLEASE ENJOY! 
> 
> Also, let me know how I did?! !!

Harry was excited to show Sirius his nest, he had worked hard on since coming to Hogwarts. He wanted to show Remus, but unfortunately, he had a class following their breakfast which Remus only snacked on considering he had already eaten. Harry was pulling Sirius back to the rooms excited, he had a feeling his heat would start before the end of the day, so he had been getting antsy for his nest. Before going to his nest, however, he did do what he wanted and made the head for Remus exchanging Remus' pillows with his from his bed, so he had their scents and he had Remus fresh scent. He then pulled Sirius into his private room and led him to the bedroom.

"Your nest is in here?"

"Yes, it is." Harry headed to the double doors that led to his walk-in closet. It wasn’t large by any means, but it was big enough for Harry to squeeze two queen size mattresses on the floor with the mattress touching the walls leaving no space on the sides or middle.

The bed was pressed against the far wall and it contained multiple blankets, comforters, pillows, and other soft things Harry had collected and wanted. One of Sirius' shirts were on a pillow as well as Remus' favorite sweater that he kept looking for until giving up convinced he forgot it at the manor. The walls just had a railing for hanging clothes and shelves above it there were extra blankets, towels, new sheets, pillows, and what looked to be clothes that were folded in their separate piles.

"Harry it's great, you did an amazing job." Sirius said as he hugged Harry

"Really?"

"Really. It looks incredible. Extremely comfortable and it has enough room to move around. You did an amazing job." Sirius went into the room and took his shoes off then crawled onto the bed groaning as he sunk into the mattress.

"I'm going to go lock the doors then I'll be right back." Harry locked both sets of doors before he came back to the nest and closed the closet door.

"Now we wait?" Sirius asked

"Considering we don't know when my heat will start and how it'll affect me differently with one of my mates we should sleep while we can. I can become...needy in the middle of the night so you won't be getting a lot of sleep."

"There are worst reasons to lose sleep." Sirius said, "come on let's cuddle and try to nap."

"If my scent changes and you're worried you won't be able to handle it you can leave. It shouldn't affect you as much as it does Remus until we mate, but you're a canine animagus so we won't know until it happens."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Harry pulled off his shirt making Sirius' eyes widen, "well alright." Sirius pulled his own clothes off without another word, harry laid down beside him and got under the many comforters and blankets until he settled on the sheet that had a protective barrier underneath to protect the mattresses protect. Sirius cuddled him, pulling him close to his body.

▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎

Sirius had been staring at Harry as he slept since he woke up a few hours ago. He just couldn't believe how everything had changed in the last four months. Four months ago Harry was dead and his and Remus' marriage was going great. They never would have thought about a third, never would be waiting for divorce papers right now. It didn't hurt either of them, this had been a mutual decision so that when they married Harry it would be a wonderful event.

Four months ago, Sirius never thought he would be learning about omegas and alphas and knotting. These were things Sirius had assumed to be false after Remus and he started dating. He had known logically that Remus was an alpha, it came out every now and again and Remus never bottomed. They had tried, Remus had been insistent on bottoming for Sirius in the beginning but whenever they tried Remus just kept getting antsy and Sirius never even got to three fingers before he had to stop.

Sirius was pulled away from his thoughts when Harry whimpered beside him. He looked at him and noticed ed d the slight frown on his face before he could think about the problem, he felt it. Harry rocked into him, rubbing his hard member against his leg. Then the scent hit him, it wasn’t strong by any means, but it definitely got Sirius' attention.

Sirius had become used to Harry's scent, not even noticing it most of the time, but this scent went in his nose and down straight to his cock making it perk up instantly, painfully almost. He didn't want to cross a line, but he also didn't want Harry to suffer so he slithered under the covers and grinned seeing the leaning members. Sirius helped position his sleeping mate so he could fit between his legs.

He didn't hesitate to take his mate in his mouth groaning at the taste that quicky filled his mouth. Harry tasted as good as he smelled, and it was addictive. Sirius closed his eyes go savor the taste and feel of Harry in his mouth. Harry didn't last long, Sirius barely got into a nice rhythm before Harry was coming and Sirius swallowed it all. He threw off the covers and pulled Harry into an extremely passionate kiss that was almost all tongue if he was honest with himself.

"Did you have a good nap?" Sirius asked pulling away

"The best. The best wake up too." Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck pulling him down for another deep kiss that had them both groaning. One of Harry's hands traveled down to Sirius' hard member, his fingers lightly pinching the head before fully wrapping his hand around it squeezing it. Sirius pulled away to press his forehead against Harry's so he could breathe properly. Harry kept pushing at Sirius until he rolled on to his back with Harry between his legs as he sucked on Sirius's head.

"Fuck. You are way too good at that."

Harry hollowed his cheeks sucking Sirius as he pulled up then back down with his tongue pressed against the cock. Sirius looked down at Harry noticing how sinful he looked with his eyes closed and his hand twisting and jerking the fee inched Harry didn't have in his mouth as his head bobbed. He could see Harry was still hard, which was not his fault because he had intended to go back down on the omega, but Harry had other plans. Plans that Sirius wasn’t going to interrupted because he was a considerate person and never got in the way of someone else's plans. Obviously.

Sirius wasn't completely unaffected by Harry's new scent, it was definitely arousing and made him want to do things that he wasn’t allowed to do, gave him this...animalistic need to mark the Omega. A need to make the teen submit and go compliant as Sirius showed off his dominance. Dominance Sirius didn't even think he had after 20 plus years of bottoming for Remus. He tried picturing it in his head, tried imagining him being dominant towards Harry, imagine him topping. Sirius' first-time topping was going to be with Harry. He groaned when images popped into his head of him fucking Harry as Remus fucked him. Images of Harry sucking him as Remus had sex with Harry from behind. Sirius didn't even notice he was close until he was coming in Harry's mouth. Harry moaning as he swallowed it all, licking him clean before pulling off of him. Sirius grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him up to kiss him.

"You are incredible. You know that?"

"I had an idea." Harry said as he pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' neck the opposite side of where Remus' mating bite was.

"Will you be marking me too?" Sirius asked

"Yes. Probably right here." Harry said pressing another kiss to the neck, "it the most common place to mark a mate. The neck or the shoulder."

"Your scent is very arousing just so you know?"

"You can smell the difference?"

"Not as much as Remus probably can, but yes it makes me want to do a lot of things to you that I can't."

"Good. That's a good sign though I'm sure it doesn't seem that way right now. It means you will most likely gain some alpha traits when we bond next month, meaning you may get a knot. It probably won't be as big as Remus', but with your canine animagus form, it may influence it. It all depends."

The first day of Harry's heat was unpredictable like he had told Sirius it would be. He was hard, but not sexually needy. Harry had told them it was the extra hormones not settling in yet and that day two was when it would get to the horny parts. Sirius didn't mind, he would happily lay in the nest all week with Harry and be perfectly fine. Harry slept a lot the first few hours, Sirius often getting pulled away from his reading by a whine and being all too happy to suck Harry off as many times as he needed until it got too sensitive or he has gone soft.

Sometimes Harry slept through it other times he'd wake up, Sirius didn't care either way. Just before Sirius was going to turn in for the night, he made to run a damp towel over Harry's body, especially between his legs where his personal lubricant was. He didn't know if it would cause irritation if it was left alone for too long, so he made to clean him up before pulling him close to his body.

Harry woke up a few hours later, he assumed it was early morning or still in the middle of the night, but it was hard to tell in the closet. He was hard and needy, and he had already wanked twice as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Sirius. Now though Harry couldn't get himself off anymore with his mate laying so close to him, his body wouldn't allow it and it was irritating him.

Harry's omega was ready to take over and he knew if he allowed that it would end badly so he was trying extremely hard to keep control of himself and not wake Sirius up for a hand. Preferably one hand and a few fingers if he was being honest. Harry whined and wiggled pitifully and that was when he felt it and had to cover his mouth to stop him from a moan, he was certain would have woke the whole castle.

Sirius' hard erection was pressed up against Harry. Had Harry been thinking clearly, he wouldn't have done what he did, but unfortunately, he wasn’t thinking clearly. So, when he rocked his hips against the head erection filing it slide against his very needy hole, he gasped closing his eyes in pure pleasure. He knew, somewhere deep in his muddled brain, that this wasn't safe territory, and he should definitely not do it again, but Harry didn't listen and kept rocking his hips feeling Sirius slide between his very wet cheeks. Harry groaned as he pressed against Sirius feeling him harden underneath him.

"Sirius," Harry said looking back at his sleeping mate, he whined and turned to face him. "Sirius." Sirius hummed acknowledging Harry, but it was clear he was still trying to sleep. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so Harry grabbed Sirius's hand and led it to his cheek where Sirius immediately grabbed it. "I didn't put your hand there to grope me wake up and get me off you mutt." Harry complained grabbed the closest thing to him and hitting Sirius with it which happened to be the book.

"Ow! What-what the hell Harry."

"Complain later get me off before I force you."

"You hit me with a book so I could get you off?"

"Yes. Get to it. I've already wanted twice but it won't let me do anymore since you're here. I'll finish in two seconds I promise." Sirius laughed making Harry whine and thrust his hips against Sirius' causing the man to groan.

"Roll on your back." Harry eagerly did as told and spread his legs for Sirius to fit between them.

Sirius leaned over and kiss him, not climbing on top like Harry was hoping and instead of staying on his side. He let his hand trail from Harry's chest down to his extremely hard and red member, wrapping his long fingers around Harry. In just two pulls Harry was coming. When Sirius pulled his hand away Harry almost cried, but then he felt that hand going lower, his longest finger passing his hole. Sirius kneeled between Harry's legs pressing his finger against his entrance teasingly and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the begging he was chanting in his head was actually coming out of his mouth. Sirius grabbed his chin with his free hand and made them lock eyes and he pressed his thumb to Harry's lips keeping him from his begging.

"Are you sure? No, shut up for a minute, Harry. Are you sure?" Harry whined knowing Sirius wouldn't do anything if Harry didn't actually think, but he honestly couldn't. He needed Sirius.

"Yes, now please Sirius." Harry pushed back against the lone finger desperately.

"Relax. You have to relax, or it won't feel good." Harry watched as Sirius ran his fingers through the slick scooping some up, "It is safe to consume correct?" Harry laughed despite the situation and nodded

"It doesn't have a flavor to me, but it's said to taste differently to my mates." Harry told him, Sirius shrugged and put his fingers into his mouth and Harry's eyes widen when Sirius' cock gave an appreciative twitch.

"Tastes the way you smell and it's very arousing. Travels straight down like your scent."

"That's great, not that it matters, just hurry it up." Harry pushed down again but Sirius pulled his finger back, "damn it Sirius will you just put your finger in my ass."

"Rollover." Sirius said hitting his hip, Harry whined, but did as requested and rolled onto his stomach getting on his knees and spreading his legs for Sirius.

Sirius immediately grabbed his cheeks and spread them; Harry was ready to tell Sirius how slow he was when a tongue licked up collecting all of his slick. Harry would have been ashamed of how loud his moan had been if his brain cells hadn't been destroyed. He pushed back against the tongue that was exploring and licking up the self-lubricant that he was sure was leaking out of him.

When the tongue started probing his hole gently, easing it open despite him being able to easily stretch an inch without preparation, he swore he was going to die. Sirius's nails were digging into his cheeks, leaving marks that Harry was going to cherish for as long as they lasted. Harry was surprised he was lasting this long, so it wasn't a shock when he felt his orgasm approaching.

He was speaking. He knew he was speaking, what he was speaking though was an entirely different story, he knew there was a lot of curse words though and a lot of ~~pleading~~ begging. A lot of begging. Sirius' tongue pushed in and Harry screamed and cried as he came into the already messy pile of slick, precum, and sweat on the sheets under him.

"If you stop, I swear to god I will chop your balls off and feed them to the wolves." Harry threatened when he felt Sirius pull back

"I'm giving you a minute to calm down. I don't want to overstimulate you and hurt you." Sirius told him as he kissed his lower back

"That's still stopping." Sirius huffed as he kissed Harry's hip before moving to his other hip.

"You okay?" Harry nodded and pushed back towards Sirius, he apparently got the hint as he spread him again and pushed his tongue into Harry's hole.

Sirius made little stabbing motions a few times before thrusting his tongue in deeply then he pulled it out and did it all over again. Sirius didn't let any of his slick escape his tongue either, going so far as to suck on his hole a few times causing a high-pitched whine to escape. Sirius' tongue was soon joined by a lone finger that pushed at the rim but didn't enter.

"You're an asshole. Just put it in." If possible, Sirius took even slower with his tongue, "Sirius."

"Don't be so demanding. I'll take care of you Harry just relax." Harry pouted but did as told going almost boneless in the bed letting his whole body relax with Sirius steadying him, "There you go." He was rewarded with a finger pushing into him and it took all of his willpower now to thrust back against it. Sirius pulled his finger out, but before Harry could protest, he was pushing two in carefully.

"Do you want to be on your back?" The sudden question didn't register in his brain for a minute but eventually after Sirius asked him a second time he nodded. Sirius pulled his fingers out and helped Harry roll onto his back. Sirius helped him get comfortable and spread his legs then he was pushing two fingers into him again as he moved up his body to press their lips together. Sirius stretched him carefully though it wasn't needed as Harry stretched quicker than Sirius did. When Sirius finally made an effort into finding his prostate, which he had been avoiding on purpose, he found it quickly and made sure to aim for it when he was least expecting it keeping Harry just over the edge.

"Sirius please."

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're just so hot like this." Sirius said as he mouthed at his neck, Harry tilted his head to give Sirius more room feeling the briefest hints of teeth.

"Sirius." Harry was whining desperately for release, for Sirius to mark him, for Sirius to let him cum. Sirius chuckled then slammed his fingers against his prostate over and over as he sucked on Harry's neck. Harry gasped clutching at him Sirius, fisting his hair as he came, his whole body shaking from sensitivity which Sirius thankfully understood as he pulled out his fingers as fast as he could. Sirius' lips were on his immediately, sweet and caring as Harry willed his body to stop twitching.

"Go to sleep." Sirius said softly

"No...I have to take care of you." Harry was exhausted but he wasn’t going let Sirius suffer a hard-on.

"You don't have to do anything and trust me I won't last a minute so it's not worth it. I have to pee anyway, so I'll go wank and take a piss and I'll be right back with a wet cloth."

"But-"

"Sleep." Sirius didn't use any particular tone of voice, but Harry knew Sirius meant it as an order, so Harry followed it happily. He was asleep before Sirius even left the room after moving so he wasn't in a gross pile of various body fluids.

When Harry woke up next Sirius was fast asleep. He didn't know how long Sirius had slept for before he woke him. He didn't even know what time they woke up or what time it was now, but he knew he wasn’t as needy as he had been, so it was time to put the plan into motion. Harry stood up noticing that the sheet had been changed somehow while he was asleep, and his body was as gross as it should have been. It made him want to get his plan in motion sooner, so he grabbed the black bad that had been behind spare blankets.

He hadn't meant to hide it, he has just forgotten it was there when he was stocking up the nest and hadn't moved it. He laid a towel down by the end of the mattress then sat down on it and opened the black bag quietly. He made sure to keep looking at Sirius to make sure he was asleep as he pulled out the cleaned, disinfected, and sterilized toys. He also pulled out the many lube bottles he had bought and already had due to his past heats. He was nervous, he had bought the toys for Sirius originally because he knew Sirius wanted to take Remus knot, have that connection with him. Harry at first thought telling Sirius that it wouldn't be possible was for the best, but after a few nights of thinking about it, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that lie.

So before he could think twice he had gone out and got the toys and more lube that Harry knew he would need with his upcoming heat. He laid the toys down on a clean folded towel and placed it on the side of the bed that wasn’t being used. He set the lube bottles beside it grabbing the one that was almost empty before he sat between Sirius' legs as he slept.

Biting his lip, Harry opened his favorite lube flavor which was Tropical Explosion of course. He squirted the last of it onto his hand before rubbing onto Sirius who moaned but stayed asleep for now. He wrapped one of his very wet hands around Sirius and started to twist his wrist as he rescued the head. Sirius thrust up a few times in his sleep, moaning and mumbling about something. His other hand went to play with his balls and Harry leaned over putting his mouth around the head moaning shamefully loud and as the flavor of the lube and Sirius touched his tongue.

"Fuck Harry. Can't you let a guy sleep?" Harry pulled off to laugh, Sirius was grinning down at him obviously not at all upset about being woken up.

"If you'd rather I could stop." Harry said

"No no...do carry on. I wouldn't want to ruin your plans." Harry chuckled as he licked from just behind Sirius' balls to the shaft then up to his head sucking on it teasingly before pulling away with a grin, "you bloody tease. You wake me up just to leave me like this. You're cruel."

"I was waking you up to ask if you wanted to start your stretching. We don't have to if you don't want to during my heat, but I'm not in a needy mood right now so if you did my full attention is on you. If not however then I can just get back to sucking you off and we can have a cuddle until my hormones take over again."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with it?" Sirius asked

"In the way, you're thinking Yes. The only discomfort I have is the natural discomfort of me being an omega and sort of taking charge. I'm not meant to do that, I'm the submissive, I'm the bottom. I don't top and I never want to top in this sense. I can't have control over my alphas, it makes me uneasy. But that's just my natural instinct, as long as you're sort of...controlling me then it'll be fine. I am completely comfortable doing this with you."

"So, you won't ever top?" Sirius asked curiously

"In a sense of topping from the bottom I could, but actually topping no. Like if you wanted to, you could ride me because you would still be in control, but I can't be the one to fuck you. Make sense?"

"Sort of. You can't be the one in charge."

"Exactly. See you're getting it. You will most likely turn out to be a low Alpha, which means versatile alpha, or you may become a beta. A beta with an omega mate can get a knot, but it's rare and my omega smells and senses you as an alpha so you'll most likely be one."

"And if I just become a regular alpha?"

"Not likely, but possible, I guess. Your instincts wouldn't let you bottom again."

"Sounds lame."

"Has Remus bottomed for you?"

"No. We tried a few times as teenagers, but we never got past three fingers."

"Have you topped before?"

"No. Remus and I were each other's first when we were 16. Fifth year I was too nervous to tell my best mate I was in love with him and he had incredibly low self-esteem back then so he wasn’t going to tell the rich pureblood heir that he liked him. I snogged him in sixth year the first night back because I had missed him so much. Been together ever since."

"So, I'll be your first-time topping."

"You will be." Sirius said with a grin to match Harry's pleased one, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, if I stretch you enough, we could quite possibly start with the 2-inch knot, let your body get used to that. Once the knot is off the base isn't meant to actually go inside. It can of course, and a lot of alphas will tease the omega with the knot until it starts to get stuck. You will start to get stuck with the knot pretty early so we have to work on that."

"I thought we had to start with the first one?"

"I only said that, so Remus didn't get worried. You will be fine. I know what I'm doing you know."

"I don't like remembering that."

"You don't even know what you be picturing to remember it."

"I have a surprisingly good idea. Wait why am I going first?"

"Because if you do me then I'll fall asleep as you've come to realize. Best to wait until I can't focus on you anymore."

"Alright. What should I expect to feel."

"There'll be tugging at the ring obvious as that's the main thinking we have to focus on. Your ring muscle stretching to accommodate Remus is important then we'll focus on the inner walls getting them to stretch. No discomfort until we go to a bigger size, just like stretching with fingers." Harry licked a long stripe up Sirius' shaft before he wrapped his lips around his head and went down as far as he dared.

After his heat, he would tell Sirius and Remus about his training, but it would be a conversation they would have together in the clam of the night when James and Lily were asleep. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and taste of Sirius in his mouth, when Sirius was sufficiently distracted, he grabbed a new bottle of lube and opened it smelling the familiar scent of strawberries.

After lubing his hand up he let his finger trail from his balls down to his hole where he gently pushed two fingers into Sirius. He stretched Sirius slowly, making sure he was properly stretched before adding a third finger, he spread them out when Sirius was ready making the man groan. Harry added a fourth finger not long after that and stretched them out, Sirius cock was leaning precum by then and his hands err in his gripping his pillow with his eyes closed and his head back. Harry had to tear his eyes away from the sight of Sirius, his mouth hanging open in pleasure, so he could look at Sirius' hole where his four fingers were spread out in him. Sirius's hips were raised off the bed by a spare pillow, so it gave Harry easier access to him as he slowly pushed deep so his thumb fit inside of Sirius.

"Bloody hell are you- fuck." Sirius had glanced down as Harry pulled his hand out. Harry grabbed move lubed and made sure to lube Sirius' hole before he was pushing his hand back into him stretching his fingers out when he got to the ring of muscle. When his ring of muscle was giving in easily, he pushed further into work on the anal walls twisting his hand making Sirius tense suddenly.

"You okay?" Harry asked breathlessly, he was getting needier by the minute, but he was determined to finish before he needed Sirius.

"Trying not to cum at the moment." Sirius said as he breathed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Here distract yourself by lubing Jr here." Harry said handing Sirius the 2-inch knot toy and a thing of lube

"Jr?" Sirius questioned

"Just lube it up. Get it really wet." Harry moved his hand when Sirius relaxed, he pulled out made his hand into a fist then pushed it to the ring of muscle and made sure to stretch it by twisting his hand. Pushing his fist in gently he twisted that around and grabbed the base of Sirius' cock to keep him from cumming as he was sure he was stimulating his prostate. "Alright are you- you haven't even lubed it up."

"What? Oh sorry." Harry shook his head as he gently removed his fist then grabbed the toy and lube. He squirted a good amount on the toy coating it in lube making sure it was overly coated just to be safe.

"You okay? You ready?"

"I make no promises I'm going to last."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long, to be honest. Alright relax your body and breathe." Harry waited for a minute before he pushed the head of the toy into Sirius, his groan coming out of his mouth bit a second later as Harry stopped just as the knot was about to breach him. "I'm going to push the knot in the ring, it's about an inch bigger than my fist so it'll be a bit of a stretch. Think you'll be able to handle it or do you want to go down half an inch?"

"Fuck no...I'm fine. Keep going."

"Well, I'll do it when you're least expecting it, its best to do it when you're about to cum so when your body clinches down on it it's on the knot. Helps your muscles stretch." Harry pulled the toy out then back in letting the knot hit the ring of muscle before pulling it back out. He made to hit the prostate this time wanting Sirius to feel pleasure as Harry moved the toy in and out of him.

"Fuck Harry. I'm definitely not lasting long." Harry chuckled as he built of speed and force, Sirius' means filling the closet making Harry even more desperate for his mate.

Harry pushed the knot halfway in then pulled it out and pushed it back in twisting it around. Harry's hand on Sirius' cock started pumping him as he repeated it until Sirius' body was shaking. Harry pushed the knot in completely just as Sirius's body tensed and he moaned as his cock squirted a clear liquid, Sirius hands fisting the pillow that was under his head. Sirius' body was shaking as Harry twisted the knot around before he settled it in place for now.

"What... in the... fucking hell... was that." Sirius asked breathlessly

"Squirting. It's a common myth that only women can squirt, obviously, it's not true, it requires a lot of edging or holding back like you did today. However, it can be done by intense pleasure as well. Its commonly done by rubbing over the head of the cock during masturbation." Harry told him

"Men squirt. Who knew? Fucking hell."

"Don't move," Harry said as he pressed a small button on the bottom of the toy, making the knot deflate, he pulled the toy out gently. "You okay?"

"Give me like five minutes and ask again." Harry chuckled standing up to head to the bathroom got a wet washcloth. He cleaned Sirius up and made sure to clean the walls that got hit before he laid down beside his mate. "I can't move."

"Give it a minute. You'll be fine." Harry kissed his cheek. "I can wait a little more before I get needy." Only a few minutes passed before Sirius was rolling over and pushing a finger into Harry.

"Do you want one?" Sirius asked

"Will I still be a virgin after?" Harry asked nervously

"Yes, Harry. You will still technically be a virgin. It won't take it away nor will it change how tight you are."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We won't even go up to the last one, we'll let Remus' knot be the only thing that big inside of you okay? What about the three inches one?

"Okay. You know you don't have to stretch me, right?"

"I'll feel better if I stretch you the way I normally would." Harry nodded relaxing as Sirius added a second finger stretching him out easily.

Sirius handed him the lube and the toy as he added a third finger. Harry wasn’t able to really concentrate as he lubed the intimidating toy with Sirius pressing into his prostate repeatedly. Harry was cumming before he even realized it, but he was still hard and even needier after the first orgasm.

"Ready?" Sirius asked softly as he pulled his fingers out of Harry who nodded quickly. Sirius pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he settled between Harry's legs and put the head against Harry's hole. Harry whined pushing back against it desperate for it, Sirius pushed the head of the toy in then twisted it causing Harry to throw his head back.

"Fuck Sirius please."

"I've got you, Harry… relax... there you go." Sirius pushed it in deeper until the knot was against the ring of muscle clutching around the base of the toy. "Fuck this is so hot, look at you. You're just taking it in so good." Harry gasped when the toy nudged his prostate, "There it is. I won't push the knot in until you're about to cum for the last time okay?" Harry didn't know what he was nodding to, but he was nodding to whatever Sirius said to him. Sirius pulled the toy out then pushed back in gently, making sure to hit his prostate each time until Harry was begging and trying to fuck himself back onto it. The toy started slamming into it with Sirius' hand at the knot to keep it from going inside of Harry.

"Fuck. Sirius...Sirius...please." Harry was positive he was screaming, was begging, and pleading Sirius to just fuck him, please. Sirius only sped up his hand didn't stop during his next three orgasms. Harry could feel the cum on his chest and stomach, could feel the sweat all over his body, but most importantly he could feel Sirius' body against his as the animagus kissed him with nothing except tongue. Harry's hands fisted in Sirius' hair as he felt the beginning of his last orgasm build up.

"Sirius...Sirius please." Harry pleaded, he was crying, and his body was shaking, and he swore if Sirius didn't shove the knot in him, he would kill him. He was desperate, he needed Sirius and Sirius wasn't listening.

So, Harry took matters into his own hands and grabbed Sirius' hand holding the bottom of the toy and slammed it inside of him the same time he pushed back against it successfully shoving the knot in him. His jaw dropped as it was his turn to squirt all over Sirius and himself as his head fell back against the pillow. His whole body shook, and he was sure Sirius was talking, but he couldn't hear him as his vision blurred then turned black.

Harry didn't know how long it was, but when he moved his head to look around, he didn't see Sirius anywhere which made him go into a slight panic. Sitting up he looked around for any sign up him despite it being hopeless considering they were literally in a closet. He climbed out of the nest and opened the closet door poking his head out of the door to try to find Sirius through scent or noise. He didn't hear anything at first, but a few seconds heard soft footsteps heading their way to the bedroom door. Sirius walked into the room carrying a tray of various fruits.

"I see you're up. You need to eat because if you ever pass out on me again. I will never have sex with you. Do you understand me? When you told me, I would have to make sure you took care of yourself I figured you mean bathing and sitting on a toilet like a toddler. I did not think it meant feeding you and hydrating you." Harry felt guilty and ashamed as he crawled back into his nest of blankets as Sirius sat down beside him.

"Sorry..." He mumbled peeking at him over the blankets, Sirius huffed before running a hand through his hair affectionately

"You're not in trouble Harry. Come on eat up then we'll cuddle."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Use To Be Chapter Nineteen
> 
> !!MENTIONS OF NONCONSENSUAL TOUCHING, BLOOD, AMPUTATION OF PENIS, MENTIONS OF FORCED ORAL BRIEFLY. I think that's everything if I missed something let me know! It's currently 2 AM here, but I promised you a new chapter!!

_**!!MENTIONS OF NONCONSENSUAL TOUCHING, BLOOD, AMPUTATION OF PENIS, MENTIONS OF FORCED ORAL BRIEFLY. I think that's everything if I missed something let me know! It's currently 2 AM here, but I promised you a new chapter!!** _

Heats were the opposite of Ruts. During a heat, the worst days were the last ones while during a rut the worst days were the beginning. So, the last two days neither of them got much sleep as Harry's neediness and slick was keeping them up. When Harry woke up to relatively dry bottom and his normal morning erection, he was excited to finally see Remus again.

Rolling off of the mattress he grabbed one of his robes, a thigh-length white silky one, and tied it around his waist. He hurried out of the private rooms and poked his head into the main suite then ran across the room to Remus' door when he didn't see anyone. Harry opened the door and slipped inside the room, closing it softly behind him.

Remus was fast asleep on his back, his arms spread out above his head. Harry licked his lips as his eyes traveled down to where the sheets started just at his hips. He crawled onto the bed and over to Remus quickly throwing a leg over to straddle him. Harry felt Remus twitch underneath him which made Harry's hole clench at the feeling.

Chewing on his lips, he lifted up and gently brought the soft erection against Remus' stomach, so he wasn't pressing on it. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to Remus' cheek then repeated it until he got to his lips where he pressed a kiss there.

"Alpha..." Harry whispered, nudging Remus, "alpha..." Remus hummed sleepily, "wake up and pay attention to me. I've missed you." Another hum then some shifting, Harry huffed then leaned over and bit Remus' cheek holding it until Remus opened an eye to look at him.

"Are you biting me?"

"I want attention." Remus chuckled in amusement as his hands went on Harry's thighs, his eyes widened, and he looked down then trailing his eyes up and down before meeting Harry's. "Now that I have your attention."

"Where's the rest of it?" Remus asked tugging on the ends of the robe

"Oh, it came with some white lacy panties that I don't think you deserve to see me in." Remus' eyes widened even more as he pulled the flap open just to check, making Harry slap at him.

"Sorry. I'm horny in the mornings and need a few minutes to calm down usually." Remus said squeezing his thighs

"I wanted- no I needed to see you."

"It's okay, I've missed you too and Sirius. We haven't slept apart in years. Where is he? Still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just needed you and I didn't think much past that."

"It's fine woke up to have a wee and you were gone so I figured you came here. Hi handsome." Sirius said closing the door behind him before climbing into the bed and kissing Remus, "good morning beautiful." He kissed Harry's cheek before laying on his side to look at them.

"I have missed you both. The bed was much too empty." Remus told them

"Don't let him lie to you. He was spread out when I came in here, covering every inch of the bed." Harry told Sirius as he wiggled until he was laying on Remus comfortably.

"I believe it. He was a bed hog before we started sharing one permanently and it took a while for him to share."

"Oh hush. I did miss you two. Us three haven't slept apart in days and you and I haven't slept apart in years."

"I was the big spoon which was new. I was always the little spoon. We should try to sleep more." Harry rolled off of Remus and snuggled between his alphas finding comfort before he left his body and mind fell asleep again.

  * ●•●•●•●•●



Harry was outside enjoying what could possibly be the last warm day of the year when the familiar scent reached him. He tensed and turned to see his pack alpha staring at Harry with his second in command following him. Harry gathered his things and stood up just in time for his pack alpha to grab his arm and pull him into the castle. As soon as they were away from the main entrance, he slammed Harry into the wall and pressed himself as close to Harry as he could. Harry tensed and turned away from him claiming himself as he felt him rubbing against Harry.

"We are due a rut soon Omega. Pack ruled says any omega not mated is allowed to be picked to help."

"I have two alphas who won't agree." Harry said evenly despite the immediate need to gag, puke, or cry.

"Doesn't matter. You're not mated. Besides it's not like we won't be doing anything we haven't done already ain't that right?" The hand traveled up his thoughts, cupped him roughly, then trailed up to Harry's jaw letting his rough thumb pad touch his lips. Harry swallowed, "that's right you remember."

"Harry?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Ariel who was heading this way.

"NO! Ariel go."

"Grab her now." The pack alpha growled

"ARIEL LEAVE NOW!" Ariel turned and ran off

"REMUS!" Ariel screamed loudly, the corridors echoing her high voice.

"You have ten seconds before my alpha comes and rips your head off." Harry told him smirking

"Frankie will grab her and shut her up. Like we've had to do with you. But just in case we might want to go somewhere more private." Michael grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him to the closest room slamming the door closed behind him. He then slammed Harry against it with a hand on his throat, "now I believe we were discussing how you'll help me through my rut weren't we?"

**

Remus had just been pouring his tea for lunch when he heard the scream. It was distant and it was only thanks to his advance hearing that he heard it, but it alerted Moony.

"Ariel just screamed." Remus told James as he stood up

"What? What do you mean just screamed?"

"I mean she screamed for me and she's in trouble." That did it, immediately James, Lily, and Sirius were following him out of the Great Hall. Out of the loud dining hall the second scream was much clearer that it made them all break out into a run. They rounded a corner just as Ariel was and she immediately grabbed them.

"Some guy has Harry pinned against the wall and the guy told the other guy to grab me, so I ran off and yelled for you. I took one of those secret passageways, so I lost him, but I don't know where Harry is." Ariel told them crying, "I tried to help him, but he yelled at me to go and he wasn't scared for himself, but for me and I panicked. I left him there and I don't know where he is or what is happening. I'm sorry."

"Ariel you have nothing to be sorry for, but we need to know where the last place you saw Harry was." James said as he grabbed her arms, Ariel nodded and led them down the corridor to the secret passage then down a few more corridors until they came across an empty hallway.

"He was right there, and I was rounding this corner when I saw him. He was pressed against the wall and he just... he stood there. He didn't even fight back. He was just there. Why-"

"I smell blood. Ariel you need to leave." Remus said

"But-"

"Go back to the room and have madam Promfrey ready just in case." Ariel nodded before walking off, "the scent is coming from this way. It has a mix of Harry's scent, but it's not the strongest."

"If he touched him..." James didn't need to end that sentence as they were all thinking the same thing.

Remus stopped in front of an old classroom door and growled before he slammed the door open. He only took a few steps into the room before he froze at the sight there. The alpha Remus recognized as Harry's pack alpha laid lifeless on the ground in a pile of his one blood. However, his penis had been removed and was in his own throat. Remus turned away from the bloody site to see Harry sitting on an old desk shirtless and dabbing his bleeding head with his white shirt.

"Harry!" Remus ran over to Harry and checked his head to see a large cut on his temple.

"I'm fine." Harry said pulling away with a wince

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked kneeling in front of Harry

"Well Michael dragged me in here when I told him he had ten seconds to let me go before Remus came. Then he told me to suck him off and I told him no and he said that I can't say no so I told him I say no quite often actually. He didn't like that. So, he forced me on my knees and shoved his cock in my mouth and so I bit him. Then continued to bite him and I busted some arteries and then bit through and as he was dying, I shoved his cock in his mouth. I threw up over there, I don't like the taste of blood y'know, then I sat here and waited. That’s when I noticed I had blood dripping down my face. He hit me to get me off, not sure with what though."

"You killed him?" It was probably the stupidest question to ask, but Lily still asked it in shock.

"Yeah so? Not the first time I killed someone."

"What! And when were you going to tell us this?" James asked

"I figured you guys assumed it. I told you the pack got into a lot of fights. I crushed a wolf's neck once. Can we talk later? My head hurts and I want to go lay down and-" Harry climbed off the desk and immediately all of his color drained. Luckily, Remus and Sirius caught him as his body collapsed.

"He needs medical help. Go tell Dumbledore what happened, and I'll take him to the room."

"Right. Question him later, help him now. Got it." James headed out of the room in a hurry while Remus carried Harry out of the room with Sirius and Lily's guidance. When they made it to the room Sirius firecalled the Potter family healer who was to oversee any and all Potter family members while madam Promfrey did only the necessary parts before he got there. Remus laid Harry down in Harry's bed after he stripped the covers and pillows off. His sheets were a crip white that quickly got stained due to his head injury.

"Get his trousers off." Madam Promfrey ordered, Remus didn't know how removing Harry's trousers was going to help his head injury, but didn't question it. He quickly got the trousers off noticing his leg was swollen and hot to the touch.

"Poppy, his leg is swollen and feels hot. Should that be happening with a head injury?" Remus asked worried

"His leg?" Poppy turned and looked at the leg only shocked for a moment to see the damage to it, "Is this where he got infected?" She asked just as James and Lily and the healer entered the room

"Yes, this is where he was infected by a new wolf. At least that's what the healer told Harry and Harry told us..."

"Oh my god." Lily covered her mouth and Remus saw tears well up in her eyes

"It's infected." Matthews said stepping up to the bed to feel the leg, "has he mentioned infections before?"

"Um... he told us it bothers him sometimes and that it locks up and most mornings it's stiff." Remus said as he tried to remember anything Harry said

"Has his adoptive parents mentioned it?"

"No, they don't talk much, they love Harry and talk with him weekly, but I think they're a bit bitter about us coming into his life and bringing his mates to boot."

"Fresh wound still." Sirius said

"Ah right. Of course. I need to drain out the infection. We also need to check his brain."

"The cut isn’t that deep." Poppy told him

"He has a brain injury from when he was younger."

"He has a what?" James asked

"Has he not told you?" Matthews asked looking to them briefly

"I think I'd know if Harry mentioned a brain injury." Remus said, "he's never mentioned it."

"I'll explain more later, right now focus on this."

******

Remus has been staring at the scan of Harry's brain compared to a normal brain scan for the past few hours. Sirius was lying beside Harry on the bed fast asleep, so Harry wasn't sleeping alone. James and Lily had moved a couch into the room and were asleep on that while Charlie and Addison were asleep on another couch they had moved into the room. A soft sound coming from the bed had Remus looking over to see Harry blinking at him.

"Remy." Remus stood up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey little one. Do you need something? You can't move much; your leg is draining still."

"Figures. I could feel it getting infected today. I was going to tell you guys at lunch. It feels heavy."

"Numbing cream." Harry hummed, "why did you tell us you have brain damage?"

"I don't have brain damage." Harry told him frowning

"Harry I've been staring at the scans for hours. We've all seen them."

"What scans? Remus what are you talking about? I don't have brain damage." Harry said

"Do you seriously not know?"

"I think I'd know if I had brain damage." Harry snapped, Remus reached over and grabbed the two scans handing Harry the normal one first.

"This is what it should look like. And this is yours." Remus handed Harry his from today and watched as Harry stared at it confused then in shock.

"But... I- what. No. He didn't hit me that hard. I want a rescan."

"Harry, this is your second scan. You had your first one at six when you were being treated. You hit your head during the attack and on the record, it says you don't remember anything after that. You were knocked out and were unconscious for a week while your head healed."

"Brain damage. So, I have a messed-up leg and a messed-up brain? How is that fair."

"Harry-"

"What sort of damage?" Harry asked

"In the wizarding world we call it sionem in cerebrum Some characteristics are having intellectual or artistic interest."

"Check."

"Speech differences."

"Check."

"Poor social skills."

"Just triple check that box."

"Detail-oriented."

"Check."

"Persistence"

"Yup."

"Masters of routine."

"Least I'm a master at something."

"Integrity."

"Yeah."

"Delayed Motor Skills?"

"Yeah. I couldn't hold a pencil steady until I was 12."

"The development of harmful physiological problems?"

"Hey I failed one!" Harry said loudly with a grin raising his arms waking Sirius, "oops... sorry Siri."

"What are you doing?"

"He didn't know he had brain damage so I'm explaining it to him. The last one is not socially driven."

"Damn. So, I missed one."

"It's fine Harry. It's not that big of a deal I promise. It explains why you have problems holding your tongue and why you are not so...emotionally connected to some things."

"I just thought I was an asshole and didn't care so I guess this is a better reason." Harry looked down and played with the thin sheet over him.

"You want to talk about it?" Remus asked Harry shook his head even as he wiped his eyes as behind welled up with tears. "Harry-" Harry started crying suddenly and immediately his mates laid on each side of him cuddling him, letting him cry until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! MENTIONS OF CHILD GROOMING, MANIPULATION, KISSING OF A MINOR, A MINOR PERFORMING SEXUAL ACTS, SLIGHT CHILD ABUSE I THINK THAT'S ALL? IDK!!

"What you have was caused by severe head trauma that was left untreated. That has caused a reaction in your brain."

"How is that possible? Harry was treated immediately after he was hurt." James said

"The scans show it occurred in 1983 when Harry was three years old."

"Three years old? An untreated head injury at 3?"

"An untreated severe head trauma that probably should have killed him." Matthews said as he looked at the first scan when Harry was six, "It grew in size from six to now because it wasn't medicated."

"I don't remember much before the attack. I just remember it being dark all the time and I think I had a problem wetting the bed. I remember sitting in the wetness a lot."

"Charlie had a similar problem until he was four. Matthew's said it probably had something to do with your death and how it affected him."

"I had one for a while. I lost a lot of control over my body after the attack. I also wasn't able to be so independent back then either. I needed help with a lot."

"Do you know who you were with?" Matthews asked

"No. I don't remember the names. I hardly remember faces and when I do, I'm pretty sure I've made them up."

"Do you know why you weren't medicated?"

"Harry didn't even know he had brain damage." Remus cut in

"Papa has always been skeptical about magical illnesses, if they don't show up on muggle devices as a second opinion most of the time, he won't believe them. I don't know why because a muggle doctor told me I'd never walk again, and would-be wheelchair bound. Papa still has problems with that being a muggle himself."

"So, he didn't get you treated. Why didn't Cador do it?"

"The one thing us Omegas always have a say on is our cubs. We get the final say. So if I get pregnant before I'm ready I can have an abortion without any say from Sirius or Remus. I can get it done and they'd never know unless I told them."

"Really?" James asked, shocked, "even I get a say since I'm a pureblood."

"Doesn't matter in wolf culture. I can get my womb removed without them knowing as well. This is why a lot of alphas take their omegas to the healers, so they don't do stuff like that. And obviously I would never do that, so they have nothing to worry about."

"Right. So, Lincoln was it? Lincoln didn't get you treated because he didn't believe in magic." Harry rolled his eyes amused

"Sure. Go with that excuse. He's been better about it since my magic, but he has his moments. Father is usually straightening him out though."

"The medication I want you to take should calm some of the symptoms such as-"

"You know it's nice to know I'm not an asshole. I just figured I was an asshole who didn't care about other people's emotions. Turns out my brain is just damaged." The healer sighed heavily

"Should help with that." He said as he pinched his forehead

"Oh, you mean... yeah sorry. That just came out. No control over that."

"It should help with that and another potion should stop the spreading."

"So, can we talk about the whole...penis detachment now?"

"He didn't say please." Remus put his hand over Harry's mouth as Sirius tried very hard to stop from laughing beside him.

"It is possible to incapacitate a penis with enough jaw strength and for a werewolf who can lock its jaw and use more strength, it wouldn't have been a problem for Harry. I already examined Harry and he confirmed that the man didn't touch him. If Harry wants to talk about it that will be up to him, but he wouldn't talk to me. The man showed signs of going into Rut though, so he also wasn't quite in his right mind." Matthews left after that needing to fill out Harry's prescription potions

"He wanted me to help him during his Rut and he knew my best was due soon as he hadn't known it came early." Harry told them, "his rut and my heat always lined up within days of each other, so I was always the one picked to help him as I'm more compliant the closer my heat comes. We had a lot of alphas on watch so when my heat came, they could take me away, there's codes all werewolves follow and taking an omegas virginity during a rut or heat is a big NO."

"I'm still stuck on the fact that you said Lily has the ability to bite me off at any time she just feels like it?" James said

"Yes. If she has enough jaw strength." James crossed his legs and cupped himself as he turned away from Lily.

"Lily flower I would like a divorce now. Your temper is very well known, and I don't quite want to risk it."

"Have I bit you off yet James?"

"Well, no, but you see, you're getting a bit temperamental during your old-" James' eyes widen

"ABORT! ABORT! RUN!" Harry shouted laughing as James bolted out of the room with Lily following.

"No, Lily, wait. I didn't- I didn't mean old. I meant your thirties which is still very young and- no don't get your wand- LILY!" Harry laughed as he heard James running out the rooms and Lily sending hexes and jinxes his way.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN HEX YOUR BOLLOCKS OFF YOU OLD COW!"

"NO!! AND YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME YOU REALIZE!"

"And there goes their marriage." Sirius said laughing, "you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked turning to Harry

"No. I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about." Harry said folding his arms and staring at the door directly across from his bed that led into the bathroom.

"Harry-"

"What."

"You killed someone yesterday."

"Yeah and? My first kill was when I was 14 and was put into a wolf fighting ring with another omega."

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Remus asked sitting up and moving to look at him

"I don't know..." Harry shrugged as he looked down and picked at the blanket, "it never got brought up." Sirius shifted around until he was facing Harry too, but still kept Harry within touching distance.

"We're not going to force you to talk about something you don't want to talk about. Especially since it took me two years to tell Remus what I went through at home when my parents found out I was gay. I never told James, to this day he has no idea. I'm sure he has a few assumptions, but he doesn't dig where he knows he doesn't need to. Just know that despite James being our best friend, unless it impacts your health, anything you say will remain between us."

"I'm not worried about that. It's just easier to ignore it. Papa and Father never wanted to talk about it, so I didn't want to talk about it. It was a topic that had a strict Don't Talk About It rule because they couldn't do anything."

"Harry that's not healthy." Harry shrugged

"Well then what do you want to know?"

"When did it start? Really start? Not officially because I'm sure they didn't just wait until your parents gave permission for training."

"Since I was 13. They waited until they knew what I would present as and after my first heat as omegas don't produce slick until then. Papa and Father didn't know because they disguised it as schooling. It's always the pack alphas duty to take the cubs to his house and teach them the ways of the pack and their morals and such. It was completely normal for me to stay there three days a week with the other cubs sometimes. There weren't many cubs, just enough that I was always given a room to myself and he told the others it was because I was a male omega and needed my own space." Harry fiddled up the comforter as he thought back to that first night

"It was my 13th birthday actually, 12:07 in the morning. I had stayed up to watch the time change on the wall and I was trying to fall asleep when he came into my room. He had never shown his true intentions until then, he was always kind enough, a bit strict, but figured it came with the rank. He sat on my bed and told me a happy birthday and told me he had a birthday present for me, but I couldn't tell Papa or Father about it. Papa and Father never spoke to me about sex or sexual acts or harassment. Nothing evil existed and was never mentioned. Kissing was love, sex was love, nudity was love. They made me naive and I haven't been able to forgive them for that yet. Is that wrong of me?" Harry asked looking up at his mate with unshed tears in his eyes

"No sweetie. James had actually asked me to give Charlie and Ariel this talk because he knew I experienced something horrible. He wanted to make sure they knew everything from consensual to non-consensual acts of sex. He wanted to make sure Charlie knew every sign of ‘No’ there was, and that Ariel was prepared for anything." Sirius said moving to wrap his arms around Harry from behind, Harry leaned back against him, "it's the parents' job to make sure their child is well educated in everything, even the bad."

"The first night was just him kissing me a lot, but it gradually built up. I just knew that it meant he loved me so it must be a good thing. After two weeks of snogging, he started to wank himself off. He told me it was a good thing, it meant he loved me stronger. The first time I touched him it was on my own free will, without any manipulation or questions. Because I didn't know any better, I hadn't realized. I just knew the pack alpha loved me and thought I was special. I touched him willingly and that's why I can't forgive them. They made me believe every touch meant love, meant good things. I ignored my gut instincts because Papa and Father never told me about the bad things."

"I honestly thought what we had was special until I was 15 and what became a gentle secretive touch was now down in front of anyone wanting to watch as I was forced to do things. I loved him as much as my 13, 14, and 15-year old self could have loved someone who made them feel special. I had convinced myself that his scent would change when I turned 17 because he promised me it would. I wanted him as my mate because I didn't know any better." Harry was wiping his eyes by the end of it, crying as his mates held him, comforting him.

"No matter what you think Harry, it was still manipulation. No matter how willing you were, he manipulated you into thinking what was happening was love when it wasn't. That it was okay and good when it wasn't." Harry nodded even if he didn't believe him right now, but he just wanted to sleep.

***

 _**Harry knew he was dreaming. It was a weird dream because it felt more like a memory he had long pushed out of his head. He looked around, but it felt like he didn't have control over his own body and like he was smaller than his normal size. He laid in a dark room, much smaller than he thought he remembered, perhaps too small. When Harry took a deep breath in the gagged at the smell. It was horrible like urine and feces and when he shifted, he felt an uncomfortable and painful sensation all over his body. His small body whimpered out weakly, as his small hands worked on way too big pants and pulled them down making him gag when the smell got stronger. When he pulled off the too-tight underpants that were covered in urine and poop, he noticed his upper thighs were covered in a rash that spread up to where his waste was crusting on his bottom. He cried out in pain as he tried to sit up.** _

_**"BOY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP UNDERSTAND!" Harry's eyes widened and he looked up to see the outline of a set of stairs above him.** _

_**"Yes, Uncle Vernon." His throat was horribly dry, and it made his voice scratchy and caused him to go into a coughing fit.** _

Remus and Sirius had been woken up by Harry a few hours ago and after many tries of waking their mate, they had gone to firecall the healer as well as wake James and Lily. Matthew's informed then Harry was experiencing a memory he had pushed back from his mind and that it would be dangerous to wake him. The little information he could dig up from his examination was that Harry was 3 in this memory and that it would be wise for Harry to get surrounded by as many comforting scents as possible, but no skin contact. Harry kept whimpering and whining and Sirius had to sit on Remus' lap to keep him on his seat. When Harry did wake up it was slow and not at all like they had been expecting him to wake up. Remus was at Harry's side immediately, running a hand through his sweaty hair as Harry became more aware of his surroundings.

"You okay sweetie?"

"I want a bath."

"Okay I can-" Harry sat up in bed and tossed the covers off of his clothes body and scooted to the edge. "Harry you need to rest-"

"If I rest anymore my leg will lock up and I won't be able to move it for hours." Harry told him as he pushed himself onto his feet wincing when he put pressure on his stiff leg, "I want to be alone anyway." He didn't say much more than that before he left the bedroom closing and locking the door leading to his private quarters.

"He brushed me off."

"He's a 17-year-old boy who just had a heat and went through a sexual assault as well as opening himself up to us then reliving a memory that had to be horrible. I'd want to be alone too." Sirius said with a shrug, "we need to sleep anyway, and Harry will join us when he's ready."

"I don't like you being sensible. It imbalances us."

Harry hadn't meant to push Remus away, but he had, and he really just needed a few minutes to himself to think about what he had remembered. After he had soaked in the tub for thirty minutes he got out and slipped on his black robe that stopped at his thighs before slipping on black silk shorts to match and headed out to the main room where everyone was still awake despite his wishing they had gone to bed.

"We just wanted to make sure you got out at a reasonable time." James said

"Does the name Petunia Dursley mean anything to you?" Harry asked looking to Lily who furrowed her eyebrows as she looked stared at him

"Yes, she's my muggle sister why? She married um...Vince...Vance...V-"

"Vernon?"

"Yeah. Vermin- I mean Vernon why?" Harry's lips twitched at the insult

"I remembered them. Tonight, I mean. They were in charge of me until I ran away."

"No..Tuney would have told me-"

"She thinks you're dead. She blames me for your death."

"We should sleep and talk in the morning."

"No. I don't want to keep sleeping and pushing it off."

"Harry you've had a busy ten days- hell we've all had a busy month. Tonight, is the full moon considering its four o'clock in the morning already."

"I don't care I don't want-"

"When was the last time you had a full night's rest, not including your heat?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, "exactly. So, we are all turning off our alarms and sleeping in for as long as put bodies demand it then we will talk. Got it." Harry raised a single eyebrow and looking Remus up and down

"Well, someone came into their alpha claws. You okay there? Filled those claws a bit too fast? Dizzy at all? You need warm milk to calm you down there?" Harry closed his eyes as soon as those words were out of his mouth and pointed to the bedroom, "I'm just going to..."

"Yeah. You might want to do that." Harry headed into Remus and Sirius' bedroom and crawled into the middle of the bed before snuggling down under the comforter. Harry was asleep before Sirius and Remus even entered the room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, unfortunately, a short chapter, but the ones following soon will not be. This is also my last pre-written chapter which means I'm all out of finished and edited drafts so as I focus on my mental health I will also be writing and editing. I still don't know how many chapters we are doing. Haven't decided if we are going to be doing a sequel or not. If you have any ideas please let me know.
> 
> xoxo Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, unfortunately, a short chapter, but the ones following soon will not be. This is also my last pre-written chapter which means I'm all out of finished and edited drafts so as I focus on my mental health I will also be writing and editing. I still don't know how many chapters we are doing. Haven't decided if we are going to be doing a sequel or not. If you have any ideas please let me know.
> 
> xoxo Kelly.

Abused.

Neglected.

Starved.

Those three words haunted James and Lily, even days after Harry had told them what he had remembered and what he thought he knew. Her sister had forced her son to sleep in his own urine and feces on a moldy mattress in a small under stairway closet. She had starved him and had beaten him with the help of her husband and son.

Not only that but her husband slammed Harry against the wall at a mere 3 years of age and caused a severe head injury. A head injury was left untreated and would have killed him if his magic hadn't saved him. His magic was the only thing that kept him alive those years. Harry had been their own personal housemaid.

To make it worse Harry doesn't want them to fight. He doesn't want to go to court, he doesn't want to tell the authorities, he doesn't want any of it. So, they have had this knowledge of Harry's treatment and was expected to do nothing about it.

That full moon had been exhausting as it would be Remus' first one without wolfsbane, first one after changing into his wolf form, and the first one where Moony didn't hate him. Remus had been anxious and growly, but Harry had just told him to turn into Moony and go into the woods and he'll feel better. Remus had stayed like that all night running through the forest and even napping around 3 in the morning.

That morning after was also the first time Remus woke up with just am ache in his bones. No underlying pain. No inability to move. No nausea. Nothing. The end of September meant October which meant it was the month Harry, Remus, and Sirius would be mating. Which meant James and Lily were preparing to essentially give Harry away to their two best friends.

Harry had taken his potion twice, but since has been finding ways to avoid it completely much to everyone's displeasure.

"I don't like it. It slows my brain down." Harry said folding his arms across his chest

"It slows your thinking process to that of normal speed." Remus said, "and it calms your other symptoms."

"Characteristics."

"Find calms your other characteristics as well as will stop it from spreading."

"I took the potion that stops it from spreading, but I will not take the other two."

"Harry, come on you need to take your potions." James said

"No. It's weird. I don't like them."

"Harry." Harry took the potions bottled then threw them against the wall before he stormed out of the room

"Oh, look he is a teenager under all that maturity." Sirius joked getting glared from the other three adults, "What?"

\----

"Hey, Harry?" Harry looked up from his schoolwork to see Ariel sitting down across from him, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know you know what I've been up to lately..." she said blushing as she looked around

"Eat at a buffet. Yes. I'm aware." Ariel blushed more and avoided his eyes

"Well, I've been sticking to a specific dish recently." Harry raised an eyebrow grinning, "and um...we're still sort of teaching each other."

"Right so what do you need from me?"

"Well, I want to ask her on a date, but I don't want mom and dad to see us. So, I was hoping Sirius and Remus could take this weekend Hogsmeade watch instead of mom and dad."

"I see. You want me to give up my mates for the weekend and get mom and dad away."

"Could you? Please. Charlie has told me enough horror stories of them watching his dates to give me second-hand embarrassment and nightmares."

"Fine. But you owe me a shopping trip before Greece."

"Deal. You're the best." Ariel leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving the table. He gathered his things up and headed to the dueling room where he knew Remus, Sirius, and James were currently teaching their dueling club students. Walking into the room he ducked just in time to miss a spell that hit the wall behind him.

"Hi, Harry what are you doing here. Good ducking by the way." James said as he led Harry to the safe zone where other students were.

"I came to tell you that you and mom are going on a weekend getaway and that Sirius and Remus will be handling your Hogsmeade watch." Harry told him

"Oh, we are, are we?" James said amused

"Yes, you are. So, take your wife out for s romantic weekend after classes and don't come back until Sunday evening. Understand?"

"I'd this your way of telling me you three are going to be doing stuff that I don't want to know about?" James asked

"No. Not for another two weeks. This is me telling you that your wife needs a vacation and if you give her said vacation you will most likely get a blowie. Ew. Gross. Wiping that imagery out of my head. Anyway. Get your wife a massage."

"Understood...I think. I will book a stay after we are finished."

"Good." Harry turned to look at Sirius and Remus and noticed Sirius was helping Lavender Brown with her grip on her wand. She met his eyes and smirked at him before refocusing on Sirius, specifically his lips as he spoke to her. Harry smirked and clenched his hole a few times until slick started to build up. He watched as both Sirius and Remus tensed and looked at him, he kept their eye contact as he opened the office door and walked into the room. Not a minute later Sirius and Remus were entering room then locking it before they crowded around him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Remus asked with an underlining growl

"Getting Sirius away from Lavender Brown." Harry said innocently as he back up against Sirius until Sirius was against the desk.

Harry's ass pressed against his erection, and Remus sandwiching them. Sirius grabbed his hips, held them tightly in his hands just as Remus came down and kissed Harry passionately. Harry groaned as quietly as he could when he felt Sirius' hands slide to his front and cupped him through his school pants. Remus' hands came around to slip under his school pants and run his hands over his covered backside. Harry had to pull away from the kiss so he could breathe properly as he got groped at the front and the back by his mates.

"You have to leave Mister. You're distracting and now we're hard." Remus told him though he didn't remove his hands at all

"Maybe Lavender shouldn't flirt with Sirius right in front of me."

"I'm gorgeous she can't help it." Sirius said, "alright off and out. We shall finish this later."

"I'll await eagerly." Harry said as he headed to the door and opened it

"Wait I never agreed to this." Remus said

"Fine, then Harry and I will finish it." Sirius said with a shrug causing Remus' jaw to drop in shock

"So, I'll see you two later?" Harry said looking back at them, Sirius nodded behind Remus, so Harry closed the door behind him. He met a glaring Lavender with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow as he headed out of the room. He had won and she knew it, so he was satisfied to wait a few hours.

Harry headed to the suite and decided to help his mated with the stack of papers still needed grading. He wasn’t technically allowed to grade papers, but there was nothing stopping him from grabbing small slips of parchment to write down the mistakes and suggested grades then pinning them to the homework. It was another hour before his family walked into the room.

"Thanks for telling us you gave up our weekend Harry." Sirius said playfully

"Oh hush. Mom needs a massage. The least James can do it take her on a weekend getaway. Here I've suggested grades for these papers." Harry pointed to the stack of papers beside his own pile

"Well in that case you are forgiven." Sirius sat beside him and grabbed the top assignment looking over Harry's notes before nodding and doing what he did on the actual assignment.

"You know you can ask to be made as a classic aide. That way you'll be able to do these things."

"You mean so you can give me the younger kids' work."

"Same thing." Harry shook his head as he continued to work between his mates.

James and Lily doing their own grading on the loveseat. The silence was nice, but soon Harry kept looking over at Sirius trying to get his attention. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he caught his attention and jerked his eyes towards the bedroom. Sirius' eyes widen then he made sure James or Lily wasn't paying attention before meeting his eyes again. Harry jerked towards the bedroom again then looked at Sirius' crotch with raised eyebrows. Sirius jerked towards James and Lily, so Harry smirked and laid his parchment and quill down.

"Sirius, can we go cuddle?" Harry asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his mates' arm.

"Of course, we can. Come on. Remus, you want to join us?" Remus looked up then looked at the two of them meeting their eyes as if he knew.

"Yeah alright. I could use some cuddle time. I'm not going to nap though just so we're clear, Harry always falls asleep when we cuddle."

"Because it's relaxing. Come on." As soon as the door closed Harry on Sirius kissing him and pulling him straight to the bed

"You two are as subtle as a fucking gorilla." Remus told them after putting up a silencing charm on the room.

"Not my fault Harry's horny." Sirius said looking at Remus from where he knelt between Harry's legs.

"We are currently sneaking around like we're teenagers. You realize that yes?"

"I can go out there and tell them that I plan on giving at least one of you a blowie if you'd like." Harry offered as he undid Sirius' shirt quickly

"No, I'd much rather them not know anything. This couldn't have waited until tonight?" Remus asked

"Look are you going to join us or not?" Sirius asked

"Well yeah. Obviously. I'm not going to just watch. I don't have that much self-control." Remus said as he quickly undid his own clothes and joined them on the bed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {If there is anything you want to see for their mating comment and let me know!}

"Yay or Nay?" Harry asked holding up a sheer white Marabou robe towards Ariel

"Definitely yay but get a black one too." Harry added the white and a black robe to the ever-growing rack that held many things Harry was buying for the trip tomorrow.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm excited actually. I'm mating tomorrow. I get a bit more freedom and I will belong to the two most perfect mates possible. And we will finally be able to find out what Sirius will become."

"You still think he'll be an alpha?"

"Definitely. Sirius’ canine animagus should help as well."

"Would he get a rut?"

"Hopefully. Hopefully, he doesn't like up with Remus' because that would be terrible. I'm hoping he will start this month after mating or November. I won't be able to handle two ruts in December as well as my heat. That's too much sex even for me."

"I can’t believe you are going to Greece just to lose tour virginity. I lost my virginity in a Hufflepuff dorm room a few weeks before school let out last year."

"Well, them is essentially werewolf marriage. This is me getting married without paper and rings."

"Well...not the type of ring that goes on your finger." Charlie said smirking

"I told you guys it's not for that reason, it's mandatory. I'm not allowed to finish until I'm completely mated."

"I can't believe that's a thing." Charlie said shaking his head

"Don't worry Remus and Sirius are even less happy about it. Tomorrow is me proving to them I can and will be the best omega they will ever find. Meaning I am to serve them anything they want. Including sexual acts where I don't get off. Which reminds me, Charlie, I need to talk to about something."

******************

Harry walked into the family's suite and set his bags down before staring at James with his arms folded.

"Can I help you Harry?" James asked

"You know maybe if you worried about Charlie's sex life like you've been worried about mine then perhaps, he would know more about female anatomy." Harry said with a shrug

"Harry there's a difference between you and Charlie-"

"You're right there is. Charlie is having sex with anyone who spreads their legs without knowing anything about their anatomy and sex health and it's fine, its natural. While I, a legal adult in a committed long-term relationship who is essentially getting married tomorrow in wolf culture am not allowed. I give my permanent lifelong mate a blowie in the privacy of a locked bathroom door that you broke down and it's the end of the world. Why am I getting treated like a child while your underage daughter is having sex without a single word from you." Harry snapped glaring at James and Lily

"It's different." Lily said standing up, "you're not them... they are being teenagers they're exploring and having fun-"

"I was having fun." They winced but Harry didn't care, it’s been over a week with Harry sleeping separated from his mates all because James decided to break into the bathroom in Harry's private rooms.

  
Harry had been giving Sirius a blowjob when James had literally broken down his door all because they hadn't been answering his shouts considering they had silencing charms up. James had stared at them in shock before telling them he would be outside and when they exited the room he was pacing while Lily sat on the loveseat. They had both started yelling at Harry, which hadn't sat right with Remus or Sirius, so they had jumped in and so a shouting match had begun.  
The relationship between the best friends was still rocky. Sirius and Remus obviously didn't feel like what they were doing was a big deal while James and Lily acted like it was the worst thing to have happened. James hadn't let Harry sleep in their bed since the bath and went so far as to set an alarm that went off anytime Harry tried to remove it or leave the room. While that happened Charlie had been caught having sex in the middle of the night by Professor Snape and all he got was a lecture from James to ''just do it in the dorms next time''. Harry had been livid, rightfully so and had confronted James about it. He had been brushed aside claiming to be too tired and since has dismissed Harry every time Harry has tried to talk to him about it.

"What you were doing was inappropriate and you know it." Lily said

"Why? Why is it inappropriate for me to have a sexual relationship behind locked doors while Charlie has sex in public?"

"Charlie is having sex with teenage girls his age or younger by choice. You are not-"

"Hold on. Harry is always willing and consenting and most of the time starting anything we do together and for you to think-"

"That's not what we meant Remus." James said standing quickly, "we're just not comfortable with you two leading Harry on. He's 17 he can't distinguish between love and sex. It's not right for him to fall in love with people who are only doing this to make sure he isn't sold as a sex toy." Harry looked to Sirius and Remus who thankfully looked just as confused as Harry felt

"You think- let me get this straight. You honestly think that we are only with Harry, so he isn't sold?" Remus asked slowly

"Well, you are and we figured once you two mate you two would let Harry find a boyfriend-"

"Absolutely not.' Remus growled

"Now Remus that's not fair. You're married to Sirius and Harry surely doesn’t want to be tied down to a married couple who has no interest in him other than one day perhaps carrying their baby for them."

"Wait I thought Harry, Remus, and Sirius were actually together. Like boyfriends."

"Don’t be silly of course they're not. Sirius and Remus are just getting Harry comfortable with sex then he'll be free to find someone else." Lily said

"Sirius can you take Harry out for a while." Remus said quietly

"Yeah. Come on Harry." Harry looked to Sirius then to Remus then to his bags and back to Sirius. "Leave them, come on." Sirius grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room "you know that's not true right?"

"I know. Why did Remus want us to leave?"

"Because he is most likely going to yell, and we don't want to risk him releasing pheromones or voice tones that will affect you."

"You're actually reading the books."

"Of course, we are. Come on, let's go get Remus some expensive chocolate from Hogsmeade."

"And me."

"Yes, and you some chocolate as well. Are you packed for tomorrow?"

"I have important things packed. Obviously, I went shopping today so I have a few more things to pack. What time are we leaving?"

"Check-in is at 8 so we'll head there when we wake up. That's when your 24-hour submission will start won’t it?"

"Yes and technically, it'll end once I'm mated, I'll just be in a submissive state for a few hours afterward." Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' arm and laid his chin on his shoulder, "why would they think that?"

"That would be our fault I'm afraid. When you went back to your other parents’ home we sat and talked a lot, us four. We told them that even if we three couldn't find mutual ground and connect the way Remus and I had we would still mate with you. We never worried about it because obviously you and Remus had grown close pretty quickly. You and I hadn't spun much time together, but I was never worried we wouldn't connect the same way you and Remus had. You two just had a lot in common from the beginning. Anyway, we told them that and I guess they assumed we only meant it that way."

"Well even if things hadn't worked out the way it has, I wouldn't be able to be with anyone else anyway."

"We know that. We knew that before we read the books. It's not like Remus and I never fought and tried to break up, like I never thought kissing Mary in seventh year would make Remus want to have sex with me sooner. It didn't by the way. He actually to kiss me for two weeks following that."

"You kissed someone else to convince Remus to have sex with you sooner?" Harry asked

"I did. Thought it would make him jealous." Sirius said with a shrug

"So that's what I needed to do. Kiss someone else?"

"Don’t do it. Remus won't kiss you for two weeks. Neither will I actually. Besides, we're making tomorrow anyway so don’t get an idea in the next few hours."

"I don’t know...last night of freedom. Who knows what might cross my mind? Maybe I'll hold someone else's hand." Sirius laughed as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to his body

"That's quite scandalous. Not sure you're up for it Harry. How about Remus and I take you out and buy you a lap dance tonight."

"Yes, to the going out. No to the lap dance."

"Too bad. You're getting a lap dance. I'll make sure he has a very round ass too."

******************

When they got back to the room with a large bag filled with chocolate Remus was in Harry's private room. He was still putting off pheromones that had Harry wanting to submit immediately to calm his anger. Sirius told Remus the plan of taking Harry out for drinks which Remus agreed to mostly because they wanted out of the room. Harry knew when they wanted to speak privately, so he kissed them both and grabbed his clothes then headed to the bathroom to shower.  
When he came out Remus and Sirius were dressed for the night and Remus was calmed. They had a few hours to kill so they had graded papers while Harry finished some schoolwork. Then they headed for the best pub, it was on Firestone Way and was exactly like most muggle pubs with music and dancing and drinks, except this one also had bar top dancers occasionally.

"This is where we brought James for his bachelor party and bought him five male strip dancers that had him questioning his sexuality." Sirius told Harry

"Ew gross. Don't tell me that." Harry complained

"What do you want to drink?" Sirius asked as he led Harry to a booth by his hands-on Harry's hips.

"I've never had a real, ‘bought at the pub’ alcoholic drink before." Harry told him

"Really? Why not? Didn’t you have a shot at your birthday party with Charlie?"

"No. Most omegas aren’t allowed to drink unless their mates allow them to and are with them. Besides, I never really wanted to, wasn't something that seemed important. So as long as you can promise me it won’t taste like piss then I'll have whatever you get me." Harry turned to Sirius when they reach the booth

"Something fruity with an umbrella coming right up." Sirius promised before heading to the bar

"If you think I'm allowing you to pack that dramatic robe for Greece you are mistaken. One it was completely sheer, two you will make Sirius want one, and three I can’t have two mates with a "fuck me" robe." Remus told him as he slid into the booth across from him making Harry laugh

"I got one in Sirius' size anyway."

"Of course, you did." Remus looked over at Sirius before looking at him, "you do know that we're not playing along right? I mean obviously we'd mate with you either way, but I know Sirius isn't the type to talk about feelings and I want to make sure you know we do care for you. Quite a lot actually."

"Well, I'd hope so. What happened after we left?"

"I yelled at them. Told them in no uncertain terms that what they said was wrong."

“Wow, a stern talking to. Impressive." Harry said getting a glare from Remus and a kick on his leg that had him laughing. Sirius came over with three drinks in his hands, two dark colors, and one a bright orange with the promised umbrella.

"Vodka Strawberry Lemonade Slushie. It should taste like a regular strawberry lemonade with just a slight difference." Sirius said as he slid into the booth beside Remus handing Harry the cold drink.

"I thought first-time drinkers shouldn't have vodka?"

"And who exactly are you planning on leaving with tonight?"

"Point taken." Harry hesitated but took a small sip of the slushie, "are you sure there's alcohol in it?"

"I'll take that as a good sign. Yes, there's alcohol, vodka doesn't hold much of a taste which is why it's mixed with flavors." Sirius explained, "I also bought you a lap dance."

"You did what?" Remus asked turning to look at Sirius

"His last night of freedom Remus, I bought you a lap dance the night before our bonding and mating. Relax it'll be fine."

***************

They soon discovered Harry was a lightweight. Two drinks max lightweight. They also found out a drunk Harry was a reckless and mean and brutally honest Harry. Which was not a good thing. Especially when it came time to his lap dance.

"I'm as soft as a middle-aged man’s stomach." Harry told the young adult male making Sirius hide his face in his arms and Remus to laugh.

"You can't even move your hips right."

"Seriously...is that all?"

"No...no...no. Move your hips in a circular motion- fucking christ mate you're hopeless."

"Okay. That's enough. Sirius tip the guy while I get Harry out of here." Remus said as he pulled the half-naked man off of his mate. Harry was still complaining, but Remus covered his mouth and hurried him out of the pub.

"I can dance better than him." Harry slurred out

"I'm sure you can. Come on we have a long day tomorrow."

"You mean I have a long day tomorrow because I am going to blow you and Sirius all day long and have fucking amazing sex and -"

"Stop talking Harry." Remus said laughing as he waited for Sirius

"I'm going to give you a lap dance when we get back. Show you how it's done."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am. I am going to shake my-" Remus covered his mouth again as Sirius came up to them

"Poor guy's confidence was shot to hell." Sirius told him, "why did we let Harry drink five vodkas."

"We?! I told you to stop at two when he was showing signs of drunkenness."

"Two isn’t any fun. He had to get up three Remus."

"The last two?"

"He’s 17. Let him live a little." Remus shook his hand exasperated

"Let's just get him to bed, Sirius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {If there is anything you want to see for their mating comment and let me know!}


	19. Chapter Ninteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> 1- Is this my best chapter? NO. 2-Am I proud of this chapter? Also no. 3- Am I going to rewrite it? Absolutely fucking not.<<
> 
> >>With that being said I have had my sister's kids at my house (ages 7, 5, and almost 3) with my TWO TWIN 2-YEAR-OLDS so I haven't exactly been able to wrist a good sex scene. So I apologize for this mess in here.<<
> 
> >>Also another reason why I sort of haven't posted in a few days. My sister and I have been busy making and creating items for our store we are opening at the end of the year. We are still making product lists and testing out different things so I've been exhausted. Have 5 kids under the age of 7, three of them being under the age of 3 has been a real headache. I apologize.<<
> 
> >>WARNINGS: um..well... SEX finally. Blowjobs, anal fingering, rimming, knotting, mentions of blood, loss of virginity, light spanking (like literally it shouldn't even be a warning), I think that it. I hope. Let me know if I miss anything.<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> 1- Is this my best chapter? NO. 2-Am I proud of this chapter? Also no. 3- Am I going to rewrite it? Absolutely fucking not.<<
> 
> >>With that being said I have had my sister's kids at my house (ages 7, 5, and almost 3) with my TWO TWIN 2-YEAR-OLDS so I haven't exactly been able to wrist a good sex scene. So I apologize for this mess in here.<<
> 
> >>Also another reason why I sort of haven't posted in a few days. My sister and I have been busy making and creating items for our store we are opening at the end of the year. We are still making product lists and testing out different things so I've been exhausted. Have 5 kids under the age of 7, three of them being under the age of 3 has been a real headache. I apologize.<<
> 
> >>WARNINGS: um..well... SEX finally. Blowjobs, anal fingering, rimming, knotting, mentions of blood, loss of virginity, light spanking (like literally it shouldn't even be a warning), I think that it. I hope. Let me know if I miss anything.<<

"Turn it off." Harry complained

"It's the sun, Harry. We can't just turn it off." Sirius said as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the street he had almost walked onto. "The hotel is this way."

"Tell me again why we couldn't just floo’d into the lobby."

"Because you would have puked in the lobby like you puked when we landed." Remus told him

"Well, why the hell did you let me get drunk."

"First time for everything I suppose." Sirius said with a shrug causing Harry to groan miserably again.

The walk to the Santorini Princess Hotel was a short one all things considered, but it was a miserable one for Harry who shielded his whole face from the sun as much as he could. Sirius went to go check-in when they arrived at the lobby and came back with two room keys. They headed to the elevator; Harry was getting itchy with the need to pleasure his mates again.

He had to pleasure them once an hour and it was getting close to an hour and a half considering it took them longer than expected for Harry to finish packing. He had woken his mates with a blowjob switching between them both and going a little further down than he had before, but he was still nervous for any triggers he wasn't prepared for. Especially on this day.

When the elevator opened to the short hall leading to their door on the rooftop Harry dragged them to the door. He quickly opened it then pulled them into the room, closing and locking the door then he dropped to his knees in front of Remus.

"Really? We can't move to the couch at least?" Harry looked to where a white couch sat further into the room then to Remus and shook his head before pressing his cheek against his thigh, "But it's ten feet away." Remus complained

"Are you seriously complaining about a blowie?" Sirius asked as he carried the bags further into the room, "just pull your pants down and let him suck you Moony. He won't always want to do it you know." He called out making Remus roll his eyes, but he worked on the belt around his pants.

Harry licked his lips in anticipation as Remus worked his shoes off then his pants revealing nothing underneath except his filling cock. He leaned over and licked the head then sucked him into his mouth closing his eyes in pleasure as the itch subsided just a little. Remus leaned against the door leaning his head back with a groan as Harry sucked him down feeling his cock harden and lengthen around his lips.

After he got Remus off, he found Sirius naked with his legs spread and a hard cock waiting to be sucked, sitting on the couch flicking through the muggle TV they had in the room considering it was a muggle/wizard hotel. Harry crawled his way to Sirius and wasn't able to resist sucking on his balls for a moment before he licked up to the head and sucking down on him. Remus kneeled on the cushion beside him and kissed Sirius as Harry sucked him.

****

Harry had to get the cock ring on after the fourth hour because he would have come by a single touch by then. So now he was rock hard but also wasn't able to cum at all so it was fine. Sort of. Harry was currently dressed in one of Remus' oversized sweaters Remus kept hidden from Sirius back at the manor. Sirius had glared when Harry had come out of the bedroom dressed in it and looked to Remus who refused to meet his eyes.

He was in the kitchenette the hotel room had and was making dinner while Sirius and Remus were in the rooftop pool. Harry was currently making creamy thyme chicken with baked potatoes loaded with chives, sour cream, bacon, and cheese and a side of mixed steamed vegetables.

"I've been told to come in here and make sure you're not making a three-course meal." Harry heard Sirius before he felt him as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Not a three-course meal." Harry said as he placed a leg on a plate.

"Ooh chicken." Sirius said smelling the air and groaning

"Are you getting hard due to the smell of food?" Harry asked incredulously

"Possibly. It's not my fault. Homecooked meals are a rarity, it's always done by house-elves and magic, and when Lily does cook it's steaks French toast or pancakes."

"Well, I will always cook your dinner if you want me to. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Whatever you want." Harry set the plates on the tray and grabbed the salt and pepper setting it on the tray. He then set the three mugs of perfectly made tea to each person's liking on the tray as well. Sirius took the tray and carried it outside to the table that Remus was sitting at looking out at the sun setting over the sea.

"This looks amazing, Harry, thank you." Remus said when Sirius set the plate down in front of him

"You are very welcome." Harry said leaning down to steal a quick kiss from his alpha. "I can sense your nervousness from across the table you know."

"I just don't like that I have to let Moony take control later." Remus explained. "He's getting louder with each hour."

"He won't hurt me. He didn't Sirius."

"Sirius also wasn't sucking me off every hour and dragging this on. We also already had sex before, so he knew what to expect. But it's different with you. He feels different."

"Yes, because I'm an omega, a virgin omega, he's eager. Completely normal. Though he may get upset when he finds out Sirius is going to be the one to actually take my virginity tonight and not him."

"Isn't that ironic. Your first-time topping will be with Harry." Remus said looking over at Sirius

"Yes, please make me more nervous. I'm already terrified I'll mess up. Are you sure I should be the one to do it?"

"You have to be. You won't knot tonight, so you'll be able to pull out after mating, Remus is going to knot me and his first time knotting like this may affect his deflating time. He could knot me for hours. He is expected to use me as long and as much as he can after knotting me the first time for the next eight hours. It's a show of dominance and submission, I submit to him whenever he is in the mood and he will dominate me whenever he wants to. Which is why Moony has to take over."

"We didn't fuck for eight hours." Sirius pouted

"You won't even be awake. Your body will be going through changes and you probably won't wake up until the afternoon while Remus and I are asleep. Remus will wake up probably a few hours later and I won't wake up until the next morning. Remus should be able to detect if I'm pregnant by then, hopefully, I'm not, but contraception potions and spells don't always work on werewolves. On omega werewolves, the chances of it working is even less."

"It's not that we don't want kids. We've always wanted kids of our own, but we want to at least wait a year of being mated before we even plan it." Sirius said between forkfuls of veggies

"You realize the chances of me not falling pregnant the first 90 days are very slim right?"

"Yes, we're aware, but we can still try."

***

The New Moon was almost at its peak. Sirius was stretching Harry a little more than he needed to because right after he pulls out Remus will be pushing in. So, he was stretching Harry for Remus.

"Are you sure? We can always move countries if you're not ready." Sirius said as he pulled his fingers out of a very wet and very needy Harry.

"We would have had sex already if it was up to me you realize." Harry told him, "come on please...please just put it in already."

"It's okay Sirius. You're not going to hurt him. Come on." Remus said from where he was kneeled behind Sirius, his three fingers deep inside of Sirius' hole preparing him as well. Sirius swallowed and nodded then leaned over and kissed Harry sweetly, both of them getting lost in the kiss for a few minutes.

Sirius pressed the head of his cock against Harry's fluttering virgin hole and after another second of hesitation pushed in. Harry gasped when he felt the head breach him, he looked down and watched Sirius slowly push on deeper into he had to look away, laying his head back and groaning when a slight stink accompanied the stretch.

"Oh…fuck Harry." Sirius said pressing his forehead against Harry's.

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and gasped pushing his head back when he felt Sirius finally bottom out completely. He clenched around him unconsciously for a few seconds before he was able to control his body again.

"You okay?" Sirius asked softly bumping his nose against Harry's, Harry nodded not able to speak at the moment.

"You ready Sirius?" Remus asked

"Yeah. Go ahead." Sirius said breathlessly, Harry could see Remus push into Sirius from the mirror that was on the wall and fuck if that wasn't hot to watch. Sirius pulled out a few inches then pushed back in slowly and Harry closed his eyes at the new sensation. "Good?"

"Yeah. Keep going." Harry said looking down again not able to help himself but to watch as Sirius thrust into him gentle and loving while his body adjusted.

He looked at the mirror and watched as Sirius pulled out of him he was pushed further down on Remus' cock and when he thrust into Harry he was nearly pulled completely off of Remus. It took a few seconds, but soon Harry was adjusted enough that Remus was able to take over most of the thrusting control and Sirius aimed at his prostate the entire time making it much more pleasurable and much more horrible at the same time.

Harry moaned and cursed as Sirius thrust into him faster and harder with each new thrust. Harry wasn't able to come despite his entire body begging and needing to release after more than 12 hours of constant arousal. Sirius leaned over and moved Harry's head to the side and mouthed at his neck.

"Please…please... Sirius please," Harry begged. Pleaded.

He was practically in tears at the promise of a mating bite and when Sirius actually did bite down Harry nearly screamed. He quickly returned the bite to Sirius' neck, his clean unmarked side, and bit harder than he meant to, as he could taste blood too soon, but he didn't care. Sirius was cumming inside of him and was mating him and his whole body was shaking with need.

He could feel their magic in the room. Could feel the new bond forming, but before they could focus again Remus was pulling Sirius out and was pushing himself into Harry with a deep growl. Harry immediately went limp and submissive at the growl and groaned feeling the thicker and bigger cock fill him without a break.

"Alpha...alpha... oh fuck. Mark me, please. Bite me. Remus." Harry moaned as Remus' thrusts became rougher.

He was sure he was begging for his knot too, but he didn't care, he was too far gone. Remus' knot kept hitting his hole, bit yet going in and it was driving him insane. He tried to push against it, but Remus was stronger and quicker and had gripped his hips in his hands restricting his movements. Remus nuzzled the other side of his neck suddenly then he bit down harshly just as he shoved his knot into Harry.

Harry did scream that time, had thrown his head back and had grabbed the headboard, and screamed as the cock ring tightened around his cock and balls prevented him from ejaculating. Though it did stop the dry orgasm that ripped through his body making his whole-body tremble. He almost didn't bite Remus in time, but luckily his instinct had him biting Remus on his unmarked side of his neck.

"Fuck." Remus was trembling above him and breathing heavily into Harry's neck. His cock twitched inside of Harry letting off another load of cum making them both groan at the feeling.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Harry whimpered, burying his face into Remus' neck in shame.

"For what?" Remus asked hesitantly

"I had a dry orgasm... I didn't mean to."

"Oh, Harry. It's okay. Your body can only handle so much pleasure. It's okay. Come on sleep on my chest and I'll wake you up when I want you again."

"Okay." They rolled over and Harry laid on Remus' chest with his knot still buried inside of him. He fell asleep staring at Sirius who was already passed out from the mating.

***

Harry woke up already moaning. Remus was holding his hips still and was thrusting up into him. He knew he hadn't been napping for long, but that was okay because his alpha was using him. Was taking what he wanted from Harry and didn't bother to even ask, and it was hot to Harry. Harry moaned when Remus thrust against his prostate, he sat up and tested his hip movement glad to notice he was able to move them. Remus removed his hands from his hips, so Harry started riding Remus eagerly.

"That's it. There you go, Harry. Fuck you're so good at this." Harry felt encouraged and placed his hands-on Remus' chest then bowed his back and started to slam his hips down.

Remus grabbed his ass cheeks and helped push his hips down to meet his thrust. Harry whined needily as he felt Remus' nails dig into his cheeks, he was sure there would be bruises after this. Remus thrust into him and pushed him down forcing his knot into Harry as he came.

"Fucking hell." Remus groaned

"We should probably move this somewhere else to let Sirius sleep in peace." Harry said breathlessly

"Let's go." Remus carefully rolled them out of bed and carried Harry out the bedroom still locked on his knot.

His knot deflated slowly and by the time they made it to the couch Remus was able to pull out enough to turn Harry around and pressed him against the back of it. He started thrusting again, his hand tight in Harry's hair holding him in the position as he used Harry for his own pleasure again.

"You're so good. Such a good omega. So willing and submissive. Fuck you've been amazing all day. I'm so proud of you little one." Remus murmured in Harry's ear making him whine pleased, "so proud to call you mine. So proud to call you my omega. Fuck you're so hot like this. Fuck look at you." Remus stopped thrusting making Harry whine pitifully as he grabbed his cheeks and spread them apart. "I just want to..." Remus trailed off and suddenly Harry gasped as a hard **_smack_** hit his cheek then he groaned. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"M-Moony?"

"That's it omega. It's okay. I forgive you. I was being gentle with you earlier, confused you I bet. I wanted to calm Remus down, he's not happy that I smacked you, but I know what you want. Don't I? It's okay we'll get Remus to admit he liked to dominate you. He's held it back for so long with Sirius he won't admit that he wants to now. But he does. Fuck look how red you are after just one slap." Harry cried, he didn't know why, but he was crying and trying to thrust himself back against Remus who held his hips to prevent him from doing so. Remus smacked his cheek again making Harry gasp loudly.

"Alpha, please. Please. Knot me. Mark me. Anything." Harry cried

"Anything?" Remus asked Harry nodded desperately for Remus, or Moony, to dominate him. His omega needed it, was practically begging for it.

Remus growled and pulled out making Harry cry out in protest but then Remus was bending him over the arm of the couch and was pushing his face into the cushions before shoving himself back into Harry's stretched hole.

***

Harry woke up the next morning alone in the large bed in the hotel suite. Confused and disoriented since it looked to be just at sunrise when he woke up after Remus had let him cum as many times as Harry physically could after his 24 hours of submission was over. Which had turned out to be way more than Harry had ever thought was possible.

They were checking out tomorrow so today was Harry's only real day in Santorini and he had been planning on starting it off with a cuddle, a shag, a bath, then getting breakfast. Apparently, his mates had other plans. He was only pouting for a few minutes when he decided to go look for them. He slipped on his black "fuck me robe" as his mates called it and headed out of the room in search of them. It didn't take long to find them outside in the pool, Remus in the water and Sirius sitting on the edge with just his legs in.

"You know you really shouldn't let your mate wake up alone in a bed." Harry said leaning against the opened door.

His mates turned to look at him and promptly started getting out of the water. Harry laughed and ran to the bedroom closing the door before he tore his robe off and crawled onto the bed. Sirius came in first and pinned Harry down on his front over the bed and spread his cheeks before he licked a long slow swipe over his hole. Harry gasped, gripping the bed covers in his fist as Remus came in.

"We are going to make you cum so much today. You have no idea." Remus told him as he eyed Harry hungrily making Harry blush.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed in myself. Why is this so short???! 😭😫😭😫 guys I can’t wait. I think I might make a sequel. What are we thinking guys? Make Harry preggers? No preggers? Sequel no sequel? I need help! I have so many ideas. Also yes. This was planned for James to have some sort of mental problem? (Is that word offensive??) because..who wouldn't??
> 
> Let's be realistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed in myself. Why is this so short???! 😭😫😭😫 guys I can’t wait. I think I might make a sequel. What are we thinking guys? Make Harry preggers? No preggers? Sequel no sequel? I need help! I have so many ideas. Also yes. This was planned for James to have some sort of mental problem? (Is that word offensive??) because..who wouldn't??
> 
> Let's be realistic.

Walking into the suite at Hogwarts was just a tad awkward. Especially because James and Lily had been waiting for them.

"James-" Remus started, but he was interrupted by James standing up and folding his arms.

"We are sorry, and you were right and we were in the wrong these last few weeks. Harry, I know we haven’t talked about it, none of us have with each other or with you. You don't understand what these years have been like for us. For Lily and I especially." James said

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"What I mean is that we buried you, Harry. We mourned you, we visited your grave almost monthly, we spoke to you all the time, you were dead. You weren't missing or hiding or lost. We had a body that we ran multiple tests on to make sure it was you and it came up as a positive match." Harry tensed completely forgetting about that part, Remus, and Sirius both shifted too.

"Getting your letter in the mail was the scariest day of my life. I have never been more scared of anything. Not when we were 15 and saw Remus turn for the first time. Not when we joined the Order. Not our first battle. Not even when I had to fight Voldemort to protect my wife and sons. I was ready to give my life for you Harry and I would have done proudly. All of us would have. Giving my life for yours is what I was expecting, was what I planned. What we planned. Instead, I woke up to the news that Charlie was safe with Sirius and Remus and that you were missing presumed dead. I never gave up on you until we found a body."

"A body that I held, I dressed into your favorite wolf jammies, I wrapped up in your second favorite baby blanket because your first one was lost somewhere. I have you your favorite stuffed animal which was a black dog Sirius got you when you were born, and I laid you in a cooling casket so you wouldn't decay because you were only 15 months old. Your little body didn't deserve to decay, and I buried you." Harry wiped his traitorous eyes as James spoke, as James' own eyes filled with tears.

"You and I were best friends Harry. Charlie was such a mommy's boy, always wanted her, but you... you were my boy. My best friend. Sirius use to none that you replaced him, and you did. You and I did everything together. Lily wasn’t able to look at the body for more than a second, but I had to know, and I don't know why or how, but it was you. It was my 15-month-old baby boy who looked so much like me that it was unreal. I even had Remus come in and test your scent and it was yours. There was no reason to doubt, but yet I did. I always did, but it was stupid because it was confirmed to be you through every test imaginable. My gut kept telling me to look more into it, but I resisted. I have so much guilt because of that. If I would have looked into it more, we would have found you, we would have taken you away from the Dursleys, you wouldn't have been attacked by a werewolf, you wouldn't have a brain injury, you wouldn't have been abused and neglected and starved."

"Getting that letter was terrifying but believing in that letter the way that I did was so easy. I wasn't expecting you though. I was expecting my 15-month-old baby boy, Harry, I wasn't expecting a 16-year-old. I wasn't ready for the 16-year-old. I wasn't ready for an omega 16-year-old who knew so many things and was so independent. I wasn't ready to let my baby go. Then when I was finally accepting it I found out I would have to give you away in 90 days or less. I would have to sign away my parental rights, my right as your father that I just got back."

"I wasn't ready to see you grow up even more and so I tried to control you. I tried to keep you in a bubble where I would be able to protect you. Where I wouldn't lose you again. I wanted to keep you as innocent as possible. I didn’t see you the same as Charlie or Ariel because I never had to bury them, I never had to hold their lifeless body in my arms. I never not knew their favorite candy or color or dinner or even their favorite book or hobby. I always knew them. I didn't know anything about you though and it broke me. I never failed them, Harry. I never failed to protect them. I never had guilt with them. I have with you. I was alive while my baby was dead and that is the worst survival guilt anyone can experience. I am terrified of you becoming a parent because I am terrified of failing your kids, I am terrified of seeing my 15-month-old boy in them and not being able to see anything else."  
Harry ran into James’ arms as they failed to keep their tears back any longer. Harry felt guilty, he had completely forgotten and had never thought about what his parents had gone through. He knew they had thought him dead, but he had never really thought about it. He had been so focused on everything else that he dismissed it. Doing so he realizes now that he had probably accidentally closed them off, hadn't connected with them the way he had always wanted to.  
Harry had been excited to meet James, had wanted to meet him, and connect, but James came with his mates and it was built in him to focus on his mates and he hadn't realized he had just dismissed James by doing so. Hadn't thought about how hard it was for him and Lily and his family. Harry cried harder, feeling more guilty now that he thought about it more. He tightened his arms around James and buried his face deeper into James' safe and protective scent.

"I love you." James' shoulders shook suddenly, and Harry felt more than heard James crying harder.

"I love you too Harry. So much."

"Have I not said that to you before?" Harry asked

"Not like this. You've said in passing, but we haven't had a moment like this yet." Harry felt even guiltier as he tightened his hold again.

"Well, I love you." James chuckled

"I love you too." James pulled away a few moments and held Harry's arms with a soft smile on his face, "how was Santorini? Did they canines treat you well?" Harry laughed nodding

"We didn't leave the hotel room. Day two was basically spent sleeping due to the changes and day one I was in my 24 submission, so day three, today, was relaxing from the tiring days. Now we just wait for the minister worker to come to verify my mated status on the 1st of November."

"Good. When is your next heat?"

"Within this upcoming week. With Remus helping it should only last around 3 to 5 days though."

"That's good. Less catch-up work for you."

"Yeah. I am still tired though so I'm going to go unpack and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Harry kissed James' cheek then hugged and kissed Lily. He grabbed the bags from Sirius and Remus and headed to the bedroom. They will move to his private room later when they weren't exhausted. Harry closed the door already feeling the tension between the adults before the started sorting through the clothes from dirty and clean.

~~~~~~~~~

After Harry closed the door James looked to Sirius and Remus.

"We are sorry too." Sirius spoke up first, "we sort of-"

"Forgot. It's fine so did we. I didn’t realize I had a problem until I had apparently had a PTSD attack or whatever it was when Harry wasn’t here."

"What?" Remus asked worriedly

"James was having a panic attack Friday morning when he couldn't find Harry. I had to call Healer Mathews to help calm him down. Turns out James needs therapy and I have been told to seek it out as well just in case." Lily explained

"What brought this on? Harry has left many times." Sirius said

"Yeah, but I always knew he left. I always got to say goodbye to him before he left. Apparently not knowing he had left and not being able to say goodbye to him caused me to panic. I don't even remember it." James told them as he sat on the loveseat beside Lily, "I am really sorry that I said those things the other day. I know you two love him. I can see it when you look at him. I just... I didn’t want to give him away. It's not even that I don’t trust you two because I do obviously. Always. I just... in my head...-"

"You don't have to try and explain James. We haven’t thought about his death, about his tombstone in the back yard of the manor. We haven’t let it cross our minds. We forgot about it all. A time without Harry seems so long ago and so short of a time span." Remus said shaking his head, "four months ago all of us were laying fresh flowers at his gravesite and apologizing for being at Hogwarts for so long."

"I know. It definitely doesn't feel like it was four months ago."

"Why didn't you tell us you had survival's guilt?" Sirius asked softly

"I didn’t know. Or realized. I didn’t think it had a name. Mental health is so new y'know. Ten years ago, it was unheard of in the wizarding world." James explained

"That's true, I guess. Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know. I do know that I never want you guys to think I thought of you two the way it probably came out the other day. You two are my best friends, my brothers, if I were to trust anyone with my son it would be you two and I'm really glad you two are his mates."

"We know James but thank you. If you need to talk to know where to find us okay." James nodded and watched Sirius and Remus stand up and head to the bedroom. He laid his head on Lily's shoulder exhausted emotionally and mentally.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This is SEX. Plain and Simple SEX. This is basically my apology for the shitty mating chapter so you have SMUT. You're welcome?
> 
> Literally nothing happens in here but sex so if you don't want sex just don't read it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Anal finger, Anal sex, Rimming, Mouth fucking, Throat holding (no choking!!), knotting, seriously this is just sex with brief mention of partial dropping at the end. Not full dropping as Harry has some idea of what is going on, so partial dropping.
> 
> Have fun?~~

Harry woke up sweaty and wet. He groaned and since no one said anything or touched him he assumed he was the only one awake. He pried his eyes open and looked at his two mates trying to decide which one to wake up first. Biting his lip he reached behind him and felt around until he was able to touch Sirius' morning erection. He was harder than normal so Harry assumed he and Remus both could smell his heat unconsciously.

He bit his lip only a little disappointed he didn't feel a knot at Sirius' base, but Harry just knew Sirius would get one. He didn't know when, but he was positive Sirius would eventually. Harry squeezed his muscles releasing his scent and slick feeling both of his mates shift in their sleep as it affected them both.

Harry looked down at Remus' hard member that was straining against the blanket. Running a hand down his chest he slipped it under the covers and grabbed Remus' knot twisting his hand gently. Remus tensed, breathing deeply before groaning as he woke up. His eyes looked down and lifted the blanket then looked at Harry.

"Really? Now?" Remus asked softly

"My heat is going to start soon. I'm sweaty and warm and extremely wet." Harry said softly as to not wake Sirius, Remus' cock twitched as Harry's words.

"How wet?" Remus asked rolling over to face Harry, his hand trailing up his leg to his hole, "fuck Harry..." Remus groaned as he ran two fingers through Harry's cheeks gathering up some slick. Harry whined pushing back against his fingers gasping when he suddenly shoved them into him and rolled them forcibly, so Harry straddled his lap. His fingers never leaving his hole as he did. Remus grabbed Harry's head with his other hand and pulled him down for a wet sloppily kiss that was almost all tongue.

"Alpha, please. Your knot will make it come faster and I hate preheat, it's gross." Remus chuckled as he added a third finger suddenly, Harry gasped when his fingers touched his prostate.

"You think you're ready or do you want one more?" Remus asked softly, Harry shook his head

"'M ready." Harry mumbled wiggling his hips. Remus pulled his fingers out then grabbed his cock put the slick he had collected on him. "How-"

"Easy. Lift on your knees- there you go. Spread your- perfect. See you know what to do. Now pushed back when you feel me against you okay?" Harry nodded biting his lips desperately for Remus, he gasped when he felt the head settle against his hole then he pushed back against it. With little to no resistance, Harry slowly slid down until he rested on the small knot that had formed at his base.

"You did so well, Harry. Now let your body adjust okay? I know you don't need as much adjustment time as Sirius, but it's still wise to wait." Remus said as he grabbed Harry's hips. Harry nodded as he wiggled waiting for his body to adjust. He waited only a few seconds before he lifted his hips and sank back down gasping as he felt the difference this position made. He didn't notice it last month, but his prostate was a lot more sensitive it seemed compared to the last few days.

"Remus-"

"Shh...James and Lily might hear you, Harry." Remus said covering his lips with his thumbs as he cupped Harry's face gently.

Harry whined closing his eyes as he got into a good rhythm. When he started getting weak Remus pulled out and adjusted them, so Harry was on his knees. Harry's head was at level with Sirius' erection and Remus stood on the floor pushing into Harry. Harry groaned, making Remus cover his mouth with his hand. Remus pulled Harry up so he was pressed against Remus' chest as he pounded into Harry who would definitely be screaming as his prostate got slammed into with each trust if it weren't for the hand over his mouth. Remus' other arm was wrapped around Harry's torso holding Harry against him.

"I know..." Remus suddenly pushed Harry down and yanked the blanket off of Sirius, "you know what to do Yeah?" Remus said in Harry's ear who groaned nodding. Remus released him but didn’t stop slamming into him as Harry sucked Sirius down as far as he dared, which was further than normal he was proud to say. He closed his eyes savoring the taste of Sirius in the morning. Musky, sweaty, and completely gross but oh so hot that Harry couldn't help, but to need more and more. Harry groaned around the cock and lightly nibbled on the soft head causing Sirius to jerk awake.

"Fuck Harry. Oh, shit- wake me up sooner assholes." Harry grinned as he lightly traced his teeth at the very tip, "shit... stop that."

Harry looked up at Sirius noticing he was staring at his ass where Remus was currently pounding into. His hand reached and grabbed a cheek spreading it as he leaned as much as he could to get a better view. The cheek pulling made his hole ache a little which made Harry moan almost too loud.

"Fuck...look at that... you're doing so well Harry. Taking him so well." Sirius praised running his free hand through Harry's hair guiding him gently back to his cock. Harry eagerly complied sucking Sirius down further again as Sirius spread his cheek to watch Remus fuck him. Sirius shifted and accidentally thrust his hips into Harry's mouth as Harry went down causing him to hit Harry's throat. "Shit. Harry, I'm sorry- are you okay?"

Instead of panic like Harry had been scared of he just felt more aroused and submissive in a way. He groaned around the cock in his mouth and tried to repeat the motion, but it didn't work if he fucked his own mouth, so he whined pleasingly.

To try and get the message across he looked up at Sirius with watery eyes and pulled his hips close, hopefully pleasing with his eyes. It took a minute but eventually, Sirius grabbed his hair and thrust his cock into Harry's mouth making him close his eyes in pleasure. This. This is what it was meant to be like. Submitting everything to his alphas, trusting them with everything completely without any worry.

Harry tensed when Remus and Sirius got into the same rhythm together, so they trusted in at the same time, only seconds of that before he was cumming hard, moaning around Sirius' cock game clenching around Remus. They both groaned and only thrust a few more times before they were both cumming as well. One in Harry's ass and another in his throat as Harry eagerly swallowed it down.

"Oh fuck." Sirius groaned, pulling Harry off of him gently, "We really have to move into Harry's private rooms."

"Yeah, no kidding. Neither one of you are quiet." Remus said as he accio'd a pillow and laid it under Harry's head. "Sorry Harry. I'm not used to being locked yet."

"I'm comfy." Harry said with a shrug, as long as he was able to lay down afterward, he didn't care how they ended up locked at the end. "Sorry, Siri...I'm starting my preheat and Remus would be the only one able to speed it up for now. I can smell the scent on you, you'll get a knot, we just need to trigger it somehow. I say we try sex first." Sirius laughed as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair

"We'll figure it out." Sirius told him softly, "you need anything? I can hand-feed you fruit."

"Fruit and cream?" Harry asked hopefully

"Fruit and cream?" Sirius asked as Remus laughed

"I think Sirius is all creamed out sweetie." Remus said making Sirius laugh blushing as it caught up to him

"Then no I can wait to eat." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head, Harry shifted and groaned pushing against Remus who hit his hip.

"Stop that."

"Sorry." Harry closed his eyes and waited only a few minutes before Remus was able to pull out without any discomfort to them. Immediately Harry could feel the cum start running out of his hole and down his thigh. Sirius was suddenly up and licking his thigh up to his hole following the same trail the cum made. Harry gasped whining slightly when Sirius licked his holes then moaned into the bed as Sirius sucked on his hole cleaning him. Harry's cock, the greedy traitorous bastard it is gives a weak but noticeable twitch of interest. Remus was there immediately swallowing Harry down and sucking him until he was cumming on Sirius’s talented tongue.

"Okay...okay...leave me alone." Harry said giggling making his mates laugh, "go get the shower ready. Extra steamy."

"I'm sure we'll make our own steam Harry." Remus said kissing his shoulder but heading into the bathroom with Sirius anyway letting Harry recover alone.

~~~~~

Luckily Harry was able to make it through his few classes that Monday morning before his preheat got too strong. He all, but ran to the suite seeing his mates, James, Lily, and the substitutes there discussing lesson plans. Sirius and Remus both tensed and turned to him as he set his bag on the couch and peeled off his sweaty robe.

"I am overheating, I don't know if I'm extremely wet down there because I'm wet or because it's sweat, but either way its gross. And I need a cold bath before I die. I'll be out in an hour."

"Need a hand?" Sirius and Remus asked both already standing

"If you even think to touch me right now, I will literally claw your hands off. Understood." Harry said pointing his finger at them with a glare, Sirius and Remus sat down with a pout. "Good. I'll be out in an hour." Harry walked into his private room and locked each of his doors then started a cold bath. He peeled off his gross sweat-soaked closed then got in and shivered but his body cooled down, so it was worth it.

When he finished, he got dressed in some black satin shorts and a baggy oversized tank. He then made sure tidy up his nest and made sure there was lube, snacks, water, and other things they will need for his heat. After that, he headed to the main area and saw Sirius and Remus talking with James and Lily.

"I don't know when it'll start but it's getting stronger already, so we probably have until midnight. We should probably sleep in the nest tonight." Harry said wrapping a blanket around his body and sitting on James' lap. James wrapped his arm around Harry and held him close letting Harry lay his head on his shoulder.

"Do we want to eat dinner here or in the great hall?" Lily asked

"No way in hell is Harry going to the great hall smelling like that." Remus all but growled glaring at the wall as if it was the one that suggested such an outrageous thing.

"Guess that answers the question. What do we want then I'll call a house-elf."

"I can't have anything too heavy or hot." Harry told her

"How about some fresh fruit then? Chilled?" Harry nodded

"I want chilled fruit." James said with a pout

"Fine. Whatever. Just this once James." After getting what Sirius and Remus want, she left the couch to go call a house-elf in a less crowded spot in the suite.

~~~~~

Harry woke up to fingers. Fingers everywhere on his overheating body and fingers in him, stretching him unnecessarily. He groaned pushing back against the three fingers inside of him.

"Ah good, you're awake. You've come humping against the mattress them against Remus already. We didn't want to actually have sex with you until you woke up. So, I've been fingering you while Remus runs a cooling charm over you to keep you from overheating too much." Sirius spoke as he kissed Harry's cheek, his hard cock was pressed between Harry's cheeks rocking gently between his slick covered crack.

"Please Sirius."

"You sure? It's okay if you want Remus you know. My feelings are not hurt."

"No no no...please Sirius please." Harry begged desperately, "my body- my omega needs you too. Even if you don’t knot you'll help too. Fuck me pleaseeee." Harry throated back against Sirius desperately in an attempt to prove to him he needed him.

"Shit. Okay, relax Harry. I've got you." Harry groaned and nodded feeling Sirius remove his fingers. He positioned himself then slid inside. Harry gasped and pushed back greedily moaning loudly knowing he was safe to do so now.

"Oh fuck... fuck. You're wider than last time."

"I am? Are you sure? Maybe you're just-"

"Sirius trust me. You are wider. Longer too. Not at long as Remus, but I'd be concerned if you were." Harry groaned laying the back of his head against Sirius' shoulder. Harry pulled his hips away only to pushed back desperately making both him and Sirius moan loudly.

"Fuck Harry. Alright, all you had to do was ask you, little minx." Sirius said as he grabbed Harry's leg and lifted it for a better angle as he started thrusting into Harry. With every few thrusts, Sirius got harder and rougher until he was properly pounding into Harry. Harry knew he had come already, could feel Remus jerking and sucking him off. But all of his nerves were on alert and he couldn't really distinguish what was going on. All he knew was that Sirius was abusing his prostate and there was a constant tugging feeling at his ring muscle that made his body shake with pleasure and pain. He couldn't think about it though. Couldn't connect what was going on.

"Oh fuck...Remus, you want to finish -"

"NO! NO...No please Siri...please...please don't... I need you... I need you so much. Please I'll be good I swear. I won't come again...I won’t cuss... I won’t ask for more but please just don't pull out. Don’t. I need you to cum in me so bad alpha. Please." Harry was sobbing at the mere thought of Sirius pulling out, of leaving him without his cum in his body.

"Shh sweetie... I'm sorry... I won't stop I promise. You can come, cuss, demand for whatever you want. Anything you want Harry. I promise." Sirius said soothingly as he slowed his hips just enough, so Harry had to focus on what he was saying. Harry nodded and thrust back against him, "there you go see. You're so good. So so good Harry. You're so beautiful and good." Harry sobbed

"Good boy?" Harry asked softly, his eyes closed in pleasure as Sirius spoke

"Yes, little one, our good boy. You just tell us what you want and need, and we shall deliver." Remus said from somewhere near his achy cock, "I will fuck you though. I'll fuck you when Sirius is done pounding into you. Sirius will pull out after filling you up and before you're even able to miss the feeling I'll be there pushing into you." Harry moaned loudly as those words, "you like that little one? The thought of me keeping Sirius' cum inside of you by fucking you. Fuck I want to plug you with our cum sometimes. Like this morning." Harry groaned thrusting his hips.

"Please alpha...alphas... I never want your cum out of me. Never never never." Harry mumbled weakly, he didn’t know why he was a little...loose...or weird. He couldn't explain as Sirius hit his prostate dead on and he was so close. So, close he just needed one thing. "Sirius please...I need your cum...I need it. I can't cum without it."

"Oh fuck Harry. I'm so close baby...so close." Only a few thrusts more Harry screamed as he pulled Remus away from his cock just as Sirius shoved, what he now knew to be his knot inside of him for the first time. Harry started squirting hard and was lucky enough to be able to pull Remus away before he got a mouthful of it. "Oh, fucking hell." Sirius groaned his cock and knot twitching inside of his clenching hole.

"Told you." Harry said grinning as he rolled his hips a little, "explains why I needed you so bad. Fuck."

Sirius' knot and cock gave a pitiful twitch before settled and only a few minutes later Sirius was able to pull out. Remus was there making good on his promise, not letting a single drop of cum escaping Harry. At first, he just rested it inside of Harry, letting him catch his breath despite his cock already demanding Remus to get move on it. Sirius was now lying beside him, looking sleepy and tired which no one could blame him for. Remus wrapped his hand around Harry's neck. Not choking him or cutting off his air supply at all, just resting it there.

"Now listen to me clearly little one." Remus- no Moony spoke in a deep voice, it wasn’t his alpha tone, but it was considerably deeper than Remus' regular tone.

"Yes alpha?" Harry asked softly, obediently, submissively.

"If you want that plug you won't cum until I tell you to. Got it? Think you can do that for me sweet one?" Harry whined nodded eagerly

"Yes, Alpha. Please."

"Good. Now as this is the first time you will not be punished the first time, however, be warned there will be punishments after the first warning."

"Yes, Alpha." Harry said eagerly

"Good boy. You're such a good boy. Ready?"

"Yes, Alpha. Please." Moony grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly as he slowly started to thrust into Harry.

Slowly, torturously slow, the thrusts seed up until Moony was was on his knees and was fucking Harty into his cock. He had a rough grip on Harry's hips and was shoving him back down onto his cock, all but forcing Harry to fuck himself on his cock. Harry was in tears due to the pleasure and slight pain that was pleasurable to him from Moony’s rough treatment. Sirius, having fallen asleep seconds after laying down, was unaware of what was transpiring beside him. Harry was crying and begging to come but was luckily holding it back, was preventing himself from coming because his alpha told him to.

"I want you to cum when I knot you. I'm close little one...think you can hold on a little more?"

"No…no…no…I can’t. Alpha- moony- alpha I can't." Harry cried shaking his head.

His whole body was shaking, and he could feel his body coming closer to the edge with each thrust. Harry was crying because he was going to disappoint his alpha gut somehow, someway, Moony shoved his knot inside of him just in time for Harry to cum one a millisecond later. Well, cum wasn’t the right term as he was squirting harder than he thought should be possible. His whole body seized and threatened to curl up but luckily didn’t. He couldn't even scream as his voice got lost in his throat somewhere between Remus' knot and his cumming undone. After the aftershocks, Harry's body shook violently, but Remus was there even as his vision got foggy and he felt lighter and calmer and...away from the world, but near too. It confused him. He didn’t know what was going on.

"Little one are you with me?" Remus' voice was distance but so near at the same time

"Alpha." Harry breathed turned to Remus and breathing him in

"Harry?"

"Alpha."

"It’s okay little one. I'm right here. Sleep you'll be back when you wake up." Harry didn't know what that meant but decided to do what his alpha said to and fall asleep. Distantly he could feel a wet cloth on his body and kisses before sleep finally took him away from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven?  
> I am really sorry it took me like 4-5?? days to update.  
> So...truce?  
> Has this made up for the last two-three chapters?  
> I hope so.  
> Love you.  
> xoxo


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~So there will be a Sequel...There will only be at most 25 chapters (26 parts) of this story. So we are 3 chapters away from the end! I'm so sad but so excited!!! There will be clues of what is going to happen in this next book so keep an eye out for hints hidden in these chapters~~~~

With the way Sirius and Remus worked, it was no surprise his heat only lasted 84 hours. Three and a half days to be exact. They hadn't let Harry be hard for more than a minute before they were on him and making him cum. They pushed Harry until he was begging them to stop, which Harry never thought he'd say. But turns out he had evil mates. Remus especially, when Moony was able to take control of convincing him to do something would have Harry squirting so much, he was sure there was a permanent stain on the wall directly across from the closet door.

After his heat, they had a few days before the full moon. After that, they had another few day before a ministry worker and a leader wolf would come to verify their bond. The full moon passed quickly and easily. The 31st however seemed to be a slow arrival. But rest assured it did arrive and Harry was up bright and early to tidy up the suite. He made breakfast, cleaned everything that looked dirty (which was everything), had Potter manor house elves come to collect laundry so it would be done quicker. He made sure to clean the private suite that he and his mates lived in now.

That had been a small argument that Harry won pretty quickly. James had wanted Harry close, especially with the 31st coming closer and closer. It was unconscious and not entirely his fault. Harry had asked if he genuinely wanted to hear him scream as he came while Remus or Sirius fucked him and _**that**_ had made James kick them out. Saying he did not need to know any of that thank you very much. That comment had also made Sirius take a look at his potion supply to find that none of his brain controlling potion (as he named it) had been used.

_**That**_ had also started an argument. One that hasn't been won by either side and was only being ignored for now because Harry was still taking the potion that would stop the growth. Harry was _**not**_ , under any circumstances taking that brain controlling potion. He was smart. He was fucking brilliant; he was not slowing his brain down to appease anyone and that was something they will have to accept. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a door opening and when he turned, he saw James leaving his bedroom still in sleepwear with a robe wrapped around his body.

"Hey...you okay?" Harry asked

"I'm fine Harry. Don't worry about it. Do you have any plans after the ministry worker?" James asked sitting on a stool resting his elbow on the counter

"You realize you can't use the ''I'm fine'' lie to someone who has used it themselves right?" Harry said watching James roll his eyes playfully, "but no we are staying here, I think. Why?"

"I want to take you to your grave. Your tombstone. It's one of the yearly visits we take as a family. I already told everyone we are going again this year, but we are bringing you with us." Harry swallowed but nodded

"Alright. Though you do know forcing your healing like this isn't going to work the way you think it is. The only thing that's going to help is therapy. Real therapy." Harry said gently. "Forcing healing is going to bring up things you probably don't want to be brought up."

"Harry no offense, but I'm 37. I'm the parent. I don't need my son to try and parent me thanks." Harry knew not to take it personally and he didn't, but he was surprised he had been able to keep his snort of laughter buried.

"Fine. Here eat some breakfast and go wake up mom. The minister worker will be here in an hour." Harry handed James two plates before grabbing the tray of three plates and three mugs of tea before heading to his private rooms. Harry entered the bedroom to see Sirius and Remus were already awake lying-in bed together.

"I bring breakfast." Harry said

"Where have you been?" Remus asked sitting up

"Doing things. Keeping myself busy. I woke up early." Harry said handing Remus his plate and mug then handing Sirius his as well, "also we are apparently visiting my grave today."

"We are? Why?" Sirius asked tensely

"James is trying to force his healing and told me in no uncertain terms he did not need me to parent him. So, we are doing it his way." Harry said sitting on the foot of the bed

"And he wants to visit the grave to what exactly? To heal?"

"I already told him it was a horrible idea, but he's set on it. Let's focus on one thing at a time though. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, we got collars the other day. I really hate that I have to collar you. Have I mentioned that?" Remus said

"You have in fact. Quite a lot." Harry said amused, "I don't want to be collared either, but it'll only be for a few minutes."

"A few minutes too long." Sirius mumbled shocking a forkful of pancakes into his mouth, "why that's even a thing is beyond me."

"Because it's degrading, and the ministry workers think dehumanizing omegas is hot. You'll see. Whatever fucker we get will get hard." Remus growled before he could stop himself

~~~~~

The minister worker was an older man, well dressed, and didn't take his eyes off of Harry as soon as he saw him. As per usual Harry was only dressed in a robe, nothing fancy or cute by any means, a plain microfiber white robe that was open to his chest but tied securely around his waist. Remus and Sirius' mating bite on full display healed, but visible. Their scents were also all over him. Claiming him as much as they could, so much in fact that alpha that followed the minister worker had to discreetly sniff his own robes every so often.

"I'm Travis Golder. I'm the leader of pack section 3B." Harry tensed and the alpha looked at him in understanding, "so you remember me."

"I remember your pack. Not you specifically." Harry said evenly

"I'm sure your pack told a lie of why we attacked that day. We heard a male omega was in the pack. We knew what they were doing and what they were planning to do. I wanted to stop them. I gathered my pack and everyone in Section 3 to attack. However, as you know your pack, despite its small size, had strength and fear in other packs. Not a lot joined, and I didn't know why everyone was afraid of the alpha until we fought."

"They told me you wanted me for your pack."

"No. My mate, he's also a male omega, told me about you and we feared you were being treated the way he had been. The way most male omegas are being treated. We've been petitioning for a tracking system, but as I'm sure you know we get laughed at." The alpha said looking at the ministry worker with a glare, the alpha stepped closer to Harry and reach his hands out. "May I?"

The question was directed at Remus and Sirius who after a tense minute nodded their consent. Travis then looked to Harry who nodded. Travis gently grabbed the robe collar and pulled it to the side to examine Sirius' mark first then Remus' on the other side.

"Clean, healed which means it wasn't done last minute." The alpha looked to the ministry worker who didn't look happy about that as he wrote something down on the parchment. "No sign of abuse, not malnourished at all, healthy and happy. Now in my pack, which is the list of requirements, we will be using for his examination I need to ask you a few personal questions. Okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Great. The first question is if you entered your bond willing. Have you?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Has everything, thus far you three have done sexually been consensually done?"

"Yes."

"Great. Have you ever felt unsafe or as if you will be harmed in any way if you say no to your mates?"

"No. Never."

"I don't understand the point of these questions." The worker spoke up

"It doesn't matter. As I have next pack claim on Harry it is my job to ensure he and his mates are within our guidelines of bonding." Travis said glaring at the worker before he focused on Harry again, "last question have you spent a heat and/or rut with your mates?"

"Yes. I've spent two heats with Sirius, one heat with Remus, and I was there during his rut, but we didn't do anything. I was a virgin until our mating night."

"Untouched completely or just penetration."

"Untouched completely until my heat with Sirius in September. He's not a werewolf and he bottoms too so he and I spent my heat with a um…knotting toy to help stretch his muscles."

"Perfect. That's great. My mate will be pleased to know you weren't taken that way during your time with the pack. You did good, go stand with your alphas." Harry nodded then went to stand between Remus and Sirius. The ministry then got to work asking questions and getting unnecessary details like "when and what was the first sexual activity". All the while he didn't stop eyeing Harry up and staring at him.

"Now for the final part, the collaring." Remus grimaced growling lowly in his throat as he went to grab the collars from the counter. Harry kneeled upfront of Remus putting his hands behind his back as he looked up at his alpha submissively.

"Harry do you know the words?" The worker asked smirking. Harry nodded watching Remus, keeping his eyes locked on his as he stepped forward.

"Omega. Speak." Harry would have laughed at Remus if it hadn't been so serious. He was supposed to be demanding. Use his alpha voice. Not caress his cheek and use a soft voice that only spoke of deep feelings they have yet to speak out loud.

"Yes, my alpha?"

"Remus more demanding. I need to be sure you are able to dominate him-"

"My omega doesn't need me to force him to do as I please thank you very much." Remus growled glaring at the man before he refocused on Harry, "what do you say?"

"Alpha. I am yours completely. I am yours to do as you wish. I am yours whenever and however you need me. I am yours to dominate, to force, to demand, and to punish as you see fit. I am yours, everything I am and everything I have is yours. Willingly." Harry spoke confidently

Remus wrapped the collar, a thin black leather collar around his neck and tightened it so it rests against his throat firmly. Remus bent down to kiss his forehead then stepping aside to let Sirius step forward. They did the same thing and Sirius stepped forward and tightened his thin leather white-collar against Harry's throat just below Remus'. Sirius kissed his forehead as he grabbed Harry's hands and helped him stand up. The worker stepped forward eagerly and examined them making sure it was tight around his neck before nodding.

"You will receive your new possessions within a few days." The worker said before leaving the room with Travis following him after telling them they will get an owl from him in a few days to discuss meeting in person again.

"We'll be leaving in two hours so go get ready and changed." James told them before he and Lily headed to their room. Harry immediately grabbed Remus and Sirius and pulled them with him to their room.

"What do you think we can do in two hours?" Harry asked grinning at his mates.

"Don't you want those off?" Sirius asked

"No, I kind of like them resting there. Like a visible claim that no one can miss." Harry said touching his new collars.

"Well good thing we chose ones that complimented each other then. It says in the book some omegas like the collars. The more...domestic kind that is. We didn't want to risk it." Remus said cupping the side of his neck running his thumb over the collars, "They look good on you too."

"So...sex?" Sirius laughed as he picked Harry up and threw him on the bed

"Sure thing pup. What do you want?" Sirius asked

"I want to ride you while Remus fucks you."

"What? Why am I getting double teamed!" Sirius said shocked though he did lay on his back and pulled Harry on top of him.

"Because I want to ride you and Remus can't control himself if he's left out." Harry said amused as he recalled Remus pouting a few days ago as Sirius fucked Harry in the shower.

They had woken up early together and knowing Remus had a late-night they decided to go have fun without waking him. Never again. Remus didn't speak to them until bedtime where he fucked them both bent over the bed. He'd thrust into Harry then pull out and thrust into Sirius. Although extremely hot for all of them, it was torture and a punishment, a punishment they didn't want to be repeated...yet.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wee short but we only have two more chapters to go. Can anyone guess what the sequel will be about yet? :) Also if anyone is wondering I erased the "Quick Note" Chapter so it doesn't finish in 26 parts because it'll bother me for my entire life if it does.

"Do you think they know?" Harry shifted slightly on the branch he was sitting on, having changed from his wolf form after climbing the tree. He had followed Dumbledore and a group of others into the forbidden forest. Harry hadn't been able to sleep so he had gone on a walk around the grounds and had seen the group enter the forest which was odd, and it piqued his interest.

"If they do, they haven't confronted me about it and James isn't one to not confront someone." Dumbledore spoke

"Now what?" A man this time

"We need to make sure Harry doesn't figure out who stole him that night." Dumbledore said, "so far Peter is safe in hiding still, but he's breaking the spell more and more now. He believes he got them killed. All of them. I'm positive no one has mentioned Peter to the kids."

"And then?" A male asked

"Then we find a way to make Harry's bond invalid. They thought this through too much that my last-minute law change didn’t have any effect on them. I need to think of another way."

"Then after their bond is broken, we sell Harry to Greyback."

"Exactly. Greyback will have his fun before reviving the dark lord then Harry and the Potters will be killed-"

"But not before their will in changed correct?"

"Of course. Not before the will is changed."

** ~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Who's Peter?" Harry demanded as he walked into the room after classes the next day. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all froze, and silence fell into the room before they looked at him.

"Who?" James asked though his voice and tone betrayed him

"Who is Peter?" Harry asked again

"Where did learn that name?" Remus asked setting his quill in the ink bottle

"Tell me who he is then I will tell you where I heard it from."

"Peter Pettigrew was a friend of ours. He was one of the pack members. However, he betrayed us to Voldemort and that's what got you taken." James was the one to tell him after a few minutes of silence. "Now tell us how you heard that name."

"Dumbledore has him locked up somewhere under some type of spell and he thinks every one of you guys is dead. When he's sane." The silence of the room felt heavy and stiff as they all stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What- where- that's not true- Peter-"

"Would you like my memory?"

"Unfortunately, I think that's the only way we'll believe this. Not you Harry...but this." Remus said as James got up to go retrieve his Pensieve. Harry nodded then grabbed his wand and pulled the memory out after a moment. He dropped into the liquid then stepped back letting the four enter the memory. It took a few minutes, but when they came out, they were all pale and confused as Harry helped them back to the couches.

"What does this mean? That Dumbledore is behind all of this too? That he is plotting something." James said shaking his head in disbelief

"He can't break an already approved bond." Remus said, "that's one thing we don't have to worry about."

"He can't break it as long as we are inside a strong pack. A werewolf pack." Harry said looking at Remus

"What do you mean?" Lily asked

"Technically speaking by standard pack ruled Remus doesn't qualify to own me the way our bond allows him to. He can't fight as a wolf; he doesn’t understand a lot of things. So technically speaking if Dumbledore finds a pack who will test Remus' qualifications and he fails they can petition for a bond breakage until my mate is qualified. It's hardly ever done though, but I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to find it sooner rather than later."

"You didn't think to mention this before now?!" Remus shouted

"I didn't think it mattered. But it apparently does. So, we have to contact Travis and see if he or his pack can give you lessons. It means we have to join their pack."

"I already have a pack-"

"They will be welcomed too. Automatically you're still an alpha and you can bring your pack into a new pack. But we have to join theirs whether we want to or not. I'm going to go make contact with the pack, I know my way through the forest we wolves settled in. I'll be back in a few hours and when I am, I expect you four to have an idea of what to do about everything else. We might want to consider leaving the castle before Dumbledore can do anything."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" James asked nervously

"Remus and Sirius have to be invited to the pack area by a member, as an omega I'm allowed inside automatically. You can come if you'd like. If it would make everyone feel better."

"I would much prefer James with you than no one be with you." Remus said standing up to walk toward him and cup his cheek. "You be safe?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be back in a few hours." Harry stood on his tiptoes to kiss Remus softly on the lips. A quick peck then walked over to Sirius to give him one too.

He and James left the castle quickly then Harry apparated them to the entrance of the forest. Harry turned into his wolf form then got down onto his belly letting James climb onto his back. He waited until James' hold was secure before he took off running through the trees scenting out a Male omega. Male omegas had unique scents that were easy to track, especially to other male omegas. Like a link they all shared and since he knew Travis' scent finding the pack area is pretty easy. Harry stopped just as Travis appeared upfront of him, he stood tall and proud but also submissive letting off his pheromones to tell him that it was urgent, and he held no threat. Travis came over and jumped his head with his before leading them the last few feet to the pack clearing.

There were many more pack houses, cabins to be exact than his old pack had and there were cubs, alphas, omegas, and beats all having fun being what a pack should be. A family. Harry got a lot of stares but no catcalls or whistles, so he figured that was a good sign. Travis led them to the center of the area where the fire pit and tree trunk benches were before turning into his human self facing Harry. He came up to Harry putting up a hand to show he wasn’t a threat though Harry wasn't worried at all, he watched the man come up to him and examine his size as he helped James down off his back.

"Follow me into my home, Milo, come with me please." Harry followed behind James and the mated couple into the largest cabin, "sorry in this pack we don’t see new omegas in their human form without their alpha present if they are mated until your alpha gives his consent. It's a way to keep your identity safe. You may turn in here." Harry changed into his human form shaking his body and hair out briefly.

"Alpha...may I?" The male omega spoke softly looking at Travis

"Yes of course Milo. You don't have to ask." Travis said Milo looked at Harry and smiled kindly

"I'm Milo. I'm pleased to meet you, Harry."

"As am I. Milo." Harry said taking the delicate hand softly, "this is my birth father James, my alpha didn’t want me to come alone nor did he."

"You may speak to him as well Milo, he's not a threat to me." Travis said before Milo could ask, "I apologize. It's one of his submissive days, unfortunately. He gets like this every now and again."

"Don’t worry. I came to speak to you about something. There is a man who may try to find a pack to challenge my Alphas qualifications. He hasn't been apart of a werewolf pack before, nor did he even turn into his wolf until September when I told him he had a wolf form. He had been the wolf man-creature his entire changing life." Harry told Travis as they sat down in a cozy living room on plushy sofas.

"Remus has never been a part of a wolf pack before? I see that is a problem. We are a pack that required the alpha to have proper training and education before claiming a mate unless for special circumstances such as your deadline. As I told you before we would be happy to welcome you and your mates and family. How soon do you need to be introduced?"

"Hopefully as soon as possible...this person is a danger to the family, and we want to handle this first, so we're not worried about me being sold to Fenrir Greyback." Travis growled at the name which caused his omega to fall to his knees and lay his cheek on Travis' legs whining in apology.

"No no...I'm not mad at you sweet boy. You're wonderful. I'm not growling because of you." Travis was quick to reassure the omega pulling him up on to the couch beside him again, "I'm sorry I growled. How about you go upstairs to the bedroom and run a hot bath for me yeah?" The omega nodded and hurried out of the room, "I'm sorry about him. He's usually much more like Harry honestly....too...independent in a way."

"It doesn't bother me none. We had an omega in our sock that wouldn't use the bathroom without her alpha’s permission each and every day. She was permanently in a drop due to severe trauma during her first one."

"Fortunately, this rarely happens. Today is just a bad day turns out. How does Saturday work? I will come by to invite you and bring you here. Everyone is welcomed, his many should we expect?"

"I have a twin brother Charlie, a little sister Ariel, my mom, my dad, then my two mates." Harry said

"What about Cador and Lincoln?" James asked looking at Harry who shook his head

"We're still not talking."

"Who are Cador and Lincoln?" Travis asked

"My father and my papa respectively. They took me in when I was bitten, long story short I was stolen, placed into an abusive household, ran away, got attacked, then was raised...sort of... by them. I met James, Lily, my siblings, Sirius, and Remus just this July."

"I would like the detailed version at another time." Harry nodded in understanding, "why aren't you speaking to them?"

"They withheld some information about my health and other things."

"Understood just to be clear was Italy fertility-"

"No. No. Of course not. I am very fertile. Like, can get pregnant any time fertile."

"That's wonderful. So, Saturday for seven guests, five humans correct?"

"Yes, though Sirius has presented as alpha and is a dog animagus and is sort of showing signs of canine behavior in his daily life every now and again."

"Meat wise?"

"A little more rare than humanly safe, but not like us." Travis nodded as he wrote everything down

"We will prepare everything here. I'll be there Saturday at 10. I will explain everything, and we will leave at 11:30 then get here by noon. We will do the ceremony and then you and your alphas will shut have to do a small ritual to hist bind you into the pack. This is a safety precaution so we can find each other in an emergency."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Alpha Travis."

"Of course. It is my pleasure to welcome you and your mates, Harry. And your family of course. This is absolutely wonderful. I'm glad you are safe and happy." After final goodbyes, Harry turned back into his wolf form and walked out of the house then let James climb back onto his back and they headed home.

"How was it?" Remus asked when they entered the room

"Saturday at 10 Travis will be here to take us to the pack to be introduced. Everyone is coming. So, what's the plan so far?"

"Sirius and I want to try and find Peter. Lily thinks it’ll be a good idea, but we didn't know how you would feel about it, James." Remus said looking at James

"I want to help. If he didn’t betray my family. Betray us then I need to know the truth. I need to know...who and why and everything."

"This is a mess." Sirius said with a groan as he rubbed his temple, "but it makes so much sense. Peter would never- fuck man." Harry sat on Sirius' lap wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked kissing his cheek softly, lovingly.

"I don’t think so, Harry." Sirius said sighing as he rubbed Harry's back, "just stay here for a cuddle."

"That I can do without any problem." Harry said snuggling into Sirius' chest lovingly


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Mentions of spanking, um fake force undressing? it's hard to explain but it's consensual--  
> Also, are you guys ready for this story to end? Because I'm not.  
> Working on a Sequel already!

The week leading up to Saturday was spent with stressful adults as they tried to come up with a plan to find Peter. As well as a lot of family bonding as they told Harry, Charlie, and Ariel about the Marauders pack. When Saturday did arrive, it made Harry feel off, at ten o'clock sharp there was a knock on the door that James answered revealing Travis with Milo.

"Travis, Milo, come in." James said

"Thank you. Milo insisted he came along even though I told him I'd only be gone a few hours."

"Well, we met on a weird day. I wanted to reintroduce myself." Milo was much more confident and outspoken as he stepped into the room looking around.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you again Milo." James said closing the door behind Travis, "Harry and his mates haven’t left their room yet, but I was just going to go make sure they're awake." Travis and Milo shared a look grinning

"They're awake. I wouldn't advise going in there." Travis said

"What do you- never mind don't answer that please." James said grimacing as he caught on, he eyed the door but turned away from it. "I apologize then."

"Oh, no need. Omegas are irresistible in the morning; it takes great willpower not to pounce on a sleeping omega mate. They let out a scent in their sleep that intoxicates their alphas." Travis told James, "they're about done it seems anyway."

"Why are pack houses so close together if you're hearing is so good?"

"Sound canceling spells in the wood that we build our cabins with. We don’t hear anyone although your son is quite the-"

"Please don't. I don't need to know."

"Right. I apologize." They waited only twenty minutes before the door opened and Sirius, Remus, and Harry walked out freshly showered.

"Good morning Alpha Travis." Harry said respectively

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Remus and Sirius."

"Good morning." Remus said pleasantly, "sorry we are late, Harry never wants to leave the bed."

"I'm pretty sure that was Sirius who whined and pouted this time." Harry said

"Excuse me. I'm not the one who purposely released sexual pheromones this morning while getting dressed."

"Did I do that?" Harry asked in mock innocence, "how manipulative of me."

"You’re telling us." Remus mumbled as he glared at Harry who innocently peeled a banana

"You two are not allowed to give each other ideas." Travis said looking at Milo and Harry sternly, the two omegas just looked at each other grinning.

"And just what makes you think you can stop us?" Milo challenged

"A belt perhaps." Travis said glaring at his omega

"Promise? Can I get that in writing? ‘Will use a belt if Milo speaks to Harry’." Milo asked smiling innocently making Travis shake his head fondly

"I came here to discuss some pack rules we have. As an omega Harry must stay in his wolf form in the presence of other alphas until you give permission as his alphas."

"Harry told us when he came back after seeing you." Sirius said

"I assumed, but I just wanted to go over it myself as well. Now the second rule is that all omegas must be collared with their alphas name visible. So Harry will need a tag on your respective collars."

"Why does he need tags?" Sirius asked

"It’s just the way we do things. My omega is collared and tagged as well even though the pack knows who he belongs to. The tag is a secret safety device. The omega will hold it between their fingers and no matter where they are and what wards are in place they will appear beside their alpha. Milo goes out of the room and demonstrate please." Milo nodded and left the room, seconds later Milo appeared right beside Travis.

"Fine." Sirius said reluctantly, "anything else?"

"Omegas, if they are comfortable and have fighting experience and training are expected to fight should they need to. Harry if you are willing, I would like you to go in a ring with our top omega fighter to have a practice fight. No fatal attacks."

"Yeah sure. Who is the top omega?"

"Me actually. So, try not to kill me." Milo said stepping forward

"I won't kill you." Harry told him

*******

Arriving at the pack area Remus changed into his human form as Sirius climbed down off of Harry petting and kissing his head.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Alpha Remus Lupin, Lord Sirius Black and their omega mate as well as their pack Lord James Potter, Lady Lily Potter, Charlie Potter, and Ariel Potter. The Potters are human but are welcome pack members just like our other human pack members the Dillards."

There was an uproar of cheers and 'welcomes' as well as a lot of handshaking and back-slapping. Every alpha bowed their head respectively to Harry, it was a quick bow, but a bow none the less and that was the only acknowledgment they gave him. The other omegas had told him their names and let off their scenes easily letting him familiarize them with his senses. Some of them went to alphas while some just headed off elsewhere and others stuck around curiously.

"Why is he so big Alpha Travis?" A little girl about five or six asked innocently curious, "omegas are not that big."

"It just means he’s strong sweetie, a natural protector, and will have amazing instincts. Off you go." Travis turned to them and grinned, "if you would like we can have the alphas removed from the area or we can-"

"That won't be needed unless you feel as though your pack will harm Harry."

"No, we are all against the male omega treatment and we all respect mated pairs as well." Remus nodded then looked to Harry

"Are you comfortable?" Harry nodded as best he could watch as Remus looked at Sirius questioningly as well.

"It's not like we won't be beside him all day Remus." Sirius said

"Alright, let’s bring him inside my cabin to get a tag on his collars."

****

The ritual had been done to enter them into the pack and the feast/celebration following the introduction lasted all day and night and they were given guest cabins for their stay. Sunday morning, they were having their first lesson since it was urgent and needed to be done quickly just in case.

"The first thing we want to test is you as alphas. We want to make sure you are able to fulfill this role perfectly watch Darius for example." Harry watched the very muscular alpha stereotype stand up from the trunk bench and walk to the front of them. He called his omega, a long blond curly-haired petite, but curvy girl who was completely in love and devoted to her alpha. A natural submissive as well as she walked confidently but submissively to her alpha. "Darius can you use your alpha voice to tell her to do something please."

"Of course." Darius kneeled in front of his omega and grabbed her hands, "are you still okay with this sweetheart?"

"Of course. Command me as you please." Her voice was soft and sweet, and she had a playful tone to her voice. Perhaps a little girl submissive, it would fit the way she was acting. Very playful and young even though she looked to be in her thirties while he was in his late thirty’s early forties perhaps. Darius nodded then stood up, cleared his throat, and straightened his body.

" **_Annie. Go kneel upfront of alpha Travis. Now_ **." Annie immediately hurried to alpha Travis and kneeled in front of him with her head bowed in submission.

"Good job Annie. Darius again, but Annie this time I want you to disobey him. Do you think you can do that and handle what comes after?" Annie looked back at Darius

" **_You may speak Princess._ **"

"Yes, Alpha Travis. You and my alpha made it clear to everyone what you wanted."

"Good. At any time, you know your words?"

"Yes, Alpha Travis."

"Perfect. Travis will you be okay?"

"Are you kidding punishment is my favorite thing to do. I'm ready I haven't had to punish her in days." Harry grinned at the eagerness any alpha would display to punish their omega, he knew exactly what was going to happen, or an idea at least. " **_Annie come here now._ **" Annie twitched as if to obey. but held her position making Darius growl warningly, " **_Annie Elizabeth Wilder. Come here now._ **"

Annie was immediately standing upfront of her alpha who was in full alpha mode as he grabbed her arm and spun her around roughly so her back was pressed completely against his front except where her back bowed. Her body was submissive as he growled something into her ear, his growls overpowered his voice so they couldn't hear it clearly. But when she nodded Harry assumed it was to make sure she was still okay before he continued.

" **_Was my command a danger to you?_ **" Darius asked

"No alpha."

" **_Did my command pose a threat to you in any way that made you disobey?_ **"

"No alpha."

" **_Did my command put you at risk?_ **"

"No alpha."

" **_Was my command in your red zone?_ **"

"No alpha."

" **Can you give a reason as to why you disobeyed me?** "

"No alpha."

" **_Do you deserve punishment?_ **"

"Yes alpha."

" **_Good. You will count them understand. What’s the number disobeying a light command only once?_ **"

"Five alpha." Harry watched as Darius, a fully in control alpha pushed their omega roughly over the table in a position where they wouldn't see her ass thankfully.

She didn’t look at them at all though that was usual behavior to not make any eye contact with anyone except your alpha. Harry watched as Darius held her wrists behind her back then smacked her ass and by the sound it produced, Harry knew she was bare under her skirt or maybe had a thong on. Remus jumped at the sound then quickly turned away. but Sirius didn’t seem at all bother by the display. Harry sniffed subtly and grinned when he could smell the small amount of arousal on Sirius. Four slaps later she has counted all five and Darius leaned over her kissing her sweetly before helping her rise up.

"Color sweetheart?"

"Green Alpha. You know I can take more." The alpha grinned chuckling darkly as he grabbed her chin and shoved his tongue in her mouth.

"That's my good girl. Love you, Princess."

"Love you too alpha."

"Good. Thank you, Darius and Annie, go treat your omega, Darius."

"Of course. Come on Princess." Annie and Darius left, and Travis looked at Remus disapprovingly.

"Remus you were supposed to watch."

"I am not going to punish Harry let alone use my voice. I’ve never used it on Sirius, and I won't use it on Harry."

"What if he doesn't obey you."

"He is his own person who can do as he pleases. I am not commanding him as if he is a dog."

"Really. What if he refuses prenatal care when he becomes pregnant?"

"That’s his choice-"

"You would let him risk your cub’s life."

"Harry would never."

"I see. One moment." Travis left only for a few seconds then came back with an unmated alpha. "This is Logan. Harry, please come and introduce yourself." Harry got off the bench and smiled kindly at Logan as he shook his hand.

"I'm Harry."

"It’s lovely to meet you, Harry."

"Logan is an unmated alpha, he is 23 years old a little closer to your age Harry. He is fully trained and qualified to claim an omega." Travis leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear who looked nervous but nodded. Travis then pulled Harry and Logan out of hearing distance, "Do you use a safe word or colors Harry?" Travis asked

"We don't have anything. They refuse to do anything that requires a safe word or colors."

"Fine we will use colors as that is was Logan is trained with. Nothing will be sexual I promise. Harry. Understand Logan."

"Of course, alpha Travis." Logan led Harry a few feet upfront of his mates as Travis moved to stand by his mates to make sure Remus didn’t lunge at Travis.

"Begin." Travis said

"This is my first time using it on an omega, so if it’s not strong enough or too strong let me know okay." Travis whispered nervously; Harry nodded smiling reassuringly. He cleared his throat then seemed to relax as he got into his alpha persona. When he opened his eyes Harry could see the wolf at the surface, an alpha yes, but a hesitant alpha. " **_Omega kneel in front of me and face your alphas._ **" His voice was commanding and hard and Harry obeyed immediately falling to his knees and faced his alphas proudly.

"He has a bad knee; he can't be in this position for too long." Sirius said immediately getting up only to be grabbed by Travis.

"Relax. Harry what does he mean by a bad knee. Don't ask permission to speak."

"It locks up sometimes, I'll be fine for a few minutes alpha Travis." Travis nodded and looked at Logan who also nodded

"That's always the first order we give Harry. Otherwise, I'd never ask you to be on your knees." Logan explained

"Relax I'm fine. Continue."

"Why is he kneeling?" Remus asked

"Because Logan asked him to. It’s the first command omegas get, to kneel and face their alpha." Travis told Remus as Logan continued his commands on Harry. All relatively easy and friendly to stand, to walk, to turn.

"Stop commanding him." Remus growled glaring at Logan who ignored him, "Harry don’t listen to him. Come here." Remus’s voice was hard, but it was still Remus speaking, not alpha Remus so Harry ignored him as he was instructed to by Travis before they began. "Harry. Harry stop come here this is ridiculous."

Harry felt bad as did his omega, but Remus needed to let his alpha persona come out and be accepted. Harry will need alpha Remus one day and alpha Sirius. He will need real alphas and he knew that so that was why he continued to ignore Remus. Thirty minutes of this was Remus' breaking point apparently, just as Logan was running out of friendly ideas and moving onto a bit _more_ did Remus allow his alpha to come out.

" **_HARRISON JAMES POTTER IF YOU ARE NOT OVER HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I SWEAR-_ **" Harry was immediately kneeling between Remus' legs with his head bowed in submission, " **_if you ever ignore me over another alpha that isn’t Sirius, I will have you over my knee or any flat surface I find do you understand me?_ **" Alpha Remus growled as he grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him up on his feet as Remus stood over him.

"Yes alpha." Remus pulled him in and claimed his lips with a warning growl as his hands came up to cup his face. Harry's whole body submitted against Remus' as Remus devoured his mouth leaving his scent all over him, nipping at his lips harshly.

"Thirty minutes. Impressive. Shows a lot of self-control, but that's too much control Remus we can't have you controlling your alpha like this. Your omega was following orders by another alpha do you realize how dangerous that was." Travis growled after Remus finally released Harry and calmed down already Harry could see the guilt coming up in Remus now that he was thinking clearly.

"Harry wasn't in danger-"

"But he could have been. Do you realize the power your voice holds for your omega? It's their safety. They depend on you to keep them safe from other alphas."

"And I will, but not by commanding him-"

"You still don’t get it. Logan bring in Marshal. Harry, please stand where you were with Logan first and do not move until your Alpha commands you."

"I just did." Remus protested

"You do not understand the danger your self-control holds for Harry as an omega. So, you will learn." Travis moved to harry whispered in his ear, "act scared and worried but do not be. This will not go too far I promise you. Look to me if you truly become frightened and I will end it. But trust me. Trust your alpha that he will not allow this to continue for long. But act scared. Act frightened. Shake your hands, cry, do whatever you see fit." Harry looked to Travis seeing the honesty in his eyes, so Harry nodded. He had an idea of what was about to happen he leaned over to whisper in Travis' ear.

"Don’t make me take off my pants...my scars...I don't-" Travis squeezed his shoulder and made eye contact letting Harry know he understood. Marshal came in and was practically Darius' twin, muscular and tall, alpha always on the surface ready for anything. Travis walked to him and spoke in his ear, Marshal nodded along looking over at Remus and Sirius then at Harry. He eyed Harry, not sexually then his eyes went to Harry's pants with a shirt nod, so Harry assumed that meant Travis told him not to do that.

" **_Omega on your knees and face your alphas_ **." His voice was harsher and demanded more, needed your submission, or punishment was promised. Harry obeyed immediately keeling down and looking at Remus and Sirius. " **_Stand up and face me then remove your hat._ **" Harry did as told removing his hat after standing and facing Marshal. " **_Toss it on the ground and remove your gloves._ **" Harry swallowed nervously but did as told glancing briefly at Remus and Sirius pretending to be nervous.

"Stop it he's nervous. He’s frightening Harry." Remus said Travis ignored him

" **_Remove your scarf._ **"

"What! No! Harry don’t listen to him. Travis stop him." Remus said

**_ "Remove your boots. _ ** **** "

"Remus, I swear to Merlin’s right tit if you do not make this stop within the next five seconds..." Sirius threatened at Remus

" **_Remove your socks._ **"

"Remus just do it!"

"I can't Sirius! Harry can stop himself. I know he can."

"He’s shaking! Stop him!"

" **_Undo your belt._ **"

"Travis stop this. Harry isn’t comfortable he’s shaking."

"I guess you see the danger he is in then don't you. This is what can happen to Harry if you do not let your alpha in. If you do not accept your alpha. Harry is about to be undressed upfront of your very eyes because you can't accept your alpha." Travis said to Remus growling slightly before turning to watch Harry

" **_Untuck your shirt and undo your cuffs._ **"

"Remus if Harry undoes one button on that shirt, I will never forgive you for it. Get a grip and stop this."

"I can't Sirius. I just can't. I will not command Harry to do something it’s not right."

"He's shaking! He keeps looking at you with tear-filled eyes and you’re too worried about your fucking conscience to stop him." Sirius growled glaring at Remus

" **_Take off your shirt_ **." Harry’s shaky hands undone only two buttons when it happened.

" **_THAT IS ENOUGH!_ **" Harry's whole body froze, and they all turned to Sirius in shock. Sirius didn’t seem to register anything as he made his way to Harry and wrapped him in his coat.

" **_If you ever so much as tell my omega to take his shirt off again, I will have your head do you understand. He is shaking, he is crying, and you are damn lucky I don’t kill you. Come on Harry put your shoes on._ **" Harry immediately obeyed pulling on his boots only. Sirius then turned to Remus with a glare,

" _ **You**_ ** _need to stop being such a fucking coward. You are too damn worried about what is right and wrong you won't stop Harry from undressing himself. I can't even-... I don't have any words for you right now. How fucking dare you. How dare you sit there not willing to go against your conscience for Harry. Do not speak to me understand. Not a single word. Don't speak to Harry either. Get your shit together Remus._ **"

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and led him away pissed off and growling until they made it into their cabin and led him straight up to the bathroom running a steamy hot bath. Sirius growled and grumbled ss the water filled the tub until he stopped it. He then undressed Harry and placed him into the tub silently.

"Are you okay?" Harry nodded, "are you sure? No memories? No flashbacks?"

"No alpha. It was under control I promise. We wouldn't have taken off my pants. I was faking it I promise. I wasn't in danger." Harry said looking up into Sirius' eyes nervously, he seemed in shock then he breathed a sigh of relief and huffed Harry's neck kissing his head. "I'm shocked your alpha voice came before your rut but thank you for protecting me."

"Always Harry. Always." Sirius said holding Harry's face to his chest kissing his head again and again. "Next time tell me yeah? I was about to kill him."

"That’s good. It means you'll protect me if I ever need you to. I know Remus would too, but I need alphas. I need your commanding presence. Not only is it arousing but it’s calming and my safe haven. I feel safer with your alpha so close like this."

"I'll work on it, Harry. I promise. Whatever you need and want I will work on it." Sirius kissed his temple again before he helped him bathe them helped him into a pair of new warm clothes. He led him to the bedroom and laid him in bed tucking him in them holding him protectively until Harry drifted off into a needed nap.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--Last Chapter. Warnings! : Blood. Poorly written fight scene. That's about it I think--
> 
> Also please take a moment out of your day today, wherever you are, if you're reading this on 9/11 to remember the lives lost today 19 years ago. As an American I understand I have non-American readers, but please remember what today means to us here in the US.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Last Chapter. Warnings! : Blood. Poorly written fight scene. That's about it I think--  
> Also please take a moment out of your day today, wherever you are, if you're reading this on 9/11 to remember the lives lost today 19 years ago. As an American I understand I have non-American readers, but please remember what today means to us here in the US.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Travis told Remus, "thank you, Marshal." Marshal nodded looking at Remus briefly before walking off. "Harry is in danger every day of being forced to do something if the right alpha gets a hold of him."

"Harry can fight back. He told us so."

"Yes, he can, but not for thirty minutes and by then he'll be too weak to do anything but obey. He'll be a complete submissive in the hands of a dangerous alpha. You need to accept that this is a part of you."

"I've always been told to repress it. I’ve been taught that what my wolf wants isn't good."

"You were also told your wolf is a savage beast that'll attack children and you know that isn't true. You're dismissed for now."

Remus stomped off like a temperamental cub and Travis shook his head. He knew taking on an untrained wolf with no previous pack was going to be tough, but an alpha that sat there and... Travis shook his head. He knew this just meant he would have to work harder, and he always loved a good challenge.

"My alpha?" Travis turned and smiled softly seeing Milo walking up to him

"Yes, Milo?"

"How was training?"

"We'll get there. Do you need anything?"

"There's been talk amongst some of the rogue packs. They want Harry. Alpha we are not a fighting pack."

"Relax Milo. We have allies."

"Not a lot."

"We will work on it. Where have you heard this anyway?"

"Olympus. He returned a few moments ago from his travels." Milo said as he looked out past the trees, "what if they attack?"

"They're pack now, we protect our pack." Travis said easily

"What if they take Harry."

"They won't. Don't you worry about this. You are not a fighter. Omega's don't fight remember. You are trained for self-defense, not a battle."

"Harry-"

"Harry will be told his place once he settles in. He is still an omega, a big one, but he isn't a natural fighter. He will be put out of the ring by Candance in five seconds you'll see." Travis said cupping Milo's cheek gently, "come on little one let's go." Neither of them noticed a few wolves eavesdropping in the trees pleased to hear that they won't allow Harry to fight any battle.

~~~~~~~~

A few days passed with Sirius giving Remus the silent treatment and Harry being stuck in the middle of a very awkward and uncomfortable fight. Luckily, eventually, Sirius forgave Remus and things got back to normal. Everyone was overworked however with school, Dumbledore, Peter, training, and whatever else that just happen to fall into their laps. Harry hadn't taken the news that Omegas don't fight well. At all.

He had argued for days, told Travis that he could take any Beta he threw at him which earned loud laughs from the pack, but he ignored them. Travis didn't allow it and only let Harry fight in the ring with other omegas who were pinned in less than a minute each time. Travis still didn't budge, and it pissed Harry off.

Travis had addressed the pack with a few alphas about the rogue packs wanting Harry and the possibility of an attack. With that news, a lot of omegas and betas were sent off to their allied packs and to make more allies. Everyone was a success and came back with the second in command of each pack they were sent to and they started a plan just in case. Then Travis was even more of a dumb ass and assigned a 21-year-old female beta as the omega and cub protector instead of Harry who had the status previously.

"HE IS SUCH A DUMB ASS!" Harry ranted pacing the living room of the weekend cottage in the pack area

"Harry, we don't want you to fight anyway, if they want you then you're safest hidden away." Remus said rubbing his temples

"Says the wolf that won't even fight in the ring." Harry snapped rolling his eyes, "even Sirius is fighting in the ring."

"I get it. Sirius is better than me. Just drop it already." Remus said

"Your words not mine." Harry said

"Harry." James said patiently

"No. I'm tired of his self-pity act. I have told him every day for 17 days straight. He doesn't want to act like an alpha, then fine. Be a Beta. Throw a self-pity party every day, but I no longer want to be invited. Just remember when your alpha snaps, when Moony snaps, it'll be me he snaps on. It'll be me he'll lose control over and Sirius may not be able to stop you. You will have to live with whatever you do to me when you lose control and lucky you, I am already forgiving you for it because I know it won't actually be you." Harry glared at Remus before looking away folding his arms

"I am not going to snap or lose control or hurt you. Harry, I would never hurt you that's my point of not doing this." Remus stressed

"Yes you will and you won't be able to live with yourself when you do." Harry snapped

"No, I won't Harry! Why can't you just believe me! I would never lay a hand on you."

"Merlin's balls you're naive. You know for someone so smart and intelligent and such a bookworm you really are stupid sometimes. I can't believe-"

"Okay. That's enough from both of you." James said standing up, "Harry you don't mean that, and you know it, we're all stressed and overworked, overwhelmed. We are scared and we are so damn confused about everything. We all love each other though and we are all family. Yule break is in a month and we'll take a vacation away from all of this and remind ourselves we love each other alright. Let's all calm down and take a deep breath. Harry how about you go upstairs and take a hot bath alright? Relax and stop stressing." Harry huffed rolling his eyes but kissed James' cheek then Lilly's then Sirius' then finally Remus'. Remus cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead then cheeks then his lips making Harry smile softly.

"Go on." Remus said gently, Harry nodded then kissed Sirius' lips before he headed upstairs to the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom. Harry didn't even touch the cold-water knob, only letting hot water fill the large bath. Harry stripped out of his clothes and sunk into the steaming water hissing briefly but relaxing soon after. He stayed in the bath for forty-five minutes before he got out and got dressed in sweatpants and a sweater before heading downstairs again. Travis was there when he entered the living room and he smiled kindly at Harry.

"There's been sightings of rogue alphas nearby. We want all omegas and nonfighters to get to the safety building. We were afraid we would have to come and get you if you hadn't come out when you did. I am to escort you."

"Fine. I'm too sick and tired to argue anymore." Harry said annoyed, "do we need anything?"

"You may want something that brings comfort if you have it."

"Why?" Harry asked

"Some omegas drop during a battle due to their heightened fear. Please just grab something."

"But I'm not going to-"

"Harry."

"It's in my nest very well hidden. Nobody, not even my mates know what it is. So no I am not exposing the only thing that can help me to anyone until I want to. I'm not going to drop." Harry snapped as he headed for the door, "let’s go lock me up shall we." The walk to the safety hut was short and inside Harry lifted the hidden latch that led underground to where the omegas, cubs, and a few nonfighters were. Harry followed his family to an empty corner of the room and sat down on the floor.

"Hey, Harry." Milo said sitting beside Harry, "it's not all bad. We usually just keep the cubs from being scared it'll be fine. Probably a false alarm anyway."

"Milo no offense, but I am really not in the mood." Harry said, I have a headache the size of Asia, I am exhausted, and I feel like I will puke on you if you even make my forehead twinge. So please go away."

"Well, this was fun." Milo said quickly crawling away back to a spot beside the cubs

"You okay Harry?" Lily asked worriedly

"I just feel sick all of a sudden. I mean I've been feeling off since yesterday, like the beginning of a sickness, but it just hit me when I got out of the bath."

"Probably from stress and being outside in the cold and rain so much. Poor baby. Come here." Harry laid his head on Lily's shoulder sighing heavily as he closed his eyes. Lily rubbed his back pulling him into a heavy nap a few minutes later.

*******

Harry jerked awake and groaned hugging his stomach.

"Glad to see you awake. You okay?"

"I think I'm going to puke." Harry said pitifully

"You think you will, or you will?" Lily asked gently, Harry opened his mouth to answer, but the gag in his throat answered for him. Harry hurried up off the floor and into the bathroom. He made it just in time as he bent over the toilet and gagged before puking, his stomach clenching horribly as he threw up his breakfast from that morning.

"Harry?!" Harry ignored his family as he gagged two more times before puking again. The door opened and he felt a cold hand on his forehead making him groan in relief.

"He's burning up." Lily said softly

"Probably the stress-flu. His body is making him take a break the only way it knows how. A flu." James said

"Stress-flu?" Milo asked

"It's a magical illness. His body basically creates a flu, usually his own magic, it's the best solution our bodies come up with when overworked and stressed out to an unhealthy level. We haven't had a break since September, so we are all bound to get one, Harry just got one first." James explained to Milo as Harry gagged a few times

"I hate magic." Harry mumbled into the toilet making his family chuckle

"Sorry, sweetie. Are you done; you think?" Lily asked

"I think so. Nothing left to throw up anyway." Harry said resting his head on his folded arms with his eyes closed, "I'm not moving."

"Come on I'll carry you." Remus said gently

"Clean my mouth first." Remus chuckled, but gently cleaned his mouth with a spell then carried him back to their corner.

"Try to sleep you only napped for an hour."

"I can't." Harry pouted as he laid his head in Remus' lap snuggling into his stomach. Remus scratched his scalp gently, but sudden loud growls vibrated the ground making Harry open his eyes and look up at the ceiling.

"Oh great. Ego inflated alphas with loud growls. My head can't do this." Harry groaned rolling over to bury his face into Remus' lap, well his crotch to be more precise. "Well, hi." Harry said earning a slap in the back of his head from Remus

"I don't think James wants to see this Harry." Remus said

"I'm not doing anything." Harry said smirking as he gently nibbled on Remus through his jeans.

"Off. You've lost your privileges." Remus said, pushing Harry off of his lap. Harry laughed as he laid his head on Sirius' lap.

The only sounds that filtered down to the shelter were the occasional growl, but it was clear there wasn't a fight yet. No one had launched first. Harry knew exactly what they were doing, he knew everyone was making sure Harry wasn't out there waiting to kill anyone that crossed his path. They were making sure they really had Harry locked away with the other omegas. With Milo. Harry had tried to tell Travis that they would want Milo too, but Travis wouldn't listen to him. Confident that the omegas and cubs were safely hidden away with a beta woman. Another hour passed before a howl was carried through and Harry knew that that meant they had confirmed Harry was nowhere on the field. Not even seconds passed before the sounds of a battle carried through. The omegas, the ones that weren't scared, got to work distracting the cubs, but Harry refused to be a babysitter by force.

"This is pathetic." Harry mumbled as he looked at the huddle of omegas holding each other and their safety things.

"Harry not now." Lily said gently

"This entire pack is a bunch of cowards."

"Harry. Not now."

***

Harry stood up suddenly just as a loud growling was coming from above the latch. The beta woman looked frightened as she stared at the latch filled with fear.

"Get everyone in one corner. He cubs in the far back, the dropped omegas in front of them. Then the omegas and mom, then you guys." Harry said quickly, gathering the cubs with Milo and the other omegas.

"What? Why?" James asked

"Because it's about to get very ugly. I don't think that she will last long if she lasts at all, to be honest. Just trust me okay. I know what I'm doing." Within seconds the cubs were in the furthest corner of the room with the dropped omegas in front of them. The omegas in front of the dropped ones, James, Sirius, and Remus protecting the corner. The latch was blown open and it hit the beta woman squarely in the head, most likely killing her instantly as she fell to the ground. Greyback and four other human alphas climbed down, all eyes on Harry.

"Michael was right. You smell delicious." Greyback said, "he told me he taught you everything you know. How lovely you look passed out with a knot in your mouth."

"Must be the jawline, been told I have my dad's." Harry said hearing his family's exasperation behind him.

"He told me all about you. How little you were when he saw you for the first time. How he knew you'd be an omega. How he hated waiting, that he had to keep it a secret. He told me everything."

"I'm sure he did, I'm quite the prize to brag about. So, are we going to dance or are we going to fight?" Harry asked

"Or you could just surrender yourself and the other male omega."

"I could, but where's the fun in that? Tell you what, you kill me, and you can have him." Harry said

"You think you can take all of us? Five against one." Greyback taunted

"Don't forget who trained me." Greyback faltered slightly but laughed a few seconds later.

"He may have trained you, but you're still an omega. Five against one it is. To the death?"

"Isn't it always." Harry said, smirking, "rules?"

"If you are lucky enough to kill, you shall kill from lowest to highest rank."

"If you hurt anyone else in this room, I kill you first."

"Only if you're lucky, but deal. We'll go easy on you, give you a confidence boost before we kill you."

"Promises promises." Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes as the rogues turned into their wolf forms. Harry snorted but turned into his, and immediately the fight began.

All five launched at Harry, but Harry was scrappy and sneaky and was trained by the best. Five against one was target practice. The lowest rank was easy to find and Harry launched at him grabbing his neck and yanking him down. They rolled a few times with Harry biting and drawing blood quickly his claws dug into the wolf's face and clawed it deeply. Blood spurted everywhere as the wolf yelped before falling bleeding out slowly.

The fourth was a harder and quicker takedown. Harry locked on his throat and didn't let go until he bled out in his hold. He tossed the body to Greyback growling. Three to one. The third wolf lunged at Harry who quickly dodged and bit the wolf's side locking. The wolf yelped and tried to fight him off but Harry dodged his bite attempts and kept hitting him against the wall until he too was dead. He turned just in time for the second wolf to bite his side making Harry growl. He grabbed his neck and pulled him off just as Greyback lunged.

Harry yelped, but held his ground fighting the two off switching from offense to defense every few seconds. They each got good bites in and the two rogues worked as a team which was their advantage. The second would distract Harry and Greyback would try to mount Harry, Harry knew exactly what they were trying to do. If Greyback succeeded at mounting Harry, Harry would become compliant for a few seconds before becoming desperate which would give them good angles for the kill.  
Harry had seen it enough times to know that was their plan. Harry was scrappy and found exits out of their blocking techniques that Greyback was never able to properly mount him. Harry got low then lunged sinking his teeth in the soft underbelly of the second wolf making the wolf yelp loudly and desperately. The wolf struggled and begged as best it could, but Harry kept biting and locking and shaking as blood poured out of the wounds until the wolf was unmoving.

Harry turned to face Greyback who looked scared and angry. Greyback lunged at Harry and the final fight began. It was messy and slippery as they kept slipping in the blood on the floor. Harry stood his ground even if Greyback was getting more good bites in than Harry and kept Harry on the offense more than the defense. Harry's body was ready to give out due to exhaustion, but he pushed on. Ignored the rolling of his stomach and the headache showing up again.  
He ignored his body that was overexerting itself. He ignored the warning signs as he clawed and bit and growled. His body started shaking and he was barely able to hold himself up, but he’d be damned if he lost to Greyback. Harry will lose fighting not passing out if that was the route he had to take. Harry lunged at Greyback's leg and bit down hard hearing and feeling a snap as Greyback yelped and bit Harry roughly.

Harry was thrown against the wall, but he stood on shaky legs and lunged again biting Greyback on the side knocking him against the wall. Greyback was successfully pinned and Harry took advantage of that digging his claws into Greenbacks underbelly as he attacked his throat. Greyback's own teeth and claws fought back, but Harry ignored his injuries and pain. He locked his around Greyback's throat and bit as far down and as hard as he could until he heard a loud snapping noise fill the room. Harry let go of Greyback and took a few shaky steps back before his vision went dark and he fell on the ground as his underbelly bled out quickly and his other wounds continued to bleed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We end this story on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Love you!
> 
> I'll update with a sequel link!


	26. SEQUEL IS PUBLISHED!

**THE SEQUEL IS PUBLISHED**

**[The Truth Discovered ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797075/chapters/65373277) **


End file.
